


You & Me

by moomookkkk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Smut, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomookkkk/pseuds/moomookkkk
Summary: A shy and timid penguin and a dorky hyperactive ostrich's everyday life as a married couple. The ups and downs of marriage but less drama
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I've been searching for a fluff Jeongmi fan fiction but ended up reading a bunch of angsty or tragic stories about my softest ship. Since this comeback (MORE & MORE) giving us Jeongmi content ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ I decided to make my own fluff to us Jeongmi shippers who's hungry for Jeongmi fluff (─‿‿─)♡   
Enjoy Reading EveryONCE |ω･)ﾉ


	2. (Un)lucky Number

Jeongyeon's POV

April 13 2016

I met the love of my life in the most devastating time of my life people around me loss hope that I can make a difference but she believe in me that I can 

Today I'm making sure that the most amazing woman I met will be the same woman that will meet me down the aisle 

"Relax Jeong its fool proof trust me" Jihyo snapped me back to reality

"I can't help it what if she said no?" I said fidgeting my fingers

"It's unlike you Jeong chill she's definitely head over heels for each other" Jihyo said tapping my shoulder "You can do it Jeong we're here" she continued

Mina's POV

"Nayeon Unnie can you ahm... help me pick a gift for Jeong?" I asked 

Momo asked me if I can accompany Nayeon unnie to distract her while they prepare Nayeon unnie's surprise

"Are you sure it's quite late to pick someones present we can pick it tomorrow?" she answered

"Please unnie I'll drive please" I pleaded

"Fine I'll go get change" Nayeon unnie excused herself to change while I texted Momo that we're coming 

We drove to the restaurant that they rent for the event 

Jeongyeon's POV

"Jeong there on their way" Momo said

"I'm ready" I said we went to our positions I walk to a room and get my guitar reach for my coat pocket and check if the little box is there and the tulips 

"I'm all set you can do it" I said talking to myself in the mirror

And went outside 

We're in my father's restaurant and my Dad help me arrange everything I don't want a lot of people's attention so we went to my Dad's restaurant late at night 

"You can do it son" my Dad said patting my shoulder Papa Myoui is also here and Mama Myoui since yesterday I tried my best to avoid Mina and excuse as busy for Momo's surprise

"I'm surprise Mina hasn't discover this surprise" Papa Myoui said 

"We kinda include her to the surprise Appa" I replied

"That's pretty clever" he said

"It's actually Jihyo's idea to include her since Jihyo known her more than we do and since all of our planned surprised for her has always been foiled" I said smiling reminiscing the past 

I remember her supposed to be birthday party but foiled she's so smart to the point that we cannot keep a secret so her

"I'll entrust my daughter to you" Papa Myoui said

"Thank you sir I'll try my very best to keep you daughter happy" I said bowing 90 degree

He pat my shoulder and walked to Mama Myoui's direction smiling

"Make her the happiest wife and the happiest woman in your life" my Dad said

"I will Dad" I said smiling 

This is it 

"Their here" Jihyo said 

I walk to my guitar and wear its strap hide the tulips and check my pocket 

Deep breaths 'I can do it'

Mina's POV

"Nayeon unnie we're here" I said waking up Nayeon unnie

"Why are we here? I thought we're going to the mall?" she asked

"Let's go?" I said smiling 

From a far I can see Momo smiling I smiled in return and guide Nayeon unnie inside

"Let's go?" I said

"What's this all about?" she replied

"You'll see" I answered smiling

We went inside the restaurant 

"Surpr---" I was cut by a sound of a guitar

Nayeon unnie went to Momo's side and smile 

I was left there and still processing things 

Jeongyeon was there playing his guitar

NP: WAY BACK HOME by Shaun

Intro: Finger style

I look for you who fell asleep in the stopped time  
멈춘 시간 속 잠든 너를 찾아가  
meomchun sigan sog jamdeun neoleul chaj-aga

No matter how much you block it, it's finally your side  
아무리 막아도 결국 너의 곁인 걸  
amuli mag-ado gyeolgug neoui gyeot-in geol

After a long and long journey, now go back  
길고 긴 여행을 끝내 이젠 돌아가  
gilgo gin yeohaeng-eul kkeutnae ijen dol-aga

The way back home  
너라는 집으로 지금 다시 way back home  
neolaneun jib-eulo jigeum dasi way back home

Instrumental

No matter how hard you close it, it's like a re-opened drawer  
아무리 힘껏 닫아도 다시 열린 서랍 같아  
amuli himkkeos dad-ado dasi yeollin seolab gat-a

You flying high to the sky keep coming back to me 하늘로 높이 날린 넌 자꾸 내게 되돌아와 haneullo nop-i nallin neon jakku naege doedol-awa

The farewell that I swallowed up is the same, oh oh oh (oh oh oh)  
힘들게 삼킨 이별도 다 그대로인 걸 oh oh oh (oh oh oh)  
himdeulge samkin ibyeoldo da geudaeloin geol oh oh oh (oh oh oh)

On the road I left many times, I found you  
수없이 떠난 길 위에서 난 너를 발견하고  
sueobs-i tteonan gil wieseo nan neoleul balgyeonhago

The heart I tried to empty is filled with you like this 비우려 했던 맘은 또 이렇게 너로 차올 biulyeo haessdeon mam-eun tto ileohge neolo chaolla

At the end of my steps, you always bump  
발걸음의 끝에 늘 니가 부딪혀  
balgeol-eum-ui kkeut-e neul niga budijhyeo

Stop stop  
그만 그만  
geuman geuman

I look for you who fell asleep in the stopped time  
멈춘 시간 속 잠든 너를 찾아가  
meomchun sigan sog jamdeun neoleul chaj-aga

No matter how much you block it, it's finally your side  
아무리 막아도 결국 너의 곁인 걸  
amuli mag-ado gyeolgug neoui gyeot-in geol

After a long and long journey, now go back  
길고 긴 여행을 끝내 이젠 돌아가  
gilgo gin yeohaeng-eul kkeutnae ijen dol-aga

The way back home  
너라는 집으로 지금 다시 way back home  
neolaneun jib-eulo jigeum dasi way back home

Quietly open the sleeping room and take out your memories  
조용히 잠든 방을 열어 기억을 꺼내 들어  
joyonghi jamdeun bang-eul yeol-eo gieog-eul kkeonae deul-eo

Instrumental

You clearly rise above the broken time  
부서진 시간 위에서 선명히 너는 떠올라  
buseojin sigan wieseo seonmyeonghi neoneun tteoolla

I live with you in my lost heart  
길 잃은 맘 속에 널 가둔 채 살아  
gil ilh-eun mam sog-e neol gadun chae sal-a

Stop stop  
그만 그만  
geuman geuman

I look for you who fell asleep in the stopped time  
멈춘 시간 속 잠든 너를 찾아가  
meomchun sigan sog jamdeun neoleul chaj-aga

No matter how much you block it, it's finally your side  
아무리 막아도 결국 너의 곁인 걸  
amuli mag-ado gyeolgug neoui gyeot-in geol

After a long and long journey, now go back  
길고 긴 여행을 끝내 이젠 돌아가  
gilgo gin yeohaeng-eul kkeutnae ijen dol-aga

The way back home  
너라는 집으로 지금 다시 way back home  
neolaneun jib-eulo jigeum dasi way back home

Try to find the world upside down  
세상을 뒤집어 찾으려 해  
sesang-eul dwijib-eo chaj-eulyeo hae

Only the story that is complete with you  
오직 너로 완결된 이야기를  
ojig neolo wangyeoldoen iyagileul

Even if I lose everything, I only need you  
모든 걸 잃어도 난 너 하나면 돼  
modeun geol ilh-eodo nan neo hanamyeon dwae

Instrumental

Hug me here when the light is off 빛이 다 꺼진 여기 나를 안아줘 bich-i da kkeojin yeogi naleul an-ajwo

When I close my eyes, it slides silently 눈을 감으면 소리 없이 밀려와 nun-eul gam-eumyeon soli eobs-i millyeowa

On top of this heart, you pile up again 이 마음 그 위로 넌 또 한 겹 쌓여가 i ma-eum geu wilo neon tto han gyeob ssah-yeoga

I need you, nobody else  
내겐 그 누구도 아닌 니가 필요해  
naegen geu nugudo anin niga pil-yohae

Come back and stay with me until that day, I'm not done  
돌아와 내 곁에 그날까지 I'm not done  
dol-awa nae gyeot-e geunalkkaji I'm not done

He finished singing smiling widely and approaching me with 3 tulips in his hands

"I thought it's for Nayeon unnie?" I asked

"Hi love sorry if we had to lie you know very well we cannot surprise you so Jihyo ended up planning that includes you" he said

"But what's this all about?" I asked

Jeongyeon's POV

"I've been planning to do this for a long time but I don't know how to start so I asked my Dad how he told me to begin at the very beginning" I said as Papa Myoui and Mama Myoui went outside their hiding place

"I asked your parents first if I can do this if they are willing to give me their blessings to me they gladly did so as my parents now is the time I asked you" I said looking directly to her eyes diving deeper in those lovely orbs "In the past 4 years of being with you there was never a dull moment you always make me smile and I think it's my time to do that as well we went through a lot I even ended up hurting you but thank you thank you thank you and I will never get tired of saying thank you for trusting me again this time I'll make sure I won't regret a thing it's now or never this time I won't let anything hurt you I won't let anything harm you" I continued I can feel my tears threatening from flowing as I reached for my pocket and pick the little box kneeled down in one knee and open the little box

"Myoui Mina will you meet me down the aisle and make me the happiest man on earth?" I asked opening the little box

I notice a tear fell from her eyes and nodded

"A million times yes" she replied showing her cutest gummy smile 

I pick the ring in the box and I put the ring in her right ring finger

I get up and lunge a hug kissing her temple

"Thank you I love you" I said smiling as I place a chaste kiss on her lips cupping her cheeks

"I love you too" she replied smiling widely as I kiss her forehead smiling 

"Congrats" Momo, Jihyo and Nayeon congratulate us 

"Thank you guys I cannot pull this of if it wasn't for all of you" I said snaking my hands in Mina's waist 

We went to our tables with our parents to eat dinner

"Congrats to the two of you" my Dad said smiling widely "We wish you two to have a happy married life" my Mom continued

"Thank you Auntie an---" Mina replied but cut by my Mom

"Dear call us Mom and Dad your technically our daughter-in-law" my Mom replied smiling while holding Mina's hand in the table I smiled to Mina and nod

We ate our dinner together laughing at each stories and jokes


	3. Perfect Number

Mina's POV

June 10 2018 

A very special day to us 

After Yeonie propose our parents told us that a week before the wedding we shouldn't see each other even trying the dress that I was supposed to use they said that if I try the dress its a bad omen

So I have no idea how would he looked like but nonetheless his still handsome

"Wahhh~ your so pretty" Nayeon unnie said smiling

"Hello beautiful" Jihyo said "Special delivery" she continued

And she gave me a little box as I open it I saw a not

'I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle |ω･)ﾉ I Love You (〃°ω°〃)'

Below the note was a necklace

"Seems like Mr. Yoo is excited to see his Mrs. Yoo" Nayeon unnie teasingly

"After the wedding just keep it down until we get home okay" Jihyo teased

Leaving me a blushing mess "We all know Nayeon unnie and Momo are the one who's much louder than us" I teased back 

"Oh! Unnie is blushing" Jihyo said

We heard a knock and my Mom and Mama Yoo get in

"My daughter-in-law sure is beautiful" Mama Yoo said smiling

Jihyo and Nayeon unnie exited the room to give us our private time

"If Jeongyeon did something stupid please don't be afraid to tell me" Mama Yoo said caressing my hand

"I will Eomma" I replied smiling

"I will visit my son" Mama Yoo said and left the room

"My little girl had become a lovely woman" my Mom said smiling "We are here if anything happens if you need anything your Dad and I is here" my Mom said

"Mom... Thank you" I said and hugging my Mom

Jeongyeon's POV

This is it 

I asked for my Uncle to help me organize a beach wedding in Hawaii 

Helping me in finding a 5-star hotel for our guests

I know we that we don't have a lot of guest since I want our wedding to be exclusive just for us 

We invited of course our family members both of our parents and siblings

Our best friends and some of our colleagues

'Relax Yoo Jeongyeon you can do it'

I heard a knock from the door

"Come in" I said as Momo enter the room wearing his white long sleeve with beige pants

"Hi handsome" Momo said "Ready to make Mina the happiest woman on Earth?" he continued

I smiled "I'm always ready to make her the happiest woman on Earth" I answered 

"That's good please take care of her" he said and my Dad and Papa Myoui enter the room

"Congrats" my Dad said hugging me

"I'll leave Mina in your care Jeongyeon" Papa Myoui said

"I will Appa" I said bowing

"I'll go visit my daughter" he excuse himself and left

"Are you ready?" my Dad asked

"I was born ready Dad" I answered

"Don't let any tears shed from her make her the happiest woman alive" my Dad said

I always look out for my Dad he always take care of my Mom he wouldn't let anything happen to her and stay beside her through thick and thin and I will stay beside Mina until my last breathe

"I will Thanks Dad" I replied opening my arms to hug him

"Is my boys okay?" my Mom asked

"Mom" I called and hug my Mom "Where is Seoyeon and Seongyeon noona?" I asked

"Their helping Jihyo and Nayeon in preparing" my Mom replied

"My little prince found its princess" my Mom coed 

"Mom I'm a King Mina is my Queen and our future kids would be our prince and princesses" I said

"Of course it is" my Mom said we are cut of when Jihyo knock

"Uncle, Auntie the program will start" Jihyo said

"We'll get going" my Dad escorted my Mom outside while I prepare myself 

I wore my beige coat check my self in the mirror 

This is it 

Make her the happiest wife

I exited the hotel room and went to the beach where all of our family members are

As the program starts 

I was asked to walk down the aisle and wait for my bride to come

The smile in my face never left 

This is it

After this nothings gonna tear us apart

The procession starts where wedding party walks down the aisle and takes their places for the ceremony. Where I make my way to the altar 

After I walk to the aisle all of the included in the ceremony walk down the aisle as I wait for my bride

And the moment of truth 

I saw the love of my life look so beautiful in white

Beside her was her Dad Papa Myoui linking arms

I smiled looking at her she's perfect

As they reach the altar Papa Myoui let Mina link her arms with mine as we walk to the altar

"Take care of my daughter" Papa Myoui said

"I will Appa" I answered bowing

The officiant's opening remarks said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness how this two hearts will unite in marriage"

Mina's POV

The officiant start the ceremony

We face the priest in the altar as Jeongyeon hold my hands and we face each other

"Do you Yoo Jeongyeon take Myoui Mina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" 

"I do" Jeongyeon answered smiling not breaking our mutual gaze

"Do you Myoui Mina take Yoo Jeongyeon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" I answered smiling 

As we exchange our vows

"Myoui Mina or should I call you Mrs. Yoo Mina instead? *he grinned* Dork In the past years that I'm with you, you taught me how to laughed, loved, dressed well, make special omelette with ketchup every morning. I know we will argue to whoever will finish building the Lego but I know we'll continue to make each other a better person everyday we are together. I pledge to stay beside you through thick and thin. I won't let anything happen to us. Remember that I, your husband will be your knight in shinning armor I can be your slave forever. *he grinned* Our own family's protector. From now on everything we do, we do together with that being said I'm sure we'll have our fair share of troubles but as long as I'm with you I can handle anything no problem" he said smiling "I need you, you got to stay with me forever okay?" he continued with the hint of plead

"Mr Yoo I know a lot of things happen before this day a lot of challenges before this perfect day came but I assure you even if we got hit by an asteroid or being abducted by an alien I'll stay beside you, wall beside you and I will never let you go I 'll always stay with you no matter what. And one lifetime with you would never feel like enough. I can't imagine a day where you look at me the way that no other person ever has. A day you don't smile at me with that goofy grin I love so much" I start "Never think that there will be a day that I will let you go cu'z that word is close to impossible you know I'll always love you" I continued

And we exchange rings 

"With this ring, I wed thee." he said while he put the ring in my left ring finger

"With this ring, I wed thee." I said while I put the ring in his left ring finger

"With the power vested before me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

He lift my veil and cupped my cheeks with his right hand and look straight to my eyes he closes our gap then capture my lips

We kissed and everyone cheered

He kissed my lips then nose and my forehead smiling 

"I love you" he said 

"I love you too" I replied

He show me the goofy grin and I was shocked when he lift me bridal style 

I snaked my arms in his neck and pecked on his lips 

"Buddy save that for the night" Momo snapped us back to reality

He brought me down and held my hand and look at me smiling

Now is the start of forever


	4. Glee

Jeongyeon's POV

We walked hand in hand and thanked our guest who came while walking to the reception

"Kyungwan-ah we left you a present it's in your room" my Mom said while my Dad is smiling widely while wiggling his eyebrows

I have a bad feeling about that gift I sigh

Since its a small gathering we didn't occupy the whole function hall 

After the small gathering eating and some speech from our relatives family and friends the day end with just the two of us

"Are you tired?" I asked holding her hands

"Not really" she replied

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked

"That's a weird way to start our honeymoon" she said giggling

"Well I figured today was a tiring day so let's just loss it up a bit" I said "Besides we still have 8 days here we can do whatever we want" I continued

We enter our room that still had some unwrapped gifts from the guest

"Should we open this instead?" she asked "Ahh! before I forgot Mom and Dad gave me a ticket to California" she continued

"We can visit California Beaches" I said "And I'm also curious about Mom and Dad's gift" I continued

We received an appliances and some are glass, plates and other cutlery

"I found it" I said and unwrapped it it has another 2 boxes address to me and Mina

"Mina it's from my Mom" I said and handed it to her we sit at the edge of the bed

I open the box from Dad Oh my God it's a Viagra

I saw a blushing Mina lift what's inside the box its a lingerie

"What a weird way of telling us they want grandchildren" I said nervously laughing while Mina is blushing

"If your not yet ready it's okay don't feel pressure they're just messing around" I said approaching her "We still have a lot of place to go to we can do it when you're ready" I continued smiling

"Can we try it?... Now?" she asked

"Are you sure? aren't you tired?" I asked

"I'm fine" she said smiling 

I approach her and cupped her cheeks smiling 

Meeting each other gaze

"Your so beautiful" I said caressing her cheeks with my thumb

I close our gap and capture her lips its a sweet yet longing kiss my hands are roaming around her body I held her neck with one hand while slowly lay her down the bed I was about to deepen our kiss when a knock interrupted us

"Hyung we should drink" Momo said on the other side of the door "I brought soju" he continued

"Jeongie Minari open the door we don't want to hear any x-rated today please do it tomorrow after we get back to Korea" Nayeon said

"Jeongyeon" Jihyo called

I looked at Mina she's giggling "Aghhh... *I groaned* I guess we can't do it now" I said in a low tone "We can pretend we're asleep maybe they'll leave" I continued she giggled

"Open the door" Jihyo shouted

"Fine" I groaned 

I open the door while Mina keep the most embarrassing gifts we got from Mom and Dad

"I'll go get change" she said

"Ohh~~ so we're right on time" Momo said while rubbing his hands Nayeon take the Soju from Jihyo's hands and place it on the table they take some of snacks too

"So you've come prepared" I teased

"Of course Hyung we won't let this day pass without you being drank" Momo said "Besides you didn't come to your own bachelor party" he continued

"I don't want to be drank with a bunch of men they might do something before I tie a knot" I answered

Mina's POV

"You didn't even change your clothes you sly fox" Momo said

"Because we're busy unwrapping the gifts we're supposed to sleep when you arrived" Jeongyeon answered "It's okay if I sleep with this" he answered

We drank the sujo while telling stories endless stories and jokes 

"Look who said they won't let this chance pass without me getting drunk" Yeonie said looking at a sleeping Momo beside Nayeon while Jihyo is still fighting the urge to sleep

"We'll go to our room" Jihyo said

"No you can sleep here" I offered

"It's quite handful if we carry them to their room" Yeonie said "I'll ask room service for an extra pillow and blanket" he continued while picking the telephone

"I'm happy for you Minari" Jihyo said

"Thank you" I smiled

"Please take care of each other" she said

"I will" 

We heard a knock and Yeonie approach the door as the room service arrived

He gave the pillow to Jihyo while I took one pillow and lift Nayeon unnie's head and put the pillow same goes with Momo

Right after they put their head to the pillow they fell asleep

We went to the room suite and settle to bed

"Love let's take a quick shower?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Stop it Mr. Yoo you won't swoon me with that" I teased he pouted and he plopped down in bed

"Where do you wanna go tomorrow?" he asked while he tapped the space beside him I lay beside my head in his chest while he encircled his arms on my waist

"Maybe a quick tour before they get back to Korea" I answered "Mom and Dad will be back to Japan too the day after tomorrow" I continued

"So as Mom and Dad" he replied as he caress my waist "They told me they would join us on lunch right after those three went back to Korea" he continued

"Aren't you have project?" I asked 

"Nope before the wedding I finished all my projects I want to be alone with you" he said

"I was thinking of starting our own Pediatric Clinic me, Jihyo and Nayeon unnie" I said

"That's good Momo can walk your papers and I'll design your clinic" he offered

"So we have our own Architect" I teased

"I'm your Architect Mrs. Yoo" he replied "I'm also planning to ease up in the firm" he said

"Why?... is there something wrong?" I asked lifting my head facing him

He chuckled "No it's okay we don't really like working in the firm so we agreed to be working at home taking turns in visiting the firm and Dad asked me if I can manage his restaurant while Seongyeon noona busy with her acting and Seoyeon noona take her apprenticeship with Dad to fully take over the restaurant" he said

"Kai oppa told me he would like to meet you here after his game tomorrow on our family dinner" I said as I settled in his chest

"Your Big brother?" he asked shocked

"Yes why?" I said

"Do you think he'll like me?" he asked anxiously

"Of course he does what makes you think he doesn't?" I asked

"Nothing its just that I never had the chance to asked his blessing because he's busy with he's career" he said anxiously

"He liked you don't worry too much" I said chuckling "Let's sleep its getting late good night love" I said

"Good night love" he replied kissing my crown

I snuggle close to him as we drift to our dreamland


	5. The Yoo's

Jeongyeon's POV

I woke up with the most amazing view in my entire life the ray of the rising sun and this Goddess beside me still asleep

I observed her every movement the way she heave her chest breathing, snoring lowly 'cute'

'I'm married to a Goddess a cute Goddess'

The smile in my face didn't leave while I caress her cheeks kiss her forehead and lightly poking her cheeks

"Good morning love" I whispered

She yawned and cover her mouth

"Why?" I asked

"I haven't brush my teeth yet" she said hiding inside her hand 'cute'

I hold her hand and remove it in her face, she's blushing

"Hi tomato" I teased "It doesn't smell that bad" I said smelling her while smiling

"Don't feel bashful I love everything about you" I said

She peck a kiss on my lips and run directly to the bathroom

"Hey" I said and follow her in the bathroom

I hug her from behind while she's brushing her teeth I nuzzled up against her neck

She handed me my toothbrush as she wash her face after where done I take my revenge I hold her hand and pull her close kissing her lips 

I can feel her smiling 

"Now we're even" I said and kiss her forehead

We make our way to the kitchen where we saw Jihyo washing her face and Nayeon yawning

"Good morning" they greet

"Morning" I said and I let go of Mina's waist and pick the telephone calling for room service for breakfast

"My head is pounding" Nayeon whine

"Arghhh" Momo wail 

"Who was the one who suggested to drink?" I teased

"Ahhh!! we failed again" Momo said face palming

"Why?" Mina asked

As we heard a knock I went to the door to pick the breakfast

"Thank you" I said and bow as he went inside the room to set the food in the table

"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison

We had our breakfast in silence as I pick some pills in my bag for hangover

"Take this after your meal" I said while handing the pills to Jihyo, Momo and Nayeon

"How come you had this when I haven't seen you drunk?" Momo asked

"It's for precaution" I said 

We settle in the living room after having breakfast and watch a movie

"What movie do you prefer?" I asked my wife

"Hmmm... action movie?" she replied 

"Romance?" Nayeon suggested

"Horror?" I teased Mina while she shrugged her head telling me she doesn't want horror I chuckle looking at her 

Momo and Nayeon are cuddling while Jihyo is busy with her phone 

After we decide what to watch I fix the TV and settled in the sofa 

Mina lean her head in my chest while we watch a movie 

We spent our morning binge watching 

My phone ring that caught our attention I quickly run to get my phone in the bedside table

"Mom" 

"Kyungwan-ah join us have lunch before we get back to Korea our flight is later 4:30 pm" my Mom said through the phone

"Okay Mom see you" I said before she hanged up

"My Mom asked me to have lunch with them" I announce as Jihyo, Momo and Nayeon quickly exited the room and went back to their room to fix themselves since they have the same flight back to Korea

"Let's take a shower?" I asked smirking

"I don't think we have time for that" she replied smiling

I groaned

"Don't worry Mr. Yoo before the day ends I'm all yours" she said while she motion her hand in my chest and wink

"Aren't you aggressive Mrs. Yoo" I replied snaking my hands on her waist 

"Only for you" she replied smiling she shriek when I cupped her ass as her feet no longer feel the floor, I lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs on my waist

I smirk "I like that Mrs. Yoo" I said "I'm all yours as well" I whisper in her left ear

"Now now Mr. Yoo we need to get ready for lunch" she said as I carry her to our bathroom 

I let her shower first since I have to clean up the living room

"Yeonie its your turn" Mina said as she exited the bathroom with a towel wrap her body

I quickly went inside and clean up myself

After dressing up I wore my denim shorts with white polo I walk out in the bathroom and saw Mina wearing brown summer dress

"Hi beautiful" I said she giggled sitting at the edge of the bed watching my wife apply make up

We exited the room and went directly to the hotel's restaurant

"Here they are what took you so long?" Momo teased wiggling his eyebrows

"Nothing let's go" I said holding Mina's hands 

We saw my Dad waiving his hands gesturing us where are they seated we reached their table and settle down the food arrive

"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison

We ate in silence until our dessert was served

"I don't think I'll eat dessert" Mom said "Girls can you join me buy souvenir while the boys stay here eating dessert?" she continued

"Sure Auntie" Nayeon replied and cling to Mina 

They walked away from the restaurant and I was left with Dad and Momo

"How was the night? Did my gift work?" my Dad asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Dad please stop that Mina might feel pressure in conceiving our baby" I said "I don't want her to feel pressure I want to enjoy our married life before starting our own family please understand Dad" I continued smling

"Mina really is special to you" he said feeling proud

"She is Dad I'll do everything I can to make her happy" 

"That's good to hear take care of your wife" he said tapping my shoulder "Let's go hunt down our wives before they make our credit card cry" he said while we burst out laughing

"I don't think Mina can make my credit card cry" I said thinking

"Just wait till she's pregnant you'll see a different side of your wife" my Dad said "Trust me I experienced it in your Mom its fun and scary sometimes" he continued

We exited the restaurant and look for every souvenir shop

Mina's POV

We went to the souvenir shop and look for souvenir of course

"Does my son treating you well?" Eomma asked

"Yes Eomma his still a big baby but a sweet big baby" I replied Jihyo, Seoyeon, Seongyeon, and Nayeon unnie are running around the store like a bunch of little kids

"That good to hear don't be afraid to tell me if there is something wrong if you need advice or anything I'll be honor to help you you're like the daughter I didn't know I needed" she said 

"I will Eomma" I said 

"Kids control your self" Eomma shouted "Sometimes I always wonder what's wrong with my kids?" she continued

"Mom you know pretty well that we all share the same blood" Seongyeon unnie answered

"Please hurry up in finding a lifetime partner your not getting younger we want to see our grandchildren" Eomma said

"Mom you don't need to worry we have Mina and Jeongyeon" Seoyeon unnie said as I blush

"Please don't feel pressure with them they're just messing around" Eomma whispered

"Aish this kid your much more older than Mina I should have my grandchildren with you first" Eomma said 

"Ohhh Jeongie, Momo and Uncle is here" Nayeon unnie said

"Yeobo" Eomma called Appa

Yeonie approach me and snake his hands in my waist

"Are you okay? Are you sick? your face is red" Yeonie asked

"She's fine Kyungwan maybe because of the heat" Eomma said as I hummed

"You sure?" he asked

"I'm fine don't worry too much" I said

"We better get going our flight will be in an hour let's go kids" Appa said as we walked back to the hotel

We part ways as we make our way to our room 

"Is it okay if we take them to airport?" Yeonie asked

"Of course" I said we waited for their text to know if they'll leave

After 30 mins they texted us that there on their way to the airport 

We took the cab to the airport and saw them 

"Bye Mom and Dad" Yeonie said as he hug them one by one "Seoyeon noona Seongyeon noona"

"Bye Mina Bye Jeongie" Nayeon unnie, Momo and Jihyo said and hug me and Yeonie

"Enjoy your stay here Enjoy your honeymoon" Appa said as he snake his hands on Eomma's waist now I know how Yeonie get that habit not gonna complain I like it when he did that

They enter the departure and left waiving shouting goodbye

"Let's take a walk" Yeonie said as he reached for my hand we walked around the area before getting back to the hotel

We enter our room and he locked the door not letting go of my hand

He plopped down to bed and he tapped the space beside him I make my way on his side and snuggle close to him smell his scent

"You always smell good love" he said

"Really? It doesn't smell sweat?" I asked

"Hmm.. I bet your sweat smell good too" he said as he nuzzled up against my neck 

We stay in that position and didn't realize we fell asleep


	6. The Myoui's

Mina's POV

I woke up with the sound of my phone 

Ahh! right we had dinner with Mom and Dad

I pick up my phone in the bedside table and saw Mom texted me

'See you on a diner nearby Kai is with us he's excited to see you and Jeongyeon'

I poke Yeonie's cheek waking him up

"Hmm?" he hummed

"Mom and Dad asked us to join them on dinner" I replied

He open his eyes and rubbed it cute

"Guess we both fell asleep" he said stretching his arms

"I'll go wash up first" I said and I went to the bathroom 

"We can go wash up together" he said smirking I smiled

"Okay" he said and went back laying down

I went to the bathroom and wash myself then dressed up nicely shortly after that I went out I saw Yeonie playing with his phone

"Ohh your done? Momo texted me they arrived in Korea they told me to enjoy the honeymoon and he's planning in proposing to Nayeon" he said 

"Hmm that's great now they can settle down I'm sure Nayeon unnie will say yes" I answered

"How do you think Momo would propose? something romantic or something extraordinary?" he asked rubbing his chin thinking

"I think more romantic Nayeon unnie has always been a fan of romantic movies" I answered

"Fair point" he said and went to the vanity table and pick his towel "I'll go wash up" he said and went straight to the bathroom after a while he came out wearing a white shirt and light blue summer shorts

"Hi handsome" I teased "Hello to gorgeous" he replied smiling 

My phone rang again it's my Mom

"Mom?" I answered

"Mina-yah?" I heard Kai on the other line

"Oppa? Is that you?" I asked

"Who else? *he chuckled* I lost my phone after the game so I had to borrow Mom's phone we're here at the nearby diner at the hotel Mom said they had their early flight tomorrow" he said

"We're on our way" I said then he hanged up

"Let's go?" I asked and Yeonie instantly hold my hand as we exited the room 

We arrive at the diner and saw Kai waiving his hands

"Their here" I heard Dad said

"Hello Hyung nice to meet you" Yeonie greet and extend his hand for a handshake

"No need to be formal I'm your brother-in-law" Kai Oppa said smiling I smiled

They're actually alike Oppa is a big softy too so as Yeonie I bet they get along pretty well

The food arrived

"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison

We ate in silence then dessert arrived

Dad, Kai and Yeonie excused themselves and went to the bar to have a little talk and drink I was left with Mom

"So... have you two done it?" my Mom asked

"Mom.. it's embarrassing" I said hiding my blushing face

"It's okay Mina happen to every newly married couple" she said "Almost every couple you'll see here also are newly wedded couple" she gestured her hands around

"I guess so but still Mom" I reasoned out

"It's okay to be bashful about it I also felt that when your Dad and I got married" she said "Just relax and enjoy it together" my Mom said smiling I don't know if she's teasing or advising

"We'll wait for our future grandchildren" she continued now she's teasing 

The boys went back to our table

"Yeobo did you drink again?" Mom asked Dad "Aish you know we have a flight tomorrow morning" my Mom continued

"I didn't drink that much I'm fine honey" my Dad reassured "Let's go we need to sleep early" Dad continued

As Mom, Dad and Kai oppa went to their respective rooms 

I was about to follow them to our hotel room when Yeonie hold my hands stopping me from doing so

"Do you want to have a walk in the beach?" he asked I nodded he hold my hand as we went to the beach

We stroll around the beach nearby our hotel its dark but the dark starry night is an amazing view

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f74796d42777958334d68586c44413d3d2d3930343130383639362e313631386465643632396562393261643839323133393131313131372e6a7067 

After walking around we found a perfect spot where almost every tourist are nowhere to be found

We alone in the shore as Yeonie settle in I seat in front of him enveloping in his arms

"Warm" he said and snuggle close

Jeongyeon's POV

We excused ourselves since Papa Myoui want to have a drink while we had our little talk

"Jeongyeon right? I'm sorry if I cannot attend to the wedding the game had an adjustments so we got caught up" Kai Hyung said

"It's okay hyung the important thing is your here" I answered

"Take care of our princess" he said 

"We'll entrust our princess in your care" Appa said

"Thank you Appa Hyung I will" I answered

"Its in the house" hyung said and handed me a whiskey

"Thank you" I answered

"What's your plan after the honeymoon?" Appa asked

"Mina has been planning on starting their own pediatric clinic when we get back to Seoul I volunteer to design and Momo would be in charge in the documents needed" I answered "I'll probably work at home since I don't really like working in the firm I'm planning on starting a business" I continued

"I meant when are you starting your own family?" Dad chuckled

"A-ahh I honestly want to enjoy our marriage life first explore the world together and if Mina is ready to start a family I would gladly support her" I said "I don't want her to feel pressure in conceiving our baby it's not that easy and we're still young I hope you understand Appa" I said

"My daughter really is lucky *he chuckled* your lucky to have each other *he smiled* we'll wait for our grandchild don't worry too much now that I know you know how hard for them to carry a child for 9 months I know I gave my blessings to a good man" he said tapping my shoulder

"Thank you Appa" I said smiling

"Now Kai when are you gonna give me a grandchild?" Appa asked hyung

"I found a girl Dad she's an artist in Korea bu I don't know how to woo her" Hyung said

"We can help you with that" I said "Tell us the name hyung I would gladly help you" I said

"Sure maybe after our game next month I'll visit you in Korea" he said smiling

"That's good to hear" Appa said tapping hyung's shoulder

"Let's get back to our wives" Appa said and we went back to the table 

"Yeobo did you drink again?" Eomma asked Appa "Aish you know we have a flight tomorrow morning" Eomma continued

"I didn't drink that much I'm fine honey" Appa reassured "Let's go we need to sleep early" he continued

As Eomma, Appa and Kai Hyung went to their respective rooms

Mina was about to follow them to our hotel room when I hold her hands stopping her from doing so

"Do you want to have a walk in the beach?" I asked she nodded I hold her hand as we went to the beach

We stroll around the beach nearby our hotel its dark but the dark starry night is a perfect combination for a late night talk

After walking around we found a perfect spot where almost every tourist are nowhere to be found

We alone in the shore I sat down as Mina sat in front of me enveloping her in my arms

"Warm" I said and snuggle close 

"How was the talk?" Mina asked 

"It's okay he's actually a softy when it comes to you" I said chuckling

"He really is I told you he liked you" she said 

"Thank you" I said

"For?" she asked facing me

"For everything, from marrying me and make me the most luckiest man in the world" I said kissing her temple

"Then thank you too" she said smiling

"Why?" I asked

"Because you asked me to marry you because you too make me the most luckiest woman alive" she said as she give me a quick peck in the lips

I smiled "Then the world has the most luckiest man and woman alive" I said

"They had" she said I close our gap "I love you" I said and kiss her lips 

She mumbled the words "I love you too" between our kisses 

Our kiss gets rough and steamy as I caress her sides I gentle went down to attack her neck as I carefully lay her down the shore as I top her

Kissing her non stop I got more turn on when I heard her moaned 

I can feel my shorts getting tighter

I attack her neck and left some love bites we're making out in the beach when I felt Mina's hands lay flat in my chest

"Bring me to bed , Love" she said seductively I smirked

"I would love that, Love" I answered


	7. Be as One

Jeongyeon's POV

We walked hand in hand and went directly to our room as I close the door I quickly put the 'do not disturb' sign

I grew impatient as I pinned her down the wall as she instinctively put her hands around my neck "I love you" I said not breaking our mutual gaze and kiss her 

"I love you too" she mumbled between our kisses

I attack her neck leaving love bites travelling from her lips to neck to her collar bones 

"I really love your smell" I mumbled as I sniffed her scent then I cup her ass as she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and I carry her in our bedroom 

I carefully lay her down the bed as I look straight to her brown orbs drowning my self in her gaze then trail kisses where her moles are

I slowly undress her till she's only wearing her lacy underwear

"Looks like someone is excited" I teased as I rub my fingers in her clothed pussy

"And so are you" she said smirking cupping my clothed dick

"Only you can make me hard like this that makes me weak down on my knees" I whisper sending shiver down her spine

I remove my shirt and attack her lips as I unclasped her lacy bra, she gasped when I cupped her mounds I trailed kisses form her lips to her neck and collar bone sucking and licking her erected nipple she moaned as I rubbed and play with her right nipple 

I proceed to put her lace underwear to its side teasing her clit and trail kisses from her foot up to her legs and her thighs then her core She's wet "Damn you smell amazing" I said as I remove it she lift her butt to remove the underwear "Can I?" I asked she hummed in response while I take her

I lick every part of her core playing with her clit rubbing it with my fingers 

I love hearing her moans, whimpers her voice so weak and in pleasure

"Love can I?" I asked 

"Uh- huh" the only thing I heard

"I'll take that as yes" I said 

Then I insert one finger stroking it gently in and out she gasped and arched her back

"Holy fuck your so wet" I said then insert another finger in

"Oh my God.... Yeonie" she moaned

I positioned myself into a much more comfortable position not breaking eye contact and continue to finger fucking her curling my fingers trying my best to reach every pleasuring spot

"Yeonie... there ohh... God... ahhh" she moaned 

"I'm... ahh ... close.. Yeonie" she said before I heard last breathless moan then she came 

I gladly lapped her clean 

"Your so loud darling I love it" I said

She caress my body from my chest down to my abs then grabbed my clothed dick she shove her hands inside my shorts I gasped she continue to caress my dick then give it a few pumping "Take it out now" she demanded as I remove my shorts along with my undies 

My 9-inch dick sprung out from its confinement 

"Oh my God Yeonie your... so big" she said as she give my cock a lustful look and she pushed me hard down the bed exchange our position 

I gasped when she gave it few strokes

Mina's POV

"Mina you don't have to" he said trying his best to stop me

"Let me pleased you love" Then I lick its swollen tip 

"Ahh Mina" he moaned

I continue to lick its swollen tip then take his whole length in my mouth I can feel it at the back of my throat 

"Jesus... Mina... oh fuck" he moaned taking his whole length I gagged and make a popping sound

"You taste amazing Yeonie" I said seductively while rubbing his hot rod

Then that's it in a swift motion he flip our position where I'm lying under his skin on the top of me

"I love this side of yours love" he said while caressing my sides attacking me with kisses I can feel myself getting wetting in each contact I want to feel him inside

He rubbed the tip of his cock in my folds teasing and igniting my pussy that is in dire need of his manhood "Tell me if it hurts" he said as he line his cock in front of my wet entrance

"Baby I want to feel all of you" he said then slowly push his length inside me

"Ahh--hhh" my breathe hitch with the contact

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly I nodded but he stopped moving 

"Sorry if it hurts you" he said apologetically "Tell me if I can move" he continued

"It's okay" I said then he moved in slowly I can feel my pussy almost tear in half it's painful yet pleasing he broke my hymen as I felt a warm liquid flowing

"Are you okay? Your bleeding" he said worriedly

"I'm fine it's my... first time... please be gentle" I said blushing

"I will" he said and kissed me

Then he slowly trust himself inside little by little I can myself losing my mind

"Ahh... ahh faster Yeonie " I moaned 

"Fuck... love your so tight..." he fasten his paced leaving me a moaning mess

I can feel his massive cock inside me hitting deep and felt the tip of his cock hit the gates of my womb

He braces himself and start moving his hips and thrusting faster 

"Oh God you felt so good" I moaned "Please love..... don't stop" I begged

"That's impossible" I blushed hearing that

He lift my legs and out it above his shoulder positioning me in a delicious angle as he trust deeper and faster hitting that spot again and again and again. He braces himself in the headboard as he dove deeper in and out in and out 

I can't help myself but to meet his every trust we are a moaning mess

"I'm gonna cum Babe" he said

"Cum inside me Baby" I replied

After a few deep and fast thrust We reached our orgasm 

"I-im cumming" we both shouted in unison as my eyes rolled back with my mouth slightly open as he cum inside me

He growled then released all his seed deep inside my womb after thrusting and plunged harder onto me in one thrust his cock then kept on moving further inside of me showing how he wanted to plant his seeds nicely inside my womb, doesn't want it to be wasted

We stayed in this position for a minute with him thrusting slowly to support my orgasm until it turn down "I love you" he said looking straight into my eyes

I smiled "I love you too" I said then he kissed me a long passionate kiss

He slowly pulled out inside of me I could feel cum oozing out from my pussy and onto our bed making a pool of cum he's shocked looking at his cock drenched in thick cum then he plopped down beside me 

"God that was amazing Love" he said smiling facing me then he tucked some of my hair in my ears

"Yes it is Love" I replied smiling then I position myself at the top of him making his chest my pillow snuggling close to him 

"Good night Love" he said as he cover our nakedness then kiss my forehead

"Good night love" I answered snuggling closer


	8. Utopia

Mina's POV

I woke up and feel something snuggle up in between my breast I squint my eyes adjusting too the morning sunlight that shines partially in our room 

I look below me to see Yeonie squashed between my mounds I blush knowing we're still both naked, legs tangled with each other as his face is in between my mounds 'What a baby'

I can feel my heartbeat faster than usual as I remember how wonderful our first ever love making I hug his head further to my mounds I could feel his long and huge cock resting on my thigh

I can feel myself getting wetter in this kind of position I tried to adjust but to my surprise I could feel his erection I tried to squirm under but ended up rubbing it more 

"A-ahh" I moaned and felt him sucking my nipple

"Morning love" he said lifting his head slightly then gave me a quick peck on the lips out of embarrassment I hid his neck

"Aren't you being naughty love?" he teased "rubbing me early in the morning"

"Oh really, says who's the one who's been hard early in the morning" I teased lightly pinching his balls he gasped and giggled softly adjusting his position in my level

"Was I too rough last night? Sorry if I'm lacking somewhere it's my firs--" 

"No, it's amazing and perfect. It was the best thing ever, last night was really special to me and I want to do it again many times with you" I said cutting him off

"You're amazing too....specially your sexy moans" he said whispering the last words making me a blushing mess

He start kissing me passionately as I control my moans I don't want our neighboring rooms to hear something erotic early in the morning 

"You can moan love... I love hearing it" he said 

"I don't think our neighbors will" I said seductively "let's take it to the bathroom shall we? Love" I said beckoning him to the bath he gladly took my hand 

We entered the bathroom as he let the water fill the bathtub he position inside the bathtub sitting while his buddy standing proudly he tapped the space in front of him as I went there sitting between his arms as we feel the flowing water in our bodies good thing the bathtub is big enough for the both of us its more like a jacuzzi than a bathtub

He continue rubbing my sides as he nuzzle against my neck inhaling my scent I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter when I felt his cock brushing against my back I kept on moaning as he left traces of hickeys on my nape then on my back he then fondle my mounds leaving me a moaning mess

"I love you" he whispered resting his chin on my shoulder I turn to his side and kiss him " I love you too" I mumble between our kiss I can feel him smiling

Jeongyeon's POV

I turn her around carefully exchanging our position making her rest against the bathtub then I kiss her, full of love, it's what she deserve the most I kiss her hungrily and my hands we're out of control, it's making its way to every inch of her skin, she's as hot as I am, and the water was no use at all 

My kiss travel down to her jaw then her neck down to her collar bone I can hear her heavy breathing and her heart's loud beating the sound pushed me more to give in to her more

The room was covered with moans, Every corner of it was telling the love we're making. The taste of her alluring me to loss my mind and surrendering to what my body desires

"I don't think I can stop myself love" I started "I want you" I whispered

"I'm all yours love" she answered seductively I smirked as she shriek when I carry her bridal style "I've been dying to try this" I teased smiling and we exited the bathtub 

I lay her down the bed "Do you think they had extra bedding" she asked "I think they had don't worry too much love" I answered "Shall we?" I asked "We shall" she answered smirking

I gave her a long passionate kiss while I rub her sides cupping her cheeks with one hand I heard her moaned turning me on I felt my cock twitched from her voice so weak in and pleasure

I slowly caress her body from her cheeks down her body gentle fondling her mounds licking and flicking my tongue on her hardened nipple sucking it while not breaking our staring contest my hands went its way to her wet pussy as I play with her nipple I also rubbed my fingers in her clit I can feel her wetness from my fingers I lift it then look lustfully in her eyes as I licked the finger that I used 

I swallowed hard at the view as I slowly approach her wet pussy then I licked it she arched her back at the sudden contact then she get used to it I licked and flicked my tongue in her pussy she squirm under my skin as she bit her lower lip preventing herself from moaning loudly

"You can scream as loud as you want love" I said as her face turn beat red 

Her love juice... it taste weird yet so good

"Ahh... I.. want you... love" she moaned 

"I got you love" I answered as I plunged my tongue inside her love hole, sucking all her love juice that was leaking non stop 

"Why.. are.. you.... so good... at this--" she moaned as I pushed my tongue deeper and twirled it inside teasing her g-spot continuously I felt her walls tighten indicating her impending release

"I-im... cumming..." she shouted, her cum drenching my mouth as I keep on drinking and slurping it

"A-aahhh" she whimpered as I pulled my tongue out from her cunt after I'm done drinking her love juice

I rubbed my raw cock in her pulsating pussy "Stop... teasing... love" she moaned as I slowly insert my cock inside her wet pussy

"F-fuck you're... so.. tight" I growled 

"Oh.. my God.. Yeonie... there.. fuck.. yes there" she moaned "Fas... ter... baby Oh God Jeongyeon... you're... so good... at this.." 

I gain my momentum as I keep on thrusting much more faster and deeper making sure I hit her pleasuring spot

"You... felt... so... good... Mina ahhh... fuck" I moaned "I-im... gonna cum... love" as I plunged deeper and faster she grabbed the bed sheet firmly and bit her lower lip as she can't stop moving her hips meeting my cock's each thrust 

"Oh... F--fuck" she moaned loudly 

"Arghhh... shit... I-im cumming...." as I pulled back and forth in unbelievable speed before plunged harder into her in one thrust, releasing my seeds inside her womb along her tight walls since the cum went outside by itself, I let myself stay inside her until the heat came off

"That.. felt.. amazing" I said breathing heavily smiling looking at her 

"Yeah" she answered still out of breathe I gather the sheets to cover our naked body as I snuggled up close to her enveloping her in my embrace as we sleep some more

(Time Lapse)

I open my eyes feeling ecstatic looking beside me is the best thing that ever happen in my life I can't wait to have our munchkin in the near future I turn around facing her I was captivated with her flawless beauty every little thing about her is adorable

"Do you usually stare at someone like that?" she asked opening her eyes

"Not really... but for my wife I would gladly do so" I said cupping her cheeks "Good morning love" 

"I don't think it's still morning" she said chuckling 

"Well we just woke up so it's still morning" I answered she was about to sit 

"Ah ah" she said and held her lower stomach

"Does it still hurt?" I asked sitting beside her

I sat on our bed and I saw our clothes still scattered around the room 

She nodded "It's okay I'll asked room service for our breakfast" I said as I help her stand up "I'll go wash up" she said but she still can't stand up properly "I'm sorry" I said then she shriek after I carried her to our bathroom "Sorry For?" she asked

"For this I didn't consider your still sore--" 

"It's okay its normal because its my first time and I like it" she said cutting me off I smiled and kiss her "No love no more funny business in the bath" she warned I pout "Okay" I said pouting

"Aigoo.. my big baby" she coed

We enter the bathroom and started cleaning each other I carefully washed her body after washing up we wore our bathrobe and went outside the room and went to our living room to open the TV as I called the room service for our breakfast slash lunch basically brunch 

"What would you like love?" I asked "Anything would be okay love" she answered totally emerged from the TV

After a while the room service arrived I quickly open the door to get our breakfast I closed the door after as we settle in the living room not bothering changing and munched our food still watching after breakfast she snuggled close to me as we watch another movie

We spent our whole morning binge watching 

"Are you bored?" she asked 

"Nope I like it when we're like this" I said spooning her as she dive in deeper in my embrace "Why you want to walked around?" I asked 

"Nope I'm still sore down there" *she looked down* I bit my lip realizing what she meant "So there's no way I can walk around properly" she said I smiled

"Well then I'm your loyal trusty slave" I said "You can asked me anything I'll give it to you right away" 

"Hmm... I think I loved to spend the whole day here in our room watching, snuggling and spooning against you" she said as I move in closer to her 

"Your wish is my command my Queen" I answered 

"Thank you my King" she said as she gave me a quick peck on my lips then we started binge watching a whole bunch of action movies while we snuggling up with each other


	9. Vegged out

Mina's POV

We spent our whole day binge watching basically vegging out since I can't walked properly cu'z I felt sore we're currently binge watching a movie trilogy I also want to walked around the beach, visit mall practically roam around the place but after our honeymoon we'll be back to Korea

"Nothing much but I'm thinking of the day after tomorrow we'll visit California so we'll have our flight as early as 7:00 am then after 3 days we'll get back to normal we'll be back to Korea" I said

"You want to move somewhere isolated?" he asked

"I guess I always want to settle in a province and live a much more peaceful life" I answered

"Then let's move" he said cheerfully "We really are meant to be" he chuckled I scrunched my face and asked "Why?"

"When I was a kid I always told my Mom that after I earned enough money to support me and my family I want to moved to somewhere I can see the wonderful hidden places basically province or remote island but my Mom told me that when I take Architecture as my profession I would definitely be around cities she told me that no girl would want to settle in something so isolated" he said with the hint of sadness "Then I met you right after I realize I don't need a girl I need my woman" he said looking straight to my eyes

"Aren't you being cheesy Mr. Yoo" I teased 

"I'm always cheesy that's why they called me Yoo Romeo" he said "Do you have place in mind?" he asked

"Hmmm... Jeju or Yangpyeong-gun" I answered still thinking "Yangpyeong-gun final answer" I said enthusiastically 

"Yangpyeong-gun it is" he said "Ahh! perfect timing" he said "Why?" I asked "My last project before our wedding was an apartment there they're still looking for buyer so I know where we'll stay" he said "I'll asked Momo if he can help me with the papers then we'll move" 

"That's amazing I can't wait to get back to Korea" I said 

"Which reminds me do you want their to start the clinic" he asked

"Depends, Jihyo and Nayeon unnie want it in Cheongdam-dong though we'll figure it out" I answered

"I'm with you all the way" he said kissing my temple

"Thank you" I said after a while the room service arrived since we don't want to go out of the room we had our breakfast slash lunch practically brunch inside and now dinner

We munch our food while watching after dinner I tried walking but its still stinging I sigh but surprise when I can't feel the wooden floor I turn around and saw Yeonie carrying me bridal style

"I told you I can be your slave my Queen" he said I blushed "Ohh... did I make my wife flustered?" he teased as I hid behind my hands "Don't cover your face love to where did my Queen want to go?" he asked "Bathroom" I answered shortly he carried me to the bathroom he put me at the top of the lavatory counter "I'm sorry if I worn you out too much that you can't properly walked" he said apologetically I smile "Not really, it's normal to be this worn out the first time *as I cupped his cheeks meeting each others gaze* so it's okay love don't worry too much" I said and left a quick peck on his lips he moved closer and held my waist as he kissed me passionately then rest his forehead in mine "Thank you I love you" he said "I love you too" I answered he helped me changed into my pajamas after we dressed up he lift me again "I think I can walk love" I said "Nope not gonna happen love I'll be your slave for today and even forever" he said we arrive at out bedroom and he carefully put me into bed I moved and rest against the headboard as he do the same and checked his phone on the bedside table

"Oh!... Uncle has been looking for us today" he said chuckling "He asked why didn't we went to his beer house" he said facing me "You wanna visit tomorrow?" he asked "Sure I'd love to" I answered as he kept his phone in the bedside table he settle himself in bed and tapped the space beside him I went to his side and snuggle close to him "Ahhh~ sleeping with you in this position sure is amazing" he said I nuzzle close sniffing his scent vanilla musk 

"You always smell so good love" he said I look at him and he closed his eyes smiling I snuggle close and drift to our dreamland

The next morning I woke up hearing a soft snore beside me was a sleeping ostrich more like a llama with his blonde hair his definitely a llama he moved his hands and put it above my waist pulling me closer I smiled 

I'm married to a big baby, A handsome big baby'

"Good morning love" I said 

"Morning love" he replied even he hasn't open his eyes yet

"Wake up" I said with an aegyo

"Cute" he said makes me blush

"I always love your aegyo its adorable" he said before left a quick peck on my lips "Nope erase that even without aegyo your adorable" he said maintaining eye contact "Your my adorable penguin" and he kissed me passionately then he rest his forehead in mine "Where shall my Queen wants to visit?" he asked

"I've been searching before our wedding malls to visit here so I want to visit Ala Moana Center its a 10 minutes drive though" I said "It's okay we can rent a car" he said we stretch our bodies and we take a sit in bed "Shall we my queen?" he asked asking for my hand that I gladly take "Does it still hurt?" he asked come to think of it "Not really it's not that stingy but not that painful" I answered "That's good to hear" he said smiling "I'll asked for the room service for breakfast" he said as he picked up the telephone in the living area "I'll wash up" I said as I enter the bathroom and wash myself

"You really like taking a bath early in the morning" he said right after I exited the bathroom

"Trust me love it's a great way to start a day" I answered as I felt his chin resting above my shoulder as his hands are around my waist "Love please take a bath you stink" I teased he pout "Okay" he said pouting and dragging his feet towards the bathroom I chuckle after a few minutes he went out wearing his summer shorts with Hawaiian shirt with his sandals as I wore my white sundress with sandals I walked to our closet to look for my summer hat when I felt a hand around my waist "Hello gorgeous" he said hugging me from behind

"Hello too handsome" I teased holding his hand while I looked around the closet "Ohh here it is" I said picking up the summer hat "Bring your sunglasses to I know how sensitive your eyes when it comes to sunlight" he said rummaging his bag to looked for our sunglasses 

Well his right ever since I was a kid I'm always been sensitive to sunlight to the point that I can't open it when I'm outside so I always brought a sunglasses or sometimes leave the house during the day well even in night that's when I got addicted to playing games on PC even in console that's when I first saw Yeonie in a gaming center we choose the same game in console but after he saw I picked it up too he let it go despite the fact that he picked it up first after that day Jihyo introduced Yeonie to us Momo that's how our story began I smiled remembering our first encounter "Why are you smiling?" he asked handling me the sunglasses "Nothing I just remembered our first encounter" I said chuckling "Ohh you mean in a mall?" he asked "Yhup, I honestly thought you'd fought for the game but you let go" I said chuckling "I wouldn't fought for something like that my Mom always remind me treat woman nicely" he said "But because of that game I met my wife" he said tucking a few strands of hair in my ear "You look gorgeous love" he said I blushed

"I also met my husband" I said "You look handsome too love" 

"And I 'm forever grateful with that game despite the fact that I haven't win in that game" he said chuckling "I remembered when you saw me sneaked up to class just to sleep in the rooftop" he's laughing "And I didn't told the teacher because I'm still grateful with the game" I answered laughing "That day Jihyo introduced me to you and Momo" he continued "Right good old days" I answered "Is that why you want to visit a mall?" he asked "Not really I pick a mall cu'z it's quite hot to walked around the beach" I said "and that also" I said in a low tone "Whatever the reason I'll always remember everything about you" he said I smiled and cupped his cheek as I left a quick peck on his lips

"Let's go love" he said and held my hands we went outside the room and went to a car rental place 

After filling up with some papers before renting we settle inside the car and drove to the said mall

Jeongyeon's POV

We arrived at the mall within 10 minutes or so I still held her hand as we walked around the mall "Do you wanna watch a movie?"I asked "Sure" she answered smiling widely "Movie maniac" I teased "Lego maniac" she also teased back "A couple of maniac" I joked as she laughed "We really share the same humor" I said as she smiled and look into my eyes "You're still no jam" she deadpanned "But you just laugh a while ago" I said pouting "Oww.. my big baby" she said squishing my cheeks as I pull her close and stole a kiss from her as she blushed I smiled "I love you love" I said kissing her temple "I love you too" she replied smiling with a visible tint of red in her cheeks


	10. Jaunt

Jeongyeon's POV

We roam around the mall not letting go of each others hand seems like they don't have that kind of cinema "Love you still want to watch a movie?" I asked she's really a kind of person who roam around a lot "It seems like they don't have those kinds of cinema" I continued she pressed my hands and look straight to my eyes I know where she wanted to go "Lego?" as we saw a Lego shop nearby she smiled showing her adorable gummy smile then she nodded. We walked directly to the stall and looked around eyeing every Lego thinking if we like to take it home she let go of my hand as she waddle to a shelf with a set of rare Lego set 4634 pieces rare Lego Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters "You like it?" I asked she flash her eye smile with her gummy smile "Look who's the Lego maniac now " I teased as I pick it up at the shelf "Us" she replied smiling widely as she pointed the Lego set I also picked earlier I chuckled as we look around again after picking up different set we walked to a counter and pay off

"Yeonie look" she said while pointing at a game store 'GameStop' "Let's have a look?" I said I took the shopping bag from the Lego store and held her hand went directly to the shop "Aloha" the attendant greet "Aloha" we greet back lightly bowing we looked around from shelf after shelf after shelf "Got something that caught you eyes?" I asked she shrugged her head and pout I smiled and take a glance at my watch 11:30 am it's almost time for lunch "Let's have lunch?" I said trying to lift her mood back she smiled and nodded "I liked to visit a cafe nearby they offer Acai bowl" she said "Love I think that's for dessert but anything for my Queen" I said and held her hand "I want to try Hawaiian cuisine" she said "Sure I'm also curious" I answered as we walked hand in hand and went back to the malls parking lot we reach the rented car and settle inside I put the shopping bag in the back seat as we settle in the driver seat and passenger seat I was about to start the car when I felt a hand below my waist I turned around to see Mina reaching the end of my seat belt "Mr. Yoo I told you a hundred times please put your seat belt on" she said with her worried eyes "Sorry I'm just excited" I answered back holding her hands "Let's go?" I asked "She nodded and I started to drive it's only a 10 minutes drive so we arrived before the clock hits 12 noon

We exited the car and saw the cafe 'Cafe Morey's Diamond Head' we enter the cafe as I asked her to looked for a vacant seat "Love I'll order can you look for an empty seat?" "Sure she said as I walked to the counter and ordered food then looked where Mina found a seat I looked around and saw her waived her hands I walked directly to her direction and take a seat beside her the food arrived and the food is now on the table a series of Hawaiian cuisine I take a spoonful of our lunch meal and fed her "Is it good?" I asked she hummed and smile "delicious" she said nodding I smiled as we munch our lunch after lunch she's excited trying the Acai bowl as she take a spoonful and fed me "You sure you don't like it?" she asked "I liked it but I like the ones feeding me more" I said smirking "Stop it pervert" she joked rolling her eyes we laughed at our own antics "Wanna have a date?" I asked she smiled she knew what I mean "Let's go!" she said as we left the shop I held her hand again "Aren't you a bit clingy Mr. Yoo" she said I smiled and point a sign 'Please be mindful with your belongings' it says I smiled "I don't want anyone take way my belongings" I said she blushed from what I said we walked hand in hand to our parked rented car and drove off to the nearest market we entered 'Mitsuwa Marketplace Hawaii Waikiki' "It's a Japanese grocery store" Mina said come to think of it, it is "I guess your right" I said and we pick our shopping cart and looked around aisle after aisle after aisle 

Mina's POV

As Yeonie pushes the shopping cart I looked around to look for something to cooked tomorrow for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Our hotel room is big enough to have a complete basic spaces in a house kitchen, dining area, living area and a bedroom it's like a master suite I took a couple of meat, eggs, milk, bread, and snacks lot of snacks 

"Love" Yeonie called me with wide smile while lifting a bottle of wine then he put it inside the cart "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" I asked as he put a grapes inside "Something romantic" he whispered sending shiver down my spine he smirked and left a quick peck on my lips as he pushed the grocery cart and held my hands "You're being naughty Mr. Yoo" I whispered seductively I saw his body twitch while he's checking out the counter I smirked after checking out he pick up the bad of goods we ate something in the Cafe in the store itself "Coffee, Tea or me?" he asked I laughed "Yoo" I answered winking and biting my lower lip I caught him off guard as he blushed he would blushed when I flirted with him in his least expected he kissed me on the lips before running to the counter "That sneaky ostrich" I mumbled he returned with 2 cups of cold coffee and some pastries he smiled as we munched our food in silence he's really not of a talker when eating after our snack we exited the market he picked up the bags of goods as he held my hand

We went to where the car parked and drove back to hotel he placed the good in the kitchen counter "Ahhh" he groaned and plopped down to the sofa "I'm beat" he said and close his eyes I joined him in the sofa making him my bed when he groaned "I don't think we fit" he said chuckling as he carry me to our bedroom "I thought your beat we can rest in the living room" I said "Nope you'll end up with a back pain and body pain if I let you sleep on the floor or above me" he said he put me gentle in bed as he lay down I snuggle close to him as we fell asleep

(Time Lapse)

We woke up with the sound of phone ringing it's his phone yet he ignored it I chuckled and pick his phone on the bedside table 

"Kyungwan-ah" the other line called it's his Uncle here in Hawaii

"Hello Uncle" I answered

"Ohhh.. Hello Mina-shi where is Kyungwan?" he asked

"He's actually asleep Uncle wait let me wake him up" I said but I was cut off when he said

"No.. no it's okay I was just inviting you to visit my beer house in Kaka'ako for dinner his Auntie would like to meet you two" 

"Okay Uncle I'll tell him when he wake up" I said and hanged up

I looked beside me and saw a sleeping llama his mouth open lightly with soft snore he always sleep like that

"Yeonie" I called poking his cheeks he moved a bit but still not waking up 

"Love" I called with aegyo he smiled "I know your awake love" I said he opened his eyes and pulled me close I landed above him "Your Uncle called they want to see us" I said "Let me guess Uncle wants us to meet my cousins" he said I scrunched my nose and asked "Why?" "Uncle always make his move when I babysit his son William when he first called me when he visit us in Korea after a week or two Auntie's pregnant with his daughter Amelia" he said chuckling "I guess so but he didn't tell me we babysit he invited us to have dinner with them in his beer house" I said "Hmm.. that's weird but still you'll meet my little cousins" he said excitedly he take a sit in the bed and stretch his body "It's still early" he said "We still have spare time to watch a movie" he said I look at my wrist watch its still 5:30 pm too early to have a dinner "You choose what to watch" I said "You sure?" he asked I hummed as he set up the TV I pulled some snacks we brought earlier I settled beside him as the movie starts it shocked my whole system


	11. Beer House

Jeongyeon's POV

Yes folks you guess it right it's a horror movie I notice how she froze when the movie started so I move closer to her side and cuddle with her she rest her head in my chest as the movie start "Why did you play that you know I don't like horror movies" she said at the verge of crying I chuckled "You're laughing, you're enjoying this aren't you?" she said raising her voice a little cute "Kind of *I chuckled* Don't worry I'm here right beside you" I said snuggling her close to mine she buried her face in my chest I smiled "Love sorry wait let me--" "No it's okay I'll try watching" she said cutting me off I know she's scared "You sure?" I asked double checking she hummed in response as she face the TV we watch 'Autopsy of Jane Doe' it's a not a horror more like a thrill but not so thrill movie but she doesn't like that kind of genre after a while I found her engross in the movie I saw her curious eyes wanting to know more she's more of a cat sometimes when she found something interesting she'll find a way to know MORE & MORE (A/N: low key promoting STREAM everyONCE) I smiled looking at my cute and lovely wife she hide in my chest when the sound effect go boomed she will cover her face sometimes peeking behind her hands lifting a finger to peek a little what a kid "Why are laughing?" she asked as I keep on looking at her "You're adorable penguin" I said "How many pet names do I have?" she asked "Hmmm... Let's see ahmm... ketchup, penguin, Minari, Menguin--" "Okay I get it" she said cutting me off I smiled widely as I left a quick peck on her lips she's shocked but pulled me close and gave me a long passionate kiss she climbed above me and positioned herself at the top of me sitting at my lap I slowly trailed kisses from her lips down her jaw to her neck the movie is long forgotten when we heard a booming sound on TV which startled us she hugged me and buried her face in my chest I chuckled after the movie finished she rest her head in my shoulder as I turn off the TV "What's wrong?" I asked "Are you okay?" "No I'm fine it's just what if your Auntie wouldn't like me what if your cousin doesn't like me? " she asked anxiously "I'm pretty sure they will, they would probably hugged you when we arrived my cousins are sweethearts don't worry too much love I'm sure they will loved you" I reassured her kissing her temple she smile as she stretched her body and stand up "I'll go wash up" she said and went directly to the bathroom since we still rented the car before our flight the day after tomorrow we still have a ride 

I picked my phone and received a text from Uncle 'Your wife is a sweetheart your Auntie in excited to meet her see you at 7' I smiled and replied 'Sure Uncle tell William and Amelia I missed them' 

After a while Mina went out of the bathroom with her robe "Love I'm done" she said and went to our closet I hummed as I picked up a towel and went directly to the bathroom after grooming myself I check myself in the mirror and went outside I saw her playing with her phone probably PUBG mobile my wife is awesome isn't it? "Hello gorgeous" I said calling her attention she's wearing her dark brown sundress "Hello to you too handsome" she said beckoning me to come to her I went to her direction and peck on her lips and went to our vanity to fix my hair when I felt a hand on my waist as she rest her chin on my shoulder "Why? What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing can't I be this clingy to my husband" she said I chuckled "Nope I love it when my Minari is this clingy" I said facing her as I cupped her cheeks "If your still anxious about my Auntie and my cousins not liking you I assure you love they will adore you" I reassured her placing a chaste kiss on her lips "Let's go?" I asked as I checked if we didn't let anything switched on "Let's go" she said as I held her hands and exited our room hand in hand we went to the hotels parking lot and looked for our rented car we went inside and settle ourselves I was about to start the engine when Mina fake coughed and point at my seat belt "Oh my God Yeonie your getting older" she said helping me with my seat belt I chuckled "Maybe start calling me Grandpa" I joked "Please don't forget your seat belt love" she said with her worried face "I'm sorry I will I promise" I said 

Mina's POV

He always forget to put his seat belt on I'm worried when he least expected and an accident happens I know I'm being a worrywart but I couldn't help it a lot of what if's in my mind when I felt a hand caressing my left hand as I look straight to his eyes he smiled and said "I'm sorry love don't worry too much hmm..." "Thank you love" I replied with those expressive eyes of his I know he's sincere he didn't let go of my hand while driving its a 20 minute drive we arrive at the beer house called 'Honolulu Beerworks' in Kaka'ako as we exited the car Yeonie held my hand and went inside we're welcomed with Yeonie's Uncle "Kyungwan-ah" he called "My wife will be here in a minute she's helping our kids change" he said right after that his wife appeared shocked "Ohh! Hon she's the one I've been talking about the one I thought was a Japanese actress I saw her danced in the shore and took her photo right away didn't realize she's also a tourist" she said enthusiastically "Wait I'll go get my phone" she said and left to picked her phone "Really? Kyungwan-ah you didn't mention you're married to an actress" "No Uncle she's a Pediatrician but her beauty screams an actress vibe right?" Yeonie answered while I'll blushed as he held my hand 

"Here it is" Auntie said and showed us a photo

"You're really pretty" Auntie complimented "You're really a lucky young man Kyungwan-ah" she continued "Thank you Auntie" I replied still blushing Yeonie smiled looking at me and said "Sure is" While 2 kids run around and hugged Yeonie's legs "Hyung" "Oppa" they greet in unison "How are my favorite cousins?" he coed as he knelt down in their level and hugged them I smiled "Let's come inside shall we?" Uncle said guiding us inside "Hello Unnie" little Amelia said smiling reaching for my hand I held her hand as Yeonie carried William we entered the beer house "You closed the shop Uncle?" Yeonie asked "Yhup I want to welcomed you personally besides I gave my employees a break for a while" Uncle replied we take a seat as Auntie placed the food in our table "Let me help you" I said giving them a hand but stopped by Auntie "It's okay stay with your husband You can play with the kids" she replied smiling I looked around where I found Yeonie playing with the kids running around like a little kid "Hyung Papa said you'll leave after dinner can't you stay until tomorrow?" a 5-year old William asked "Right we missed playing with Oppa" a 3-year old Amelia continued "Ahh we still need to prepare for our flight to California Kyungwannie will make it up to you guys next time" he said knelt down to their level to properly talked to them "Promise?" they said in unison as they stick their pinky finger out "Promise Minari will come play with us too" he continued sticking his pinky finger I smiled then nodded "Yeyy" they shouted in unison celebrating 

The food are ready as Uncle and Auntie take their seat and settle their kids "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison "Which reminds me sorry if I didn't had the chance to attend to your wedding since I was called by my Mother to run some errands in our hometown may I ask you visit here last 2018 not really sure your with someone is that your Mom?" Auntie asked "No it's okay Auntie, yes Auntie we had our vacation here on 2018 with my Dad" I answered "Your really pretty" she said "Thank you" I replied bowing a bit Yeonie smiled "How was your stay here with Kyungwan?" Uncle asked "We had fun it's quite a bummer that we'll be leaving for California the day after tomorrow" Yeonie answered I just nod "Do you visit the beach already?" Uncle asked "Yes it's an amazing view" I answered "Sure is it's my escape" Uncle said smiling looking at Auntie So all the Yoo's are this sweet gentlemen I chuckled looking at Yeonie with visible disgust "Oh come on Kyungwan I know you're much more cheesier than I am with your wife" Uncle said "Right" I joked "Maybe cheesier" "Opps your wife exposed you Kyungwan-ah" Auntie said continued on teasing Yeonie we laughed throughout dinner 

"Mama I'm sleepy" Amelia wail as Auntie carried her and let her sleep in her arms "Let me tucked them on bed" Auntie excused herself as William follow them yawning we left with Uncle "Don't hesitate to come back here in Hawaii our house would always be open for the two of you" he said "Sure Uncle" Yeonie replied smiling "We'll try visit Korea maybe in December" he said "We'll get going" Yeonie said holding my hand "Take care you two" Uncle said while Auntie arrive waiving as goodbye "We will thank you for the meal Uncle and Auntie" I said "We'll try to visit next time" Yeonie said as we went inside the car settle inside I checked if he put his sea belt on he did as he smile facing me I smiled back as he start the engine and we drove off to out hotel 

We arrive at almost 8:00 pm as we enter the hotel room Yeonie pulled me as we lopped down in bed "Let's sleep" he said "Love we need to change first" I said in attempt to wash myself he pouted and stand up we went to take a bath together and wore our pajamas as we settle in bed spooning each other "Good night love" he said kissing my crown "Good night love" I replied with a smile before closing my eyes drifting to our dreamland


	12. Yoo Romeo

Jeongyeon's POV

Another day come today I have something for my wife I woke up extra early today I carefully moved around the bed not to disturb my wife from her sleep I picked up my phone on the bedside table and searched important things to remember I just want to make it up to her cu'z of yesterday I didn't think through of playing a thrill-horror movie instead of something much more lighter and the fact that I always forget to put my seat belt on I have to do something I texted Uncle if he can lend me a hand in cooking steak I brought wine yesterday it's perfect to drink when 11:00 am - 1:00 pm so perfect timing for lunch I just need to distract her before lunch so I can prepare the table I wonder if Uncle has saxophone, guitar or violin I put my phone on silent not to wake my wife 'Uncle can you cook steak for 2 I'll pick it up before 12 noon may I also ask if you know someone who has saxophone or a guitar or even violin?' after a while Uncle texted back 'Your Auntie's brother has a guitar sorry if we don't have a saxophone or violin but I can asked your Auntie to asked her brother I 'll text you if the steak is ready good luck surprising your wife' Uncle replied I smiled Yhup I almost forgot how hard it is to surprise my wife 'Thank you Uncle guitar is perfect and yhup wish me all the luck I need it' I replied I put the phone back in the bedside table when I felt her moving "Why are you up so early?" she asked I smiled "I'll cook breakfast you can go back to sleep I'll wake you up when there done" I said caressing her cheeks leaving kiss in her forehead as I walk to the kitchen and prepare simple breakfast in order to surprise her is to delete all the evidences so I deleted what I texted Uncle 

I'll cook simple breakfast bacon and sunny side up eggs with toast and cup of coffee I prepared some strips of bacon and some eggs I put butter to a pan since we don't have toaster here in the hotel when the butter melt I put the bread toasting it carefully on another pan preheated it and put the strips of bacon frying them first before putting the eggs I was about to put the bacon in a plate when I felt a hands wrapped around my waist I smiled I recognize that smell anywhere "Good morning love" I said "Morning love" she replied before burying her face on my back "Hungry?" I asked she hummed I chuckled "My adorable little penguin is hungry" I coed ad face her as I cupped her cheeks "Yeonie" she said while I squashed her cheeks I smiled "Why?" I asked she whined I chuckled "I'll set the table so we can eat" I said as I carry the plates to our dining area to eat "Want coffee?" she asked "Sure thank you" I said as she make us some coffee we settle ourselves in the dining area "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison we ate in silence "Wanna watch movie after?" I asked "Please don't be a horror movie" she plead I chuckled "Of course, I'm sorry about yesterday" I said "It's okay I should really try something new every once in a while" she said after our breakfast she went to wash herself "Love I'll go wash up a bit" she said I picked my phone on the bedside table and saw a text from Uncle 'I'll deliver the steak and the guitar you should find a Plumeria or a Hibiscus a flower that is well-known here in Hawaii' he texted 'Let's meet in the lobby later 11:30 am I'll order a bouquet online I guess I found a Plumeria nearby our hotel' I replied as I searched on the internet on where to find a flower like that and order it online after a while Mina's done washing herself "Why are you smiling?" she asked I smiled "Nothing just found something funny on the internet" I excused hopefully would work "Are you cheating on me? Do you found someone better? Or the one we saw in the restaurant chat you already?" she asked with the hint of sadness I chuckled as I went closer to her direction and cupped her cheeks "How am I gonna cheat when I have the most amazing, wonderful, extraordinary, exceptional woman right in front of my eyes?" I asked smiling meeting her brown orbs as I buried my face in her neck welcoming her in an embrace "Between this arms I have the most prettiest the most amazing wife a man could ever ask for" I continued I wouldn't cheat behind her back I may not be that showy but I wouldn't dare to cheat, it's as if I put a disgrace to my Mom and my Dad's family name like he always told me "A real man never hurts a woman. Be very careful when you make a woman cry, because God counts her tears. The woman came out of man's rib, not form his feet to be walked on , not from his head to be superior, but from his side to be equal, under the arm to be protected, and next to the heart to be loved" 

I can feel her hugged me too I let go of the hug as I face her and cupped her cheeks "I love you" I said meeting her brown orbs "I love you, I love you, I love you" I repeated I want to reassure her I wouldn't dare to cheat as I gave her chaste kiss I can feel her lips curve a smile "I love you too" she said after our kiss we settle in living room to watch a movie after our movie I told Mina I asked room service for our lunch and then my phone ring 'Kyungwan-ah I'm already in the lobby I'll deliver the steak there after you pick her flowers' it says 'I'll be there Uncle the bouquet I ordered had arrives I'll meet you there in a minute' 

"Love, room service called me I have a package downstairs" I said as I exited our room

Mina's POV

He left me inside our room, alone I got this feeling that he's up to something

What if he's cheating?

What if he doesn't love me?

What if he'll leave me? we only got married

What if he's only after my virginity?

A lot of what if's played in my mind but cutted off with a knock maybe its Yeonie I went to open the door to see Uncle with room service "Uncle Yeonie is in the lobby" I said but he just smiled as he went inside with a bag he went inside with some room service he look around the kitchen and picked some plates he put it on the table arrange some cutlery and pulled a lunch box inside his bag taking out a steak It's weird as he place the wine in a bucket with ice cubes he left me dumbfounded "A-unc--" but didn't have the chance to finish my sentence when he left me inside alone again after a while I heard a knock I opened it but welcome with a bouquet "Mrs. Yoo? please sign here" he said and handed me a paper and a pen "Thank you" I said and he left there's a card inside 'Hi to my drop dead gorgeous wife I love you, love' it says then I heard a guitar nearby as it open our door I saw Yeonie playing a guitar 

NP: I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH in the movie 'Book of Life'

Intro: Finger style

I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'Cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my home I will find

I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
Your live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love but it's mine 'cause  
I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause  
I love you

There's love above love and it's ours if you  
Love me as much?

He finished singing smiling handing me a flower that looks like he picked up outside 

"An old lady told me when I picked up some of Plumeria it means new beginnings, spring, and beauty I smiled and I told her it remind me of my lovely wife and she told me to put it to my wife as an ornament and put it in her left ear to tell the whole Hawaii that this lovely woman beside me is my wife" he said as he put the flower on my left ear "I love you so much please remember that" he said reassuring me I'm the only one I smiled as I hugged him "I love you to, too much" I whisper in his ear "Let's eat my Queen?" he said as he stretch his hand I gladly took it as we went to dining area he pull the chair and let me sit first "Thank you" I said he take his seat and we start eating "So you saw Uncle?" he asked chuckling "Yhup he just barged in and didn't say a word" I said "He made this for us" he said "Is it good?" "Hmm delicious" I said smiling he smiled and munch his food we ate in silence then he stood up to open the wine and pour some in my glass I looked at him "When did my Yeonie become this romantic?" I asked "Since the day I marry you" he answered making me blushed "Hi tomato" he teased "Cheers?" he said raising his wine glass as we cling the wine glass and we intertwine our arms to drink feels like we got married I chuckled as we shared a passionate kiss

After drinking we went to the living room to watch again when the movie flash a bed scene I bit my lower lip feeling a bit turned on and embarrassed "Yeonie" I called his attention "Why? you want me to skip it?" he asked I leaned in closer to his ear "I want you" I whispered seductively "I'm here" he said opening his arm Aish this ostrich is so slow As I sat on his lap "I want you" I said as I kissed him "Hmm.. you mean this" he chuckled "Like what I said I'm here" as he kiss me back our kiss become more rough and steamy as I felt his hand roam around my body he bit my lip I moaned as I open my mouth and he explore every bit of it "Should we continue this on bed?" he asked "I love to explore new things with you" I said encouraging him that I'm all his "I'd love that" he answered as he turned off the TV


	13. Making Love

Jeongyeon's POV

After drinking we went to the living room to watch again, when the movie flash a bed scene I can feel my cock twitch a bit turned on but I have to control it Mina might still be sore from our first night I don't want to hurt her "Yeonie" she called my attention "Why? You want me to skip it?" I asked was about to picked up the remote when she leaned in closer to my ear and whispered seductively "I want you" Yoo Jeongyeon control yourself she only needs cuddle "I'm here" I said opening my arm when she sat on my lap "I want you" she said as she kissed me "Hmm.. you mean this" I chuckled "Like what I said I'm here" as I kiss her back our kiss become more rough and steamy as I let my hand roam around her body I bit her lip she moaned as she open her mouth and I explore every bit of it "Should we continue this on bed?" I asked "I love to explore new things with you" she said telling me that I should take control "I'd love that" I answered as I turned off the TV 

I let her sat on my lap while I kissed her again "I can't get enough of you" I said between our kisses I felt her curve a smile I kept on caressing her sides while making out with her "Looks like someones ready" she said while she's grinding on my clothed cock then I held her waist looking at her brown orbs "You're driving me crazy love" I said as I cupped her cheeks kiss her again "Then let's be crazy together" she mumbled between our kisses "I'd love that" I said smirking as I put my hand behind her back and carefully carrying her to lay down the couch good thing that the couch is big enough now she's under my skin "Take this off love" she said pulling the hem of my shirt I smirked as I take my shirt off as she gazed from my chest down my abs caressing it "See something you like?" I teased as I held her hand closing our gap "It's all yours love I'm all yours" I said then capture her lips tasting her cherry like lips trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw then her neck leaving love bites enjoying every inch of her while she moaned under my skin "Yeonie" she moaned "I love hearing you scream my name" I whispered sending shiver down her spine as I help her take off her shirt leaving her in her bra cupping her clothed mounds kissing her stomach pulling her shorts off kissing her clothed pussy I look straight into her eyes as I slid down her underwear helping her took off her bra and underwear as I took off my shorts leaving me with my boxer with a huge tent she sat up as she caress my clothed dick "Take this off love" she commanded as I comply taking off my boxer where my 9-inch beast sprung free she gave it a lustful look and gave it few strokes I moaned under her touch then she continue to give my cock attention when she kissed my swollen tip "Love you don't have to" I said I'm not that fan of blowjob "Let me pleased my King" she said she ran her thumb across the slit of my dick then she licked around the tip and across the slit, collecting my pre-cum "Fuck" I growled "--it felt so good love" she continued her godly work and took in tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it I covered my face with my arm feeling a bit embarrassed. She bobbed her head taking all my length inch by inch her hand wrapped around its base, working the part where her mouth couldn't fit into her mouth I felt my dick twitch "I'm cumming love" I said as she kept on bobbing her head when the hot cum shot down her throat as she swallowed all she could and sat up, wiping the corner of her lips "That was amazing love" I said breathless I never seen Mina like this, she smiled then I attacked her lips to know how I taste I smirked I taste some of my cum "My turn to please my Queen" I said seeing my Queen in all her glory

Mina's POV

"My turn to please my Queen" he said as he carefully lay me down kissing my lips then my jaw down my neck licking and flicking his tongue on my erected nipple I squirm under his touch feeling myself getting wetter and wetter playing with my other breast then he sucked my nipple while his tongue circled the areola, I closed my eyes enjoying each of his touch then he moved to my level kissed me on my lips I pulled him closer by his nape while I play with his brown short hair with my long slim fingers he broke the kiss as our lips were swollen then he kissed my forehead down my nose trailing kisses where my moles are then he capture my lips once more then went down my jaw then my neck down my stomach until he arrive at my vagina I felt myself turning red seeing him staring at my private part as he kissed my clit and he licked his lips looking straight to my eyes and in seconds his eyes and face went inside my womanhood kissing and sucking every inch of it I clenched my teeth and held to the couch back as I felt my blood is up to my head because of how Yeonie's tongue which was playing and licking my entrance.He crawled up and kissed me roughly and his sneakily middle finger went inside of my core I broke the kiss "Hhhmmmmppp" I moaned and held Yeonie's shoulder he then slowly pushed more fingers inside my love hole while rubbing my clit with his thumb which caused me to moaned loudly and sinfully "Yes... more... love more" as his finger went faster "A-ahhhh" I screamed as I came so hard and squirted all over the couch and in Yeonie's hand he slowly pulled his finger out licking it and rubbed my pussy slowly then lapped me clean he lift me up the couch and carry me to our bedroom laying me down slowly

Shower me with kisses "I want you love" I said "I got you love" he answered as he positioned his cock in front of my entrance she teased my sensitive clit with the tip of his cock making me arched my back whimpering he slowly insert his cock in my throbbing wet pussy he buried his face in the crook of my neck groaning "A-ah" I moaned shutting my eyes "Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly I shook my head as I dug my nails in his back "You're just so big" We stayed in this position for a few seconds to let me adjust then he slammed his entire length with one hard thrust making me scream from suddenness "Sorry" he said "No it's okay" as I automatically my hips trying to gain more friction as Yeonie was still savoring my tightness "You felt so good" I moaned and he finally start moving faster my hands gripped on the bed sheet, beads of sweat formed on our forehead I wrapped my legs around his waist as his pace begun to go faster, my eyes rolled back feeling the length pump in and out I'm feeling beyond cloud nine I latched my lips on his neck leaving a couple of love bites "A-ah fuck" he moaned keeping his pace increasing banging me into oblivion we officially losing our mind "A-ahhh ... harder love.... please don't stop.." as he's thrust went faster complying on my demand of pleasure endless moans filling the room "Love I'm cumming" he said "Inside... love... cum inside" I said "I'm close too" "A-ahh" he growled and with one last deep thrust he painted my walls with his white hot cum planting his seeds inside me I felt my body stiff from receiving all his seed and showering my love juice in his cock while we gasp for air after our steamy love making he let me ride my orgasm as he slowly pulled out his cock "God that's hot" he said looking straight to my eyes I smiled "That's amazing love" I answered caressing his face above me he plopped down in bed and face me "I love you" he said meeting each others gaze "I love you too" I said kissing him resting my forehead in his as he chuckled "Can't believe I'm married to this stunning lady beside me" he said tucking some of my hair in my ear I blushed "Thank you" he said kissing my forehead as I closed my eyes savoring each moment together feeling each others warmth as he pulled me closer "Let's take a nap together" he said "You sure you don't want to change?" I asked looking up at him he smirked "Nope might as well have our second round after" he said and as I playfully slap his chest "Pervert" I said blushing I heard his chuckle while I hid inside his chest "Only for you" he whispered snuggling close to mine keeping me close to his chest hearing his heartbeat "Heard how my heart go nuts? It's all because of you love I love you so much" he said I smiled "I love you too, very much" closing my eyes drifting to our dreamland


	14. Love-making

Mina's POV

I woke up after our afternoon nap looking beside me was the love of my life, the one who stole and took care of my heart I look at him and smile he's snoring I moved closer feeling his skin close to mine it's warm I snuggle close to him as he moved closer I could feel his semi-flaccid dick brushing on my thighs he's getting hard again Pervert he snuggle close "Love" I called he hummed in response "I think we should thank Uncle" I said he lift his head "Hmmm... I'll call him later" he said "Why? You want to visit them?" he asked "Kind of you promise your cousins you'll play with them our flight tomorrow will be at 10:00 am so we still have time maybe tomorrow morning before our flight?" I said "Hmmm... *nodding his head* sure why not I missed them too" he said hugging me close squashing his face on my mounds "Love" he called I hummed in response "I love you" he said I smiled "I love you too, love" I said kissing his crown 

I chuckled "Aigoo... my big baby" I said snuggling close to him "Wanna make babies with me?" he said lifting his head and wiggling his eyebrows I chuckle "Pervert" "Only for you" he whispered nibbling my ear as he positioned himself at the top of me as he kissed me passionately caressing my side fondling my mounds teasing them as his kisses travel down my jaw then my neck leaving love bites then sucking and licking my nipple while playing with the other one leaving me a moaning mess I love it when he does that after doing my breast he went to kiss my stomach then to my core "You're so wet love, I love that" he said playing with my clit "Mmphh--" God his so good at this "I love you smell" he said continuing on to licking and sucking my core rubbing my clit enjoying every inch of me leaving me squirming under his skin not gonna complain he's my husband he owned me, I owned him "F-faster love... Ahhh..." "Oh God... you're ... so good at this..." until I felt something building up inside me "I'm cumming love don't stop please" I begged "That's impossible" he answered as he plunge his tongue deeper and insert his finger further making me reach nirvana "A-aahh--" one final breathless moaned as I cummed in his mouth as he gladly lapped me clean and planted kisses on my legs before crawling up and whisper "You taste amazing love I couldn't get enough of you" making me blush as I kissed him curious of how I taste I could feel his hardened rod brushing on my core he continued to kiss me cupping my face as he bit my lower lip asking me if he can explore every inch of it, I gladly do so as he swirl his tongue on mine "I want you love" he mumbled between our kisses I smirked and said "Well then Claim me love" "Gladly" he said chuckling and attack my lips once again "I love how your lips taste so sweet" he mumbled between our kisses as he trail down a kiss down my jaw to my neck as he travel his hand on my arms and entangled our hands "I love how your hands fits perfectly in mine" he said looking at our hands then meeting my gaze I blush "I love how Mr. Yoo become this romantic" I said "And I love how Mrs. Yoo agreed on marrying me" he replied smiling "Can I claim my lady, love?" he asked "I'm all yours love" I answered

Jeongyeon's POV

"I'm all yours love" she said I smiled and kiss her passionately telling her how much I love her "I love you" I mumbled between our kisses I heard her mumbled "I love you too" It's my que on trailing kisses on her jaw leaving love bites on her neck I heard her moaned and that was the best thing I ever heard in my entire life I love hearing it over and over again I would gladly do anything to hear that over and over again as I kissed her stomach not letting go of her hand pinning her down our bed kissing every part of her enjoying every inch of her she's mine and I'm all hers I played with her nipple loving how hardened her nipple's are like a cherry ready to be plucked I licked it sucked it swirl my tongue around it enjoying it's taste and texture I heard her moaned once again I love it I love how her soft voice this weak and in pleasure "I love you" I mumbled every time I kiss her every part of her body I want to remind her that I love her whole heartedly, I love every inch of her, I love her imperfections her flaws everything about little thing about her and I will never get tired of appreciating her whole being I would repeat the words I love you all over again to let her know how much she means the world to me

I crawled up to her and kiss her once again as I meet her gaze I lined my hardened 9-inch beast in front of her pulsating wet entrance "Love stop teasing please" she begged I'm even more turned on hearing her voice like that "I'll put it inside love" I said slowly putting the head of my cock inside hearing her breathe hitch a bit I slowly put inside the half of my length letting her adjust on my size "You've... got... bigger.. love aghhh..." she moaned "You're... arghh ... even tighter now... love" I groaned enjoying her tight wet pussy "I love it I love you" I moaned as I slowly thrust inside I let myself slide in and out of her her love juice keeps on flowing acting as our lubricant is making it easy for me to fuck her "F-faster... love oh... God..." she moaned as I fasten my pace pounding her into oblivion hitting her most deepest spot enjoying how I explore her inside "D-deeper... deeper... faster... oh .. my.. God you're so good at this love" she moaned out I obliged, alternating from slow, hard thrust, and fast, wild penetration going deeper and faster by the repetition as she moaned in response "I'm.... gonna.. cum love" I groaned "Inside... love inside... I want you to cum inside me love" she moaned out as she wrapped her legs on my waist preventing me from pulling out I couldn't hold back any longer thrusting up into her, my powerful cock unleashed a huge dose of spunk deep into her womb I stay like that for several seconds, lying flat on Mina's front body and could only move my hip slightly to bring out more cum from my scrotum as I finished my self cumming I pulled out and a huge wave of thick white goo mix with her love juice followed my withdrawal 

"That was absolutely amazing love" I said still gasping for air as I saw her panting "It is" she answered as I plopped down beside her as she faced me I caress her face I can feel how she's worn out "I'm sorry if I worn you out" I said caressing her cheeks using my thumb she chuckled and said "I love it don't worry" she answered cupping my cheeks also she smiled "I love how my husband owned me" she said smirking I smiled "I love how my wife surrender in my arms" I said I promise myself to protect this woman beside me protect her at any cost not letting anything or anyone hurt this woman beside me this woman whom I proud to call my WIFE as I let her rest her head on my chest letting her hear how my heart would beat around her I caress her side lulling her to sleep I know she's tired from our love-making session


	15. Insatiable

Jeongyeon's POV

I was about to take a nap with my wife when my phone ring to see Uncle texted me 'Kyungwan-ah I'm sorry if I disturb your time with your wife but can we asked you a favor?' What could it be? 'It's okay Uncle how can I help you?' I replied when Mina moved on my chest and snuggle close "Love" she called out I thought she fell asleep I hummed in response "I'm hungry" "Wanna eat somewhere? Any place in mind?" I asked then my phone ring again 'Our band for tonight can't make it so if you can sing for us tonight?' "Uncle asked if we can sing on the beer house tonight since their band can't make it" I said "Perfect your Uncle's steak is the best" she said with a thumbs up "And you need to return the guitar too love" she said drawing circles on my chest I chuckled "Of course I'll text Uncle well visit them later at dinner wanna sleep over there?" I asked "Hmmm... *nodding her head*" Cute ' Sure Uncle no problem we'll be there around 7:00 pm besides I have to return Auntie's guitar can we stay for the night? since we've promised the kids we'll play before our flight' then he replied 'Thank you Kyungwan-ah sure why not the kids also wants to play with you two' "I've been thinking of having picnic on California" she said lifting her head looking at me "Sure anything for my wife" I said smiling "We should visit beaches there too" I said "Why? So you can check out other girls? Or so you can see a lot of ladies only on there swimsuits?" she said I chuckled I love how she become this possessive "Your laughing so it's true?" she continued I chuckled and pull her closer "Not really I want to go to California Beaches to *leaning on her ear* see how my wife would look like on swimsuit" she blushed I smirked and said "Did I make my wife feel flustered?" as she playfully slap my chest I chuckled as she his on my chest burying her face on it "Love" she called once again I hummed in response "I should probably washed myself" she said as I hugged her tighter "Nope not gonna happen" I said giggling "Love, I stink" she said pouting "No, you smell good if you asked me I'm still up for a 3rd round" I teased wiggling my eyebrows she chuckled and playfully slap my chest blushing "Hi tomato" I teased as she giggle "Any ideas we should try in California?" she asked I grin and leaned in closer to her ear and whisper "Make love on beach with me" she hid on my chest now she's even redder than before "Oh! How did my wife turn into a tomato?" I teased she lift her head facing me meeting my gaze "I love you" I said and leaned in and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose then a quick peck on her lips resting my forehead on hers "I love you too" she said smiling and place a quick peck on my lips as I pull her closer enjoying her warmth I know she's tired from our love making session she probably woke up because of how I squirm on our bed trying to picked my phone that ring on our bedside table she's always been a light sleeper as we drifted to dreamland once again

Mina's POV

I woke up didn't realize I fell asleep from his warmth I saw him with slightly open mouth snoring lowly Cute I caress his face I trace his face with my fingers as he stir on his sleep "What's wrong?You okay?" he asked I smiled and nodded "I'm okay don't worry you know very well I like every feature of your face" I said he grinned as he cupped my face and smack a kiss "Yah" I said he smiled and put a quick peck again smiling "Love" I said he smiled and pull me closer and place a chaste kiss on my lips "I should probably take a bath" I said resting my forehead on his he smiled and nod as I sat down with the blanket attached to my body "Hi sexy" he said resting his head on his hands laying sideways facing me "Pervert" I said sticking my tongue out and went directly to have shower I checked myself on a mirror and saw a lot of love bites around my neck down to my shoulder blades I blushed remembering how insatiable Yeonie can be I went to the shower and let the water dripped on my body I caress my body when I felt someone behind me "Hi love" he said and hug me from behind I could feel his cock brushing behind my back he rest his chin on my shoulder and intertwined his hands on mine brushing his left hand with his ring on mine "No funny business Mr. Yoo" I warned he chuckled and slowly turn me around facing him he smiled as he cupped my face and kissed me I kissed him back I mewl in delight his so good with his smart mouth biting my lower lip asking for an entrance as his hand travel around my body pulling me close I can feel his cock standing proudly as I gave it a few strokes he groaned when his pre cum dripped on my fingers as I brushed my thumb on the slit of his cock "You're driving me crazy Mrs. Yoo I don't think I can't anymore" he whispered as he cupped my ass and lift me up lining his cock on my wet entrance carrying me inside the shower I wrapped my legs around his waist "Then be crazy with me" I whispered as he slowly insert his cock inside of my wet entrance I moaned "You're still so tight love" he said in his husky voice I blushed as he slowly thrust his cock inside "Hmmmmpp" I moaned biting my lower lip "You can moan love I love hearing it" he whispered letting me rest against the porcelain wall I wrapped my hands around his neck as I let myself mewl in delight he attack my neck leaving more love bites as he fasten his pace pounding inside me playing with my breast licking and sucking on my nipple as his hands rested on my ass supporting my weight he groaned and said "I'm gonna cum love" "Inside... ahhh... I w-want to.... feel your warm cum i-inside..." I said moaning one final hard and deep thrust as he emptied himself inside of my love hole I could feel his warm seed painting my walls white I gasp some air after our quickie "I love how you drive me crazy love" he whispered as I smiled "I love being crazy with you" I said as he let me down pulling out inside me "We should probably washed up ourselves" I said as he kneeled down he gently press my lower stomach shocking us from the amount of cum dripped on my pussy "I-i'm sorry I c-cummed inside too much" he said I chuckled and shook my head he's cute "It's okay Yeonie" as he wiped my pussy clean and we wash each others body when he suddenly kissed me "Yah" I yelped he chuckled "I love kissing those lips" he said as we walked outside the shower and put our bathrobe he walked in to our cupboard and pick some clothes and brought me some clothes my summer sundress with a pair of sandals he wore his long sleeve with his trousers pants match it with his sandals I bit my lower lip he's so hot right now I was busy putting light make up when his done packing our bags he checked every part of the suite to check if we left something before final checking our bags


	16. Uncle and Auntie Yoo

Jeongyeon's POV

We didn't bring that much so it's manageable to carry it around since we asked the owner of the car we rented that he can asked his car valet to pick up the car in the airport before our flight to California so we don't have to worry "Ready?" I asked after checking our bags and some of the souvenirs we bought here in Hawaii she smiled and nodded "Let's go?" I asked as I wear the backpack and hold the handle of the suitcase "I can carry that Yeonie" she said as she held the handle of the suitcase "You sure?" I asked as she nodded as I let her handle the suitcase we walked hand in hand to the lobby and check out in our hotel suite we went directly to the parking lot as I load the bags and the guitar on the trunk we went inside and settle on our sit I put her seat belt on she smiled after settling inside I started the engine and headed to the beer house "Yeonie" she called and put her hand on my lap I hummed in response "I'm hungry" she said "Want to eat before we head to beer house?" I asked she happily nod Cute I chuckle 

I park at the nearest Kuhio Pharmacy II since it's along the way Mina went out first as I check if the car is lock then follow her inside holding her hand we pick up a basket and roamed around she picked up some chips, tangerines, chocolate, and sandwich and she ran on my side "Yeonie ramyeon (ramen)" as she lift a cup of ramyeon I approach her with the basket "Oh! they sell something like this ahh... awesome" she smile widely as she took 4 packs "You're that hungry?" I asked as she nod weird she can't even finish a bowl of ramyeon in Korea "You sure?" I asked "I'm thinking of giving some for the kids so they can taste something from Korea" she said as I nod my head we went to the aisle of fridge and we pick some milk, soda, and water I sneakily walked sideways towards the fridge of beers and liquors I was about to get some beer when she hold my hand and glared at me I nervously smile and pout when she dragged me to the counter "No beer Yeonie" she said as I pout "Why? Please love just 1 beer" I plead she crossed her arms above her breast and said "No means no Yeonie" I pouted and nodded "Good" she said smiling and gave me a quick peck on the lips "You can't drink in front of the kids love" she said caressing my cheeks I smile and nodded holding her hand on my cheeks we reach the counter and pay for what we picked "I'm craving for omurice Yeonie" she said "Suddenly? Now?" I asked she pout and nodded I chuckle she's been weirdly cute "I'll asked Auntie if I can cook you some later at dinner" I said as she hop smiling widely showing off her gummy smile I chuckle how adorable my wife look right now 

After checking out what we bought we went to the parking lot as she gave me some chips, sandwich, and the soda "You don't want soda?" I asked munching some chips and opening a can of soda she shrugged her head "Not in the mood for too much sweetness I want something with a slightly sweet taste so I picked some milk" she said lifting the box of milk as she open a packet of chocolate I look at her weirdly didn't she just said 'not in the mood for too much sweet' and chocolate? ahh dark chocolate that's why she's really that hungry huh I worn her out a lot I feel sorry for her we ate in the car since we can't find some convenience store nearby so we settle inside the car she opened another packet of chocolate I chuckle when I notice a stain of chocolate at the corner of her lips "Is it good?" I asked she nodded handling me some I smile and close our gap and capture her lips tasting the chocolate in her mouth "Hmmm... Delicious" I said looking at my blushing wife she finished 2 packets of chocolate while I finish the bag of chips while she opened the packet of sandwich and gave me a slice I took the sandwich and ate it after we had our snack I settle inside and put her seat belt on "Ready?" I asked as she nod sipping from the box of milk I put my seat belt on and start the engine we went to Kaka'ako to Uncle's beer house I look beside me I notice she fell asleep I park at the side for a while to carefully put the neck pillow in her head and tilted the passenger seat so she can sleep more comfortable and get back to driving after 30 minutes of driving we arrived at the beer house and park at the back of the beer house near the entrance of the house I poke her cheeks waking her up "Love we're here" I said softly she stir from her sleep and open her eyes she rubbed it and yawn again "Still sleepy?" I asked she nodded "Let's just rest inside" I said as she hummed in response taking off the seat belt and went outside I check the car and carry the backpack where our basic essentials are I held her hand and went inside welcome by William and Amelia "Oppa" "Hyung" they said in unison I smiled as they cling to my legs "Unnie Hello" Amelia said as she cling onto Mina's legs leaving a giggling Mina I chuckled "Oh you're early come in come in the beer house will open after an hour" Uncle said welcoming us "My wife prepared the room for the two of you please take a rest for a while it's upstairs" "William, Amelia let's go let Kyungwan and Mina rest" he said asking the kids to follow him William pout and went to his Dad so as Amelia hopping and jumping in Uncle's arms as they went to the beer house 

We walked hand in hand to our room and welcomed by Auntie "Oh! your here you two please rest for a bit I'll be downstairs if you need anything don't hesitate to asked" she said "Thank you Auntie" I said bowing and went inside I bring down the backpack as Mina sat at the edge of the bed "Just rest for a bit I'll right beside you" I said laying down beside her she rest her head on my chest serving as her pillow I hummed some song lulling her to sleep after a while she fell asleep 

Mina's POV

I stir from my sleep feeling cold I stretch my arm trying to find Yeonie's warmth but cannot found anything beside me I open my eyes and I'm all alone in the room where is Yeonie? I look around and found nothing but our backpack when the door swung open with a grinning Yeonie "Oh! Hi love" Yeonie greet and went and sat at the edge of the bed with Yeonie "Did you sleep well? Feeling better?" Yeonie asked I nodded "Uncle needed my help a while ago so I left you sleep for a while" he said I hummed in response "Let's go?" he asked "Where?" I asked he chuckle and said "Downstairs Uncle and Auntie is looking for us" he said I nodded "I'll washed up myself first" I said he grinned widely "Ohohoy no funny business Yeonie" I warned he chuckle and nod I stand up but shriek when he carried me bridal style to the bathroom "I'm sorry if I worn out my Queen" he said I encircle my arms in his neck "Don't worry too much I'm okay" I said chuckling he put me down on the lavatory countertop as he positioned himself between my legs and carry me once again putting me down inside the shower as we wash each others body we went outside wearing our bathrobe and change into something comfortable clothes and went downstairs hand in hand welcomed with a running William "Hyung, Noona let's play?" he asked enthusiastically I giggle while Yeonie chuckle "I'll play with you later Hyung needs to help Uncle in the beer house" he said kneeling down to his level William nod and Amelia approach me and wrapped her hands on my legs "Unnie will play with us" she said I nod "I'll go in the beer house love" he said kissing my temple ruffling William and Amelia's hair and waving his hand goodbye leaving me with the kids 

"Noona later will you help us help Mom prepare dinner?" William asked after Yeonie left"Sure why not" I said they jump around shouting we went to their playroom and welcome with this beauty

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f36432d4c7032596f4d6d3847773d3d2d3931323539353232392e313631646362646236386135663666653430333938333232393137332e6a7067

We settle at the center as they bring a lot of board games "Mom and Dad really like board games so when the beer house is closed or during on Sunday our very own family day we play here all day" William said smiling as Amelia hop around and take a seat with s in the floor we played fun board games when something caught my attention a Lego set at the top shelf "Hyung build it with us" William said clinging to my legs and Amelia do it too I scoop Amelia and carried her in my arms as she tried to touch it William laugh "She really want to build one but cannot because of how tiny her hands are" he said chuckling while Amelia show me her hand I giggle "You can build one too when you grow up I'm sure your hands will grow too" I said she smile wide and hug me I smile 

I bring her down while Auntie enter the playroom "Omo Hello Mina" she said while she sat beside William who's yawning Amelia walk to their side and position her head on her mothers lap and yawn too ended up taking a nap "Sorry if they're too handful sometimes" Auntie said on a low voice caressing Amelia's head I smiled and said "It's okay Auntie I've been with kids a lot so it's no big deal" "Ahh! right sorry I forgot how long have you been a Pediatrician?" she asked "Not too long Auntie I've been a Pediatrician of a private hospital in Cheongdam-dong with our friends for a year now" I answered she nodded and smiled "Kyungwan really found the right woman" she said I blushed "Your in good hands Mina Kyungwannie is a sweet guy he always take care of people around him sometimes forgetting about himself" she continued caressing William's head "Take care of each other Mina" she said I nodded and said "We will" "Seems like you two had fun" she said pointing at my neck ahh right the love marks that Yeonie left I blushed smiling "It's okay Mina it's normal since you two are newly married couple" she said Amelia stir from her sleep and tap William who open his eyes and join Amelia and walked out in the room "Where are they going?" I asked "Peeing" Auntie replied "Together?" I asked she chuckle and wave her hand "No no William help Amelia pee on the toilet after Amelia tried to copy how William pee your Uncle and I taught Amelia how to pee so it's either me, your Uncle or William help her pee" she cleared out chuckling I nod and said "Ahhh" "It's a good thing William really wants to have a little sister since then so when I told them I'm pregnant with Amelia he's delighted" she said smiling reminiscing "They had been in each others side William protecting his little sister to any harm and vise versa" she continued smiling widely I smile and thought if Yeonie and I will have kids I pray that they are as close as William and Amelia


	17. Uncle and Auntie Yoo II

Mina's POV

"They remind me of my relationship with my big brother I had always been with Oppa since then so when he pursue his career as a football player I was really devastated but at the same time happy that he choose something that he enjoyed doing" I said as William and Amelia enter the room still yawning William lay on his mother's lap while Amelia lay on mine Auntie smiled "Seems like Amelia grew a liking on you" she said I smiled as I caress Amelia hair she smiled and close her eyes still up for another nap "William sure is a mama's boy" she chuckled looking dearly at William "So does Yeonie" I said and we ended up laughing "Honestly, that's why I fell for him knowing how much he loves his Mom" I said smiling remembering the first time he introduced me to his parents Mrs. Yoo would tease him but he didn't budge "You two are madly in love with each other" Auntie said chuckling I look at her weirdly "Kyungwannie sometimes would travel from Korea to Hawaii just to asked his Uncle advise he collects a lot of advice from his Uncles and lastly his Dad" she said "I remember when he visit here just to asked his Uncle how to propose then his Uncle asked him 'Are you sure you really love her?' his answer that day made me realize how the Yoo's handle their kids he said 'I love her with all my heart and soul and I'm willing to go up high a mountain and low as hell just to meet her down the aisle and marry her over and over again' that's when we realize ahhh... he loves the real you the you that the two of you knew and now that you can't help smiling talking about him proves you two are madly in love with each other" she said leaving me speechless "No matter what comes in your way fight along side with him face everything together you've got a long way ahead of you two I'm sure you two can do it as long as you're together" she said smiling looking at my eyes I smile and nod "We will beat everything together" I answered she smiled sweetly "I really hope to have a daughter-in-law like you" she said I blush as she looked at her wrist watch "Ahh time sure flies when you're having fun I'll cook dinner can you accompany them for a while?" she said I nod and said "Sure Auntie" as she carry William and lay his head to the sofa as she walked stealthily and carry Amelia to lay beside her brother and exited the playroom leaving me with the sleeping kids 

As I watch them sleep a lot of thing are occupying my mind what if when the time comes that we would become parents would I be a good Mom? Would they love me unconditionally? What if I miscarriage? What if I can't conceive a child? What if Yeonie leave me when that ever happens? a lot of what if's keep on bugging me when I heard the door swing and Yeonie entered smiling "What's wrong?" he asked "Nothing really I just..." "Just?" he asked "Just... that what if we are blessed with kids would I be a good Mom? Would they love me unconditionally? What if I miscarriage? What if I can't conceive a child? Would you leave me when that ever happens? What if..." When I feel a pair of lips on my forehead closing my eyes enjoying how he kissed me I opened my eyes and welcomed by his brown orbs "First of all when the time comes and we're blessed with our own kids I'm sure you'll be a great Mom *cupping my cheeks* I know you've been stressed of us having kids but please it's okay don't stress your self too much we've got a lot ahead of us so for me I don't care if we had or we don't have what matters the most is you, here beside me loving me and continuing to be my wife I wouldn't leave you no matter what *I didn't notice a tear fell from my eye when he wiped it with his thumb* I love you today, tomorrow, until my last breathe and keep on loving you over and over again" he said looking into my eyes I don't understand myself lately but I know that Yeonie is right here beside me loving me I smiled and said "I love you too with all my heart and soul" he kissed my forehead once again and envelope me with a warm hug "Don't stress yourself too much hmmm... it's okay I'll be here with you every step of the way" he mumbled beside my ears caressing my back I don't know why I become this emotional as he let go of the hug and cupped my cheeks he said "Smile love smile suits you the most" I smiled what a sweet talker my husband is when I notice a bruise on his lips I touch it with my fingers he grunt "What happened?" I asked he grinned widely "I was eating the sandwich that Uncle gave me when a brawl at the beer house started which reminds me of a post on sns that he stopped the fight while eating in the middle of the two of them I thought maybe it might work so I went in the middle of them munching the sandwich I thought its working when I felt a strong blow on my face that's when I thought ahhh... it didn't work when the ones fighting was drunk" he said chuckling I couldn't help but to chuckle at the same time worried I was about to stand up to asked Auntie for an ice bag when he stopped me "It's okay its just a bruise when he punched me that's when Uncle step out of the kitchen to handle the situation himself don't worry too much" he reassured "You sure? It hurts right" I said poking the bruise he grunt and chuckle "It wouldn't hurt if you stop poking it" he said holding my hand pulling me into a kiss "Now its healed" he said grinning I blushed when William and Amelia woke up yawning rubbing their eyes "Where is Mom?" William asked as Amelia went to my direction and asked me if I can sit as he lay her head on my lap I giggle Yeonie is chuckling looking at Amelia and he answered William "Preparing dinner" he said as Amelia jolted from my lap eyes wide open they made eye contact with each other as they scrambled around before running out of the room Yeonie and I made eye contact then chuckled he held my hand as we exited the room

Jeongyeon's POV

We went out the playroom and went downstairs where the kitchen is located as we enter the kitchen William and Amelia is helping Auntie preparing the dishes "Oh... I thought your with your Uncle?" she asked "Got out for a while" I answered chuckling remembering the incident a while ago "Auntie Do you have Ice or an Ice bag?" Mina asked Auntie "Why? What happened?" Auntie asked "Its quite embarrassing Auntie" I said nervously chuckling "We got a lot of time Kyungwannie" Auntie said while I scratch my non itchy nape Mina giggle "I actually tried something I saw on the sns a few years ago I thought I can stop a brawl by just eating on the middle of them but ended up being punch seems like it doesn't work when the ones fighting are drunk" I said I heard William laugh while left Amelia left dumbfounded "Aigooo..." Auntie said as she exited the kitchen went to the bathroom and went back with the first aid kit on her hand handling it to Mina as Mina went to the fridge getting some ice on the ice bag she beckon me to sit down on the dinning table as Amelia went beside me watching Mina press the ice bag beside my lips and she let me hold it as she went to the kitchen and set up the table "Where is your Uncle?" Auntie asked "He asked me to have a break inside the house while he took care of the brawl" I answered "I know your Uncle is strong but sometimes it worries me how he would sometimes handle the brawl" she said "Don't worry too much Auntie Uncle has been recruiting more male workers to help him when something like that would happen again" I said since before the brawl he's been sighing a lot he's also worried when it comes to his family specially that he's the owner and sometimes the kids and Auntie would tag along with them in the beer house "I'll go call him for dinner" Auntie said as she exited the kitchen William and Amelia are left with us while Mina is transferring the plates and cutlery in the table after William place the glass on the table Amelia kept looking at the Ice bag and trying to observe the first aid kit I chuckle "Your curious aren't you?" I asked as she nodded I chuckle Mina sit beside her and took the first aid kit as she point an object explaining it to them captivating William and Amelia's attention I look at them dearly You'll become a great Mom Love "Unnie is a doctor? I want to be like Unnie" Amelia said enthusiastically I chuckle leaving Mina giggle "Of course you can Amelia" Mina said caressing her head William run to the door welcomed by Uncle and Auntie as they settle in the table I seat beside Mina across William and Amelia as Uncle and Auntie are seated at the head of the table "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison as we munch our food "Does it still hurt?" Uncle asked looking at the bruise "No no it's just a little scratch" I said "Besides I have the greatest doctor as my wife" Uncle almost choke from munching his food leaving the whole table laughing "I'll close the beer house earlier than usual" Uncle said "Why" I asked looking at him weirdly "I told them a hundred of times that my shop is a beer house not a boxing arena for them to held there fight that's why in the counter there's a sign that inform them that when a brawl happens we'll close the shop earlier than usual" he said Auntie seems happy of Uncle's decision 

After dinner Mina volunteered in washing the dishes but Auntie refuse telling us that we're their guest but Uncle asked me to play again before the beer house closed "Sure" I said before leaving he told Auntie we'll handle the closing of the beer house so they don't need to go to the beer house since its just an hour and we'll closed then leaving Mina and Auntie with the kids we went to the beer house greeted with Uncle's workers I settle at the stage and sang a song after singing I went back to the beer house's kitchen "Nice job you really know how to sing" Uncle said tidying up the kitchen "Thank you" I said helping him after tidying up the kitchen we help the Uncle's employee in tidying up the whole beer house "Thanks for your hard work" Uncle said bidding goodbye to them after closing we walk back to the house "Ahh... wanna have one beer?" Uncle asked "Sure" I said we're in the bar anyway its okay maybe that's why he asked them not to visit the beer house Uncle pick 2 cans of beer as we settle in the beer house's counter "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing I always drink beer before going to bed" he said "Why?" I asked confusedly he smirked and said "To score" I almost choke after he said that "Oh come on son its okay your married but take your time your still young" he said seriously after chuckling "You've got a lot ahead of you two but as long as your with each others side I'm pretty sure you'll gonna be just fine stick together no matter what happens don't try cheating on her a true Yoo never cheats from his wife or husband" he said I chuckle and answered "Of course like what I said before I propose I love her with all my heart and soul and I'm willing to go up high a mountain and low as hell just to meet her down the aisle and marry her over and over again I wouldn't waste the trust she gave me" I said finishing the beer after finishing a can of beer we headed back to the house "Oh.. I thought your asleep" Uncle said looking at the living area where William and Amelia are playing with Auntie and Mina I seat beside Mina who's been playing with Amelia "Well they had their late afternoon nap so they still had energy" Auntie said we played some board games leaving the whole room laughing after playing the kids finally drawn down there energy so they fell asleep with Auntie while Uncle carry them to their room "We'll sleep good night you two" Auntie whispered not trying to wake the sleeping William in her arms "Good night" Uncle greet and went upstairs after them we follow and entered our room I plopped down on bed not minding in washing my body "Love please at least take a shower" she said I chuckled and pull her close enveloping her in my arms "Let's just sleep hmmm I know your tired too" I said inhaling her scent she giggle "Love that tickles" she said as I keep on teasing her sniffing she move facing me as we settle in bed "Good night love" she said moving closer to mine leaning her head on my chest I caress her head and kiss her crown before telling her "Good night too love" as we drift to our dreamland


	18. William and Amelia

Jeonyeon's POV

I woke up feeling my wife's warmth I couldn't help but to smile looking at my adorable penguin beside me she snuggle close she's still asleep come to think of it I forgot to prepare her omurice so I scoot to the side carefully not to wake up my sleeping wife I put a gentle kiss on her crown before heading to the kitchen I enter the kitchen and start cooking breakfast I prepared some pancakes with bacon and eggs and for my wife omurice I prepare the dry ingredients for the pancake while I take out some bacon strips on the fridge mixing all the dry ingredients on a mixing bowl before adding up the wet ingredients to avoid lumps on the pancake batter after mixing I set it aside to let the ingredients get to know each other while I reheat a pan after the pan is preheated I put the bacon on the pan and let it fry from its own fat after the bacon is half cook I crack some eggs and cook it beside the half-cooked bacon strips that's when Auntie enter the kitchen "Aigoo.. Kyungwan I told you you're our guest" she said I chuckle while brewing some coffee "It's okay Auntie you know I always want to prepare food" I said she went beside me to cook the pancakes "Do the kids eat omurice?" I asked "Not sure they never tasted one" she said so I'm making omurice that is good for 3 people sauteing some finely chopped onion then adding the diced carrots and green peas with some sweet corn seasoning with salt and pepper then adding the rice and breaking it to small pieces after the rice is cooked with the veggies I set them aside and cup 3 portions whisking 4 eggs with 2 tablespoon of milk dividing it too to a 3 portion serving then oiling the pan I use earlier then pouring the egg mixture gentle stirring it waiting the egg to set before putting 1 portion of rice then using the spatula in folding it into two making a 180 degree semi-circle then repeat after ding the omurice Auntie set up the table with William and Amelia she prepared the milk for the 2 then taking her seat 

I was about to wake Mina up but caught her up in the stair "Good morning love" I greet kissing her temple "Good morning your up so early" she said I grin and said "I cooked omurice" she smiled widely showing of her gummy smile as we walk to the kitchen I went to the counter and took 2 cups of coffee then her ketchup the kids are already eating while Uncle and Auntie waited for us to settle across the kids she took one omurice and put a lot of ketchup I chuckle looking at her "Is it good?" I asked the kids they nod I smiled as Auntie and Uncle tried one bite while nodding "It will taste amazing if you add ketchup" Mina said handling the kids some ketchup the kids add some to their omurice and nod after having a bite "Looks like they like it" Auntie said I smiled as we continue to munch our food "Ahhh" Mina asked feeding me one spoonful of omurice "No no its okay" I said as she took a bite happily I smiled "Is it good?" I asked her she hummed nodding happily in response I chuckled after breakfast Uncle asked us to join there morning routine in the backyard I held Mina's hand and walk to the backyard we saw the kids running around "This is what we usually do when the beer house is closed we always spend our time together as much as possible it's a must Kyungwan" Uncle said tapping my shoulder I nodded and smile then said "We'll take note of that" when William and Amelia poke my stomach I look down looking at the kids with a ball in hand Mina nod as we join then in their morning basketball I join Uncle and William while Uncle taught Amelia Auntie and Mina are the one who's seating at the deck watching us playing with the kids when Uncle went to the deck and carry Auntie never knew Uncle can swing like that I smirk as Uncle gave me a cue and wink at me I run to the deck and carry Mina in bridal style "Yah Yeonie" she shriek while playfully slapping my chest I chuckle as we run back to the backyard putting them down in the lawn the we shared some knowing look and attack them tickling the kids and our wives ended up laughing our butts off literally gasping for air after our tickling fight Uncle stood up and took some water on the deck giving us water after drinking water William run back to the house and took some board games looks like William isn't tired yet we seat in circle seating beside my wife holding her hand while Amelia sat on Mina's lap I chuckle how Amelia grew a fond on Mina as we settle and start playing technically William's favorite game "Mom" Amelia called yawning as Auntie beckon her to come and sleep on her Mina leaned on my shoulder I took her hand caressing it "Let's go back inside" Uncle said as we all stood up and went back inside the house "I'll go washed up" Mina said as I nod and said "I'll be here on the living room" she nodded and proceed to went to our room and washed up I went to the living room and took some magazine when Uncle join me on the living room "Oh Where is Mina?" he asked I close the magazine and answer him "She took a shower" I said he nod "What time was your flight?" he asked "Come to think of it its *glancing on my watch its 8:30 a.m.* 10:00 am" I answered "You should take a bath now" he said as I walked to our room I open the door and look around she's still inside the bathroom I knock "Love?" when I twist the door knob its open I saw her in front of the lavatory with her bathrobe "Omo" she shriek shock "Sorry I thought your still on the shower" I said walking to her direction stoping behind her and hugging her from behind

Mina's POV

"You should take a bath love" I said he just hummed in response "Love" he called I hummed in response "You smell so good" he said sniffing my expose neck "No funny business Mr. Yoo" I said he chuckled and I shriek when he lift me and positioned me above the lavatory countertop his hands on my waist "Mr. Yoo you know we have a flight at 10:00 am" I said encircling my arms on his neck he pout while I giggle Cute "Why so cute Mr. Yoo?" I said giving him a quick peck on his lips "Now love please take a bath you stink" I teased he chuckled and stole another kiss "Yah" I shriek and gave me a passionate kiss resting his forehead on mine "I love you" he said I giggle and kiss him again "I love you too" I mumble between our kisses he put me down the lavatory while he took off his shirt showing off his abs "See something you like" he said I blushed playfully slapping his chest then he hold it pulling me close putting his other hand on my waist "It's all yours love" he said I blushed "Now now Mr. Yoo you need to take a shower" I said encircling my arms on his neck he chuckled and nod holding my arms tracing it until he reach my hands and hold it firmly as he guided it to in front of his chest and smile while looking straight into my eyes "Alright alright Mrs. Yoo I'll go take a shower" he said I chuckle as I let go of his hand he walked directly to the shower as I finished my business inside I went out and pick some clothes on our backpack I wore my black sweatshirt and denim shorts it will take 9 hours and 45 minutes flight from Daniel K. Inouye International Airport in Hawaii to Fresno Yosemite International Airport in California and 13 minute drive from beer house to Daniel K. Inouye International Airport upon rummaging to out bag I saw the ramyeon right I haven't gave it to the kids maybe before leaving I sat at the edge of the bed and apply light make-up when Yeonie exited the bathroom wearing his towel on his waist walking to our backpack pick up his black v-neck shirt and his denim pants with his specs combing his hair he really look like a llama I giggle "Done?" I asked as he nod happily we went downstairs to properly bid our goodbye's with them as Yeonie try to find Uncle on his beer house when I saw William in the kitchen that looks like looking for something I approach him and called his name "William" he turned his head on my direction and point something he's pointing at the fridge "You hungry?" I asked he nodded happily which reminds me of the ramyeon "Wait here I'll go get something on my bag" I said and run to the living room where our backpack rest and get the 2 cups of ramyeon "William-ah *I called running back to the kitchen as I knelt down his level to asked* Here ramyeon" I said handling it to him "Wow" he said with his mouth slightly opened amaze "Oh! you know this?" I asked standing up he nod happily and run to where the water dispenser is and open the cup and pour some hot water it surprise me he knew how to prepare it "I always asked Dad to buy me ramyeon when he went home to Korea it's one of my favorites thank you Mina noona" he said grinning "Amelia would be happy too" "Where are they?" I asked looking around the empty first floor "Mom help Amelia took a bath" he said happily waiting for the ramyeon to cook I smile as I went to his direction helping him seat on the dining area after a few minutes he opened it and smelled it happily as he mixed it and happily ate it I giggle didn't know they knew about ramyeon when I felt someone hugged me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder holding my hand "Hungry?" he asked I hummed in response he pull a seat on the dinning table and asked me to sit "I'll prepare something we shouldn't go to airport on an empty stomach" he said as he kissed my temple as he went to the kitchen open the fridge and pick some veggies and meat and cook something while I'm watching William eating the ramyeon with gusto as Amelia run around excitedly I giggle as I handed the cup of ramyeon to her "Where is your Mom?" I asked "She's taking a bath" Amelia replied after a minute she ate the ramyeon happily munching the noodles while Yeonie handed me a bowl of his freshly made bibimbap (mixed rice with meats and assorted veggies) with a spoon and a glass of water "Where is Uncle?" I asked "He repair something on the beer house and checking the pantry" he said after he mixed our bibimbap "Thank you" I said he smiled while handling me a bottle of ketchup as we munch our food "Oh... sorry if I haven't prepared lunch" Auntie said "No it's okay Auntie" Yeonie said after our early lunch I check our backpack and final check the room if we left something while Yeonie talked to Auntie in the dining area after checking I went back seeing them on the living room "Let's go?" Yeonie asked I nodded and bow to Auntie and Uncle "Thanks for having us Auntie Uncle" I said "No problem don't forget to update us once you arrive on California" Uncle said "Sure Uncle we'll get going" Yeonie said as William hugged Yeonie's leg as Yeonie knelt down and hugged him same with Amelia and vise versa "Comeback Kyungwan oppa and Mina unnie" Amelia said as she hugged my legs once again I smiled and knelt down on her level "We will" I said and hugged her once again after our exchange of goodbyes Yeonie put the backpack on the trunk while giving me a jacket to cover my legs we settle inside not forgetting to put our seat belt on and drove off to the airport "You can sleep love I'll wake you up when we get there" Yeonie said as he held my hand "No its just a quick drive I'll sleep on the plane" I answered he hummed in response nodding his head not letting go of my hand I smiled after a 13 minute drive we arrive at the airport unloading the backpack as he wears it, the suitcase and the souvenirs we bought here in Hawaii putting them on a trolley then we saw the car rental valet waiting Yeonie handed him the car keys as we bow and thanked him "Let's go?" he asked I nod smiling our trip to California has been planned by Mom and Dad so we don't need to worry too much Dad planned the whole itinerary while Mom handle the hotel suite we walked hand in hand while we pushed the trolley together as we check-in to a check-in counter checking our Passport, Paper ticket, and etc. and we head on board settling inside the plane because we arrived 30 minutes before our flight so we didn't need to wait much longer before boarding 

"Want to seat here?" he asked pointing at the window I nodded and we took the seat beside the window settling in our seat


	19. California

Mina's POV

As we head to inside the plane to California we make sure all things are all set before settling on our seat as Yeonie excused himself and went to the men's room making his way to our seat an old married couple was seating beside us "Hello are you perhaps Korean?" the old man asked "Yes Haraboji" Yeonie replied He sigh and smiled "Finally someone to talked to" he said chuckling "Ah.. by the way this is my wife Park Hye Yeon and I'm Park Jae Sang" he said (A/N: Yhup you read that right its PSY) stretching his hands for a shake hands as the lady beside him stood up and bow as we bow also "Could it be that you two are also married?" Haraboji asked looking at Yeonie's left hand where he wore his ring Yeonie smiled widely as he took my hand and lift it "We are Haraboji" he said with a wide smile as I blush and nod "Yoo Jeonyeon Haraboji this is my wife Yoo Mina" still wearing his wide smile "Ahhh... its nice to be young" Haraboji said "You remind me of me when I was young but less handsome" Haraboji said we laughed "We'll visiting our daughter in California with my grandchildren could it be that you two are on your honeymoon?" Haraboji asked we nodded blushing "It's okay it's okay no need to fell bashful its normal" he continued waving his hand "Yeobo stop teasing them seat, the plane will take off anytime soon" Halmeoni called "Enjoy your honeymoon" Haraboji said winking at us leaving me blushing 

We settle on our seat as Yeonie handed me my penguin neck pillow and open the in-flight entertainment and browse some movies "Any movies in mind?" he asked "Hmmm... maybe Dr. Strange" I answered he nodded and play the movie while the plane is taking off after it took off we removed our seat belt as we ate some snacks we bought before we went to the beer house some chips, chocolates and tangerines "We forgot to buy some milk" I said "Maybe they had here" he said "I don't think they offer milk" I said pouting he chuckle "I'll go asked okay" he said pausing the movie and to our luck a stewardess pass by "Excuse me miss Do you serve milk?" he asked as the stewardess smile at him she looked like her whole system error tsk "A-ahh I'll go take a look sir I'll get back at you" she said winking ahh the nerve of this girl I looked at Yeonie who's been clueless that she's been hitting on him she walked away and asked her co-worker and another lady arrive "We'll serve your milk sir" she said and excitedly exit our cabin as Yeonie sat beside me "What's wrong?" he asked "Nothing" I answered irritated "Love..." "Here's your milk sir" the same stewardess handed him a box of milk "Oh.. not for me it's for my wife" he said pointing at me Hah! that's right girl his mine so back off when her mood suddenly drop when I get the box of milk on her hand smiling smugly and take my seat followed by Yeonie "You were jealous aren't you" he said smiling "Am not" I said "Alright alright *he said as he leaned in closer and whisper* you know I'm all yours" kissing my cheeks I blushed as he hold my hand and settle on our seat as Haraboji gave us a thumbs up hyping Yeonie I chuckled "That's good job son never let your woman fell that she isn't enough" he said in a low tone since his wife fell asleep Yeonie gave him an okay sign (Yes or Yes) and reply "Not gonna happen Haraboji" "Good now please excuse me I'll go take a nap with my wife" he said winking we settle on our seat and continue watching the movie while munching some chips "Any other plans in California" I asked "Hmmm.. nothing really as long as I'm with you I'm okay with it" he said smiling "Why? Something you want to do there?" he asked "Maybe you know" he said wiggling his brows "Pervert" I said playfully slapping his arm he chuckled "If you want to do anything or to go anywhere you had in mind just tell me okay?" I nodded after 2 movies our meal arrived

The only difference on our meal is he ordered black coffee while mine is tea the stewardess serve us

The only difference on our meal is he ordered black coffee while mine is tea the stewardess serve us "Thank you" we said "Enjoy your meal Ma'am Sir" as she left us and we enjoy our meal "Is it good?" he asked "Hmm" I replied nodding after our lunch the same stewardess is back to pick up we used as I enjoy the box of milk "Is it really that good?" Yeonie asked looking at me weirdly "Hmm *I said nodding my head* Its not that sweet not that bland either" I said handling it to him asking him to taste it to believe it "Hmmm" he said nodding we went back on watching movies Yeonie put his jacket on my lap to cover my legs and well its cold he let me wore his jacket "Your not feeling cold?" I asked "Its okay besides I can always do this" he said as he snuggle close to mine I blush as he envelope me into a hug I used his chest as my pillow "You can used the jacket and I can snuggle close to you" I said "I'm okay with this" he hugging me closer I smiled "Want to incline the chair?" he asked I nodded as he arrange the chair to make it comfortable I rest my head on his chest as he snuggle close enveloping me in his embrace while watching a movie after 2 movies or so I heard a soft snore as I lift my head and saw Yeonie fell asleep I chuckle as I closed the in-flight entertainment and rest my head on his chest as I let myself sleep on his embrace 

After our nap we still have 2 more hours before landing Yeonie is still asleep I check the itinerary Dad planned ohh he planned our first 2 days but that's it so we have still have an extra free day since we had 4 days 3 nights on California but they already gave us where our hotel would be Dad only planned us to visit a Japanese Garden in Fresno , The Blossom trail in Fresno, A cafe to visit, and Waterpark also in Fresno he only included a place near the airport we'll land definitely my style I smiled Dad really know me well after a while Yeonie woke up rubbing his eyes like a little kid I smile Cute perfect timing since the stewardess guide all the passengers to put the seat belt on since we're landing on California after landing the old married couple beside us bid there goodbyes "Have fun on your honeymoon may you blessed with a happy family" Halmeoni said holding my hand I bowed "Thank you Halmoeni" I answered "Aigoo.. so feminine" she said I giggled while Haraboji is shaking hands with Yeonie "You too Halmeoni Enjoy here in California" Yeonie said bowing we part ways and headed out of the plane we went to where the baggage carousel and wait for our bags while we turn on our mobile devices I received a call from Dad "Hello" I answered 'Mina? Mina have you two arrive on California? we forgot to put on the itinerary that we also rent you two a car so you don't have to commute there' he said "Yes Dad we just arrived, okay Dad thank you" I said 'Enjoy your honeymoon sweetheart' he said "Thanks Dad" I answered as he hanged up while Yeonie is focused on the conveyor belt waiting for our bags I can't help but to giggle he looks like a kid 

Jeongyeon's POV

As we turned on our phones Mina's phone ring so she excused herself while I was so immerse in watching the conveyor belt moved all the bags when I felt a tugged on my shirt and saw a giggling penguin "Dad called he said he already rent us a car" she said "Why are you smiling?" I asked bewildered she giggled once again "You looked like a kid watching a carousel ride" she said I chuckled "Excuse me Mrs. Yoo it's an amazing view" I joked "But this one is more fascinating" I said and stole a kiss from her she blushed "Yeonie" she said then hide on her hands I held her hand and saw our baggage approaching I pick up the backpack and the suite case with the souvenirs and put it on a trolley "Let's go Ketchup" I teased she playfully slap my arm as I chuckle as I held her hand while pushing the trolley as we exited the airport a car was waiting for us "Mr. and Mrs. Yoo?" he said approaching us we nodded "Welcome to California Mr. and Mrs. Myoui prepared a car for the two of you Enjoy your stay here in California" he said handling me a key "Thank you" I said as he left "Let's go?" I said she nodded as she went inside and I load our baggage's on the car's trunk and jog to the driver's seat "Ready?" I asked she nodded smiling as I start the engine and drove to our hotel its a 22 minute drive from the airport "On our itinerary we had a day to spare Dad only planned the itinerary for two days anything in mind?" she asked "Hmmm... nothing really anything you like would be fine" I answered holding her hand we arrived at the hotel 'Hampton Inn & Suites' and parked the rented car as we went to the lobby as I went to front desk and inquire for our reserved room as a porter approach me as I point the bag beside my wife after I had the room key "Let's go?" I asked she nodded as I held her hand once again we arrived to our room and gave the porter some tip then thanked him as we enter our hotel suite we put aside our bags as Mina plopped down on the bed "Sexy time?" I teased wiggling my brows "Nap time" she said nonchalantly "You know I always get bad jet lag" she said not bothering to change her clothes I chuckle as I locked the door and joined her in our queen size bed "I know, baby" I said as I laid next to her pulling her into a long kiss "I love you" "I love you too" she mumbled between our kisses as she cuddled into my chest I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kiss her crown once again before we both dozed off

Waking up after another nap I moved to my side and faced her I smile looking at my adorable wife who's sleeping elegantly memorizing every part of her has always been my hobby well of course besides from building Lego she's an amazing work of art I love how her moles form a pattern resembles to a constellation cassiopeia to be precise as I was so immense on watching her sleep she scoot closer to mine snuggling close to my chest I let a soft giggle not wanting to wake her up she really didn't get the chance to sleep properly on the plane I hugged her close enveloping her in my warmth I always love her hugs it feels warm and cozy kind of reminds me how my Mom hugged me when I was little don't get me wrong I always hugged my parents even if I'm a grown ass man I still hugged them as if I'm a toddler their still my parents who made me human in this world I know I'm the youngest that's why I got all attention when I was little but that doesn't mean their biased when it comes to raising us they always had time for the three of us and I would love to passed it on my soon to be kids who will grow up to be as sweet and kind as there mother just imagining it makes me fell beyond cloud nine having kids with someone you love building family together is what every human wants and need no matter what gender, religion, and race it comes in different sizes and shapes that's what family really means now that my family is expanding and having the chance to have and build my own little family gives me this pleasurable feeling that almost every human feels when you marry the one you loved having this internal monologue sometimes is healthy ever wonder how our little voices come to life when we're reading, imagining or even day dreaming funny how we had this little us inside our brain that can cheer us up or tear us down but nonetheless humans are an amazing creature like this one snuggle close to me who's been immerse on how warm our bodies can be when hugging two hearts becomes one once embracing someone no words can express how grateful I am to God that He gave me one of his angel to be my other half I didn't know what did I do to deserve this but I'll be forever grateful that this angel sleeping beside me is my wife didn't realize I also dozed off with her


	20. Fresno, California

Jeongyeon's POV

After our nap time it's already dark so we ordered room service for our dinner while Mina is busy in the shower I'm tempted to joined her inside but I had to control my hormones I still have few tricks up my sleeves I just need to planned it through I know she'll like it I smile after a while room service arrived after I prepare for dinner Mina comes out from the bathroom wearing her bathrobe "Aren't you gonna washed up?" she asked "I'll take after dinner it's bad to make our food wait love let's eat?" I said gesturing her to come to the 4-seat dining area looking around the room screams California indeed with rustic interior walls and wooden ceiling style giving this rustic farmhouse kind of vibe I give kudos to the hotel's Interior Designer "Checking out the room really is your thing" she said snapping me back to reality I chuckle and reply "Trust me love after I took oath of my profession I've become more weirder" she chuckle and said "Remember when we visit a newly open mall I was starting to think that you'll cheat on me I thought your looking at the girl in front of you but ended up examining the walls from afar" I laughed yhup that's how weirder I become "How you caress the walls, doors, furnishes even the floor I always thought how weirder you become" she said chuckling "Your one to talk your much more weirder than I am Mrs. Yoo I remembered before your exam I was about to visit you in your shared apartment with the girls when I heard whispers I thought its a ghost I look everywhere to find where the sound came from as I lean closer to your room door I heard some words that I didn't recognize I thought your performing exorcism or your possessed by something I was about to open the door when Nayeon passed by laughing looking at my weird face she told me its normal since its exam week I almost had a heart attack so I didn't bother you the whole day since I know how important exams are" I said laughing our butt off "That's explain Nayeon unnie giggling every time she saw you" she said "Right she would always tease me because of that" I said while she chuckle after our dinner the room service arrive to retrieved the plates and cutlery after which I excuse myself to take a bath while Mina is on the living room watching movie laying on her back while the movie was playing I make my way to the bathroom and bathe myself after my bathroom ritual I went out wearing the towel on my waist and went to our cupboard and pick some comfy clothes for short pajamas after dressing up I went to the living room saw my wife still watching a film but a bit drowsy "You okay?" I asked sitting beside her she hummed in response as she leaned on my shoulder "You sure?" I asked again she nodded "You're sleepy aren't you?" I asked she hid on my shoulder and nod shyly I chuckle "You don't need to wait for me I know you're still tired from our flight let's sleep?" I asked she nodded I stood up and scoop her on the sofa she shriek I chuckle and said "I won't let my Queen get tired ever again" she blushed "Oh my Queen just turn into a tomato" I teased and received a playful slap on my chest we went to our room and lay her carefully to our bed we settle on our bed spooning each other "Good night love" she said I smile and kiss her crown and said "Good night love" as we drift to sleep

Morning came once again and woke up beside the most wonderful work of art after a while she woke up "Morning love" I said then gave her a quick peck on her lips she shriek and cover her mouth with her hands I chuckle and asked "Why?" "I haven't brush yet" she said while I'm chuckling and said "You smell good tho" snuggling close to her sniffing her "Yeonie" she whined "Hungry?" I asked she nodded "Let's take a shower together" I said wiggling my brows "No funny business Yeonie" she said I pout and nodded "Good Yeonie" she said patting my head I smirked and scooped her on our bed as she shriek "Yeonie put me down" she said chuckling "Not gonna happen love" as I make my way to our bathroom I place her inside the shower as I took my shirt off throwing it outside the shower "Love you left the towel outside" Mina said as I run back to our room and pick the towel then went back to the bathroom I went inside seeing my wife naked while letting the water dripped on her body I smirk as I hug her from behind trailing kisses from her neck down to her exposed shoulder holding her right hand kissing it "I love you" I said "I love you too" she said as I cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss slowly turning her around I smiled and kissed her once again we enjoy the sensation the water giving us we washed each others body enjoying how she touch every inch of my skin after our shower she went to lavatory to brush her teeth as I make sure the shower is clean and went out to brush my teeth then went outside seeing my wife wearing denim pants and white sweatshirt paired with a white sneakers I smirked and copy her outfit rummaging to our cupboard and picked my denim pants and white shirt as I wear my white sneakers she looked at me weirdly as I grin "Why?" I asked grinning "You're copying me" she said "Why? you're my style" I said shooting heart (Dahyun's mission on TwiceTV 6 Singapore) she chuckle and said "Sweet talker" I chuckle "Let's go?" I asked she nodded excitedly we exited our room and went to the nearest Starbucks branch its a 5 min walked from our hotel so we walked hand and hand

Mina's POV

As we arrive on Starbucks we are welcomed with an overwhelming scent of coffee that Yeonie really really like he grinned widely as we walked hand in hand to the counter "Good morning Ma'am and Sir" the lady in the counter greeted us "Good morning 1 Classic Oatmeal and Double Chocolate Chunk Brownie with Honey Citrus Mint Tea" I said as she encode it "Roasted Ham, Swiss & Egg Sandwich and Caffè Americano Thank you" Yeonie said as we walked to a vacant seat near the glass wall having a glance of a peaceful street on Golden State Blvd I was expecting a busy streets of Fresno, California it seems like Mom found a peaceful Hotel Yeonie was on his phone texting someone he kept his phone and faced me smiling "Momo texted me" he said grinning I look at him weirdly "The house in Yangpyeong-gun that I told you its on process we can moved right after we went back to Korea" he said smiling "That's good news" I said smiling "Momo will help us moved and he asked one of his friend to help us to navigate around" he said "I asked Momo and our crew to help me moved so right at this moment they're probably moving some of my personal belongings to the house" he said chuckling "So after we're back to Korea I'll be staying in your apartment" he said smirking "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" I asked he leaned in closer and whispered "Something surprising" I look at him weirdly and chuckle and said "Surprise me then love" challenging him he chuckled after a while he stood up to pick our order and put it on our table as we munch on our meal "Is it good?" he asked I nod smiling "We'll do grocery" he said smiling he knew how I love local mart "Perfect for a picnic in the Shinzen Garden" I added smiling after breakfast we went back to the hotel to fetch the car walking to the hotel's parking lot and look for the car as we spotted it we settle inside as Yeonie start the engine and drove to the a nearby supermarket after 9 minute drive we arrived at the WinCo Foods after parking the car we stepped out of the car of course and entered the mart hand in hand as Yeonie pushed the shopping cart we roamed around aisle after aisle we pick some chips, chocolate chip cookies, pretzel biscuit,and cupcakes on the snack aisle while Yeonie picked some baguette, ham and, lettuce, cheese, tomato and pickle I look at him weirdly "You want sandwich?" I asked he grinned nodding I chuckle as we walked to the sandwich spread aisle and picked some yellow and dijon mustard, mayo and my personal favorite ketchup along with a whipped cream we arrived at the fresh goods aisle picked some strawberries and grapes along with some four seasoned juice "Do we got everything?" he asked I checked the cart and examine it "I'll go picked up something wait" he said and jogged to another aisle he get back after 3 minutes with a box of candies he smiled and lift a box of red skittles I chuckled as expected he knew me very well we walked to the counter and pay for the goods we picked after checking out Yeonie picked up the paper bag as we walked to the parking lot as he load the good at the car trunk I stepped in the car as I put my seat belt on waiting for him "Let's go?" he asked putting his seat belt on I nodded smiling he start the car and drove to the garden 

After 18 minute drive we arrived at the Shinzen Friendship Garden Yeonie drove around the area to find a spot to parked the car after a while we exited the car "Let's burn some calories?" he asked I chuckle and answer "Sure" we walked hand in hand roaming around the garden after a while we reached an arched bridge 

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a62496f43414374324164325f773d3d2d3931393134313034342e313632326664373861613365323364363539313530303730303038342e6a7067

Upon arriving we saw a lot of couple around the area seems like they're also having a date the ambiance itself of the whole garden gives people tranquility the trees, pond and benches gives off a romantic vibe perfect for dates with partner even with kids it perfectly fit for family walking around we reach the Blossom Trail 

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a4d71367355376f36626c5a66413d3d2d3931393134313034342e313632333032383861643062373764323233383337363531363434332e6a7067 

A trail of cherry blossom trees making an extraordinary pathway when in the mid-February and last only about 3 weeks "Woah" I breathe out its really amazing too bad its mid-week of June "It's really pretty" I added Yeonie looked at me smiling "Not really the one in front of me is much more prettier" he said "What a cheese ball" I teased he chuckle "We can get back here next year we can watch the cherry blossom bloom" he said "It will be fun we should get back here with the squad" I said "Sure we can run around here we can play all day" he said thinking about it makes us smile I know how Yeonie, Momo and Jihyo's inner kid comes out when there on the field playing our last stop is the Lake View Picnic Shelter beside the parking lot Yeonie was about to run to the parking lot when I pull the hem of his shirt "Let's go together" I said he nodded he held my hand as we walked to the parking lot after picking the good we bought a while ago Yeonie set up the picnic mat and arrange the goods when someone bumped me a little girl with a ball on her hand "I'm sorry" she said I smile "It's okay" as I helped her stood up brushing her dress and knees "You okay?" I asked she nodded cutely "Where is your parent?" I asked she shrugged her head when we heard a shout "Charlotte" she called "Where have you been?" she asked still gasping for air "Sorry if she's causing you trouble?" she said facing me "No no its okay I accidentally bumped on her" I said "Let's go Daddy is looking for you" she said "Thank you once again sorry for the trouble" "Bye pretty lady" Charlotte said "Bye" I said smiling as they walked hand in hand with her other I felt someone hugged me from behind I recognize that scent "Hi pretty lady" he said I chuckle as he kiss my cheek "Let's go?" he said not letting go of me as he cover my eyes with his hands he guided me to our picnic mat "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" I asked chuckling "Daddy prepared something" he said with his husky voice I blushed "Oh did I make Mommy blushed" he teased 

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5f6d33725372426b683057434a673d3d2d3931393134313034342e313632333034653531626538353062313734373334343939393031352e6a7067 

"Ta-da" he said I chuckle I like how creative he is "Where did you get the jar and the scented candle?" I asked I can't recall we bought one he chuckle "It's from the hotel" he whispered I chuckle "My goodness Yeonie how did you smuggle that out of the hotel?" I asked chuckling "I have my ways" he said smugly "Alright Daddy" I whispered seductively he blushed I chuckled he cut the bread into pieces as he make us some sandwich we munch our lunch as we looked around the area peace and quite


	21. Fresno, California II

Mina's POV

"Its so nice here" Yeonie said also looking around munching his sandwich after having our lunch he transfer beside me and rest his head on my lap I gentle caress his hair lulling him I saw him closing his eyes I hummed some songs I could think of his tired from all the driving for sure and he's full that's why he's feeling a bit drowsy "I love how your sweet voice went very well with your soft touch" he said with closed eyes I giggle "Which reminds me the very first time I saw you" he said I looked at him weirdly "At the mall?" I asked he chuckle and said "No no the day I met you at the mall I already know you by face but not by name I first saw you at the rooftop dancing wearing an all black overall top dancing gracefully to swan lake I was so immerse that I forgot I was there to find where did Nayeon took my game console but ended up finding a very graceful elegant woman" he said smiling "Funny how I froze on my place looking at you *he chuckle* I even took my sit to watched you fully after the song ends the bell rung so I have no choice I run back to my room I didn't had the time to at least tell you that, that was amazing after that day I went back to the rooftop anticipating that your still there dancing well you wasn't but that doesn't stop me in coming back to the rooftop waiting for you while playing" he said smiling I smile "But destiny and fate did great with there job and God heard my prayers I met you at the mall because of the reason why I end up finding you at the rooftop after a week or two then finally had the courage to talk to you, met you again and introduced by Jihyo and finally I'm here with you" he continued opening his eyes meeting my gaze I smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips he sat down and face me cupped my cheeks and gave me a chaste kiss "I think we had a room for this" I said giggling he grinned and asked "Why? Do you want me to continue?" "Not really may I remind you Mr. Yoo there are kids roaming around I don't want to traumatized them at the early age" I answered giggling as he pouted he went back on laying on my lap and buried his face on my stomach and said "you smell so good" while sniffing me I giggle and caress his hair and he sat down "What's wrong?" I asked "I was just tidying up so we can lay down" he said chuckling as he carefully place the food inside the basket and setting it aside he lay down and tap the empty space beside him I snuggle close to him as we look at the sky "I thought we can use the scented candle seems like it didn't work" he said chuckling I giggle and said "Well you brought it on a broad daylight what did you expect?" I teased "Well we can always use it in the hotel" he whispered "Making love while surrounded with scented candles" he added then he paused "That would be hot... literally" I chuckle "I don't think the hotel would like that" I teased he pouted "Make sense we might activate the fire alarm from all the candles" he chuckled 

When a park employee approached us "Excuse me Ma'am and Sir sorry to disturb you but the park will closed after 30 mins" he said "Oh sorry thank you" Yeonie said after our time on the park watching the sky moving we had to get back to the hotel since the park will closed so Yeonie set all the mat and kept it on the basket after tidying up we went to the parking lot hand in hand as Yeonie jog to the backseat and load the basket then jog again towards the driver's seat "Let's go?" he asked I nodded after we put our seat belt he start the engine and drove to our hotel we arrived at the hotel and went straight to our suite as I plopped down to sofa "I'll go make some sandwich" he said but before he make his way to our suite's kitchen I held his hand and said "It's okay I'm still full" beckoning him to join me as he snuggle close to me "Movie?" he asked I shook my head as I snug closer I heard him chuckle as he encircle his arm on my waist making a half-spoon position "Feel sleepy?" he asked I giggle and shook my head "I'm okay love don't worry too much" I said looking at him as he cupped my cheeks as he gave me chaste kiss "You want cuddle?" he asked I replied "No I want spooning" and grinned he smirked and stood up as he carried me bridal style I shriek "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" I asked he grinned and walked to our bed "My Queen want spooning" he said lying me on the bed gentle and he wrapped his arms around me while both lying as I rest my back against his stomach when I felt a pillow instead "Why?" I asked looking at the pillow on his crotch "Ah.. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable feeling it" he said blushing Cute "It's okay we're married now" I said chuckling he always do that even when we're still dating force of habit I guess he wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable when cuddling "It's not like we're still dating Mr. Yoo may I remind you I'm your wife and you're my husband? besides we already did it many times" I teased he's chuckling while blushing and said "It's not like that its just I don't want you to feel uncomfortable while spooning sorry love force of habit I guess" I chuckle and face him as I cupped his face "I don't mind it at all" I said he smiled and leaned in closer capturing my lips and gave me a chaste kiss "I was just making sure you feel comfortable sorry if you misunderstood" Cute I buried my face on him and snuggle close as I let myself drown on his warmth 

Jeongyeon's POV

I smiled when she snuggle close and buried her face on me as I caress her hair gently when I heard a soft snore and steady breathing I smiled she fell asleep as I place a gentle kiss on her forehead I still have too much energy I can even run around but my wife need me so I lay down beside her I still have few tricks up my sleeves as I let myself fell asleep

I woke up after our nap I look at my wrist watch its already 7:00 pm I scoot to the side carefully not to wake my sleeping wife as I place a gentle kiss on her forehead I walked to our suite's kitchen since we still have leftover ham, baguette, lettuce and tomatoes I can still make some sandwich there are still chips on the basket and some of the cookies and pretzel biscuit we can still eat it tomorrow and we'll just add something for the road tomorrow I make sure to cook again the ham and slice the lettuce to manageable pieces and thin slices of tomatoes as I walked to the living room and call room service for additional dinner and some tea I don't think I should drink coffee I have to enjoy the days I can still sleep away from making project buildings and everything related to Architecture at least for a week its our honeymoon for goodness sake after I make the call I went back to the kitchen and continue what I'm doing until I felt an arm encircle on my waist "Hungry?" I asked she nodded and hummed in response I smiled and face her cupped her cheeks press it together making her pout I chuckle and stole a kiss "Let's eat" I said as I carry the sandwiches to the living room as we heard a knock I open the door and help the room service carrying our dinner thank him and closed the door again I saw her munching the sandwich I guess she doesn't like ham smoked "Is it good?" I asked she nodded happily "You still ordered food?" she asked pointing at the tray I'm carrying "Hmm I figured sandwich wouldn't be enough" I said placing it on the center table as we settle on the living room while a watching movie munching our dinner 

After our dinner I put the plates on the kitchen and wash them after I'm done I saw Mina so immerse in watching the movie I giggle while walking to her direction and sat beside her as she lean her head on my shoulder "So this is what Jihyo meant when she asked me how you can not move an inch in one position while watching a movie" I said chuckling she looked at me weirdly "It's adorable" I added meeting her gaze I saw her blushed I giggle as I gave her a chaste kiss then the movie end "Let's sleep?" I asked she nodded I smirked and carry her bridal style she shriek "Yeonie" she called chuckling while playfully slapping my chest while I'm still giggling and kept on walking to our bedroom I carefully lay her down the bed and snug closer to her making her my small spoon "Good night love" I said then kissed her temple she moved facing me and smile and said "Good night love" then gave me a quick peck on the lips I smiled and kiss her forehead as she scoot closer to my chest drowning each other in each others warmth 

Morning came waking up beside the most amazing work of art that God created I'll be forever grateful that she trust me and agreed on marrying me I smiled and kiss her forehead looking at my peacefully sleeping wife I scoot to the side of the bed and open the drawer on the bedside table and picked my phone I checked everything I planned when I know its all settled I clicked the camera remove the flash and snap a photo of my sleeping wife I smiled how can she be this ethereal as she stir up from her sleep looking at me weirdly in my phone I smile and flip my phone showing her the picture of her sleeping right after I showed the photo her eyebrows raise I chuckle when she was about to snatch the phone to my hand I kept it I guess there's no use she knew my pass code its our anniversary she also can open it with her fingerprint same goes with her phone even if we don't really open each others phone it was influence by none other than Nayeon borrowing both of our phones they reasoned out that all couples do it even them did it "Please don't delete it love" I said pouting "I look ugly there" she said "No your not you look ethereal" I said "Please" I pleaded she can't do anything she just sigh "Alright alright" she said "I love you" I said and kiss her on the lips "I also had your album in my gallery" she said smirking I look at her weirdly "I didn't saw anything tho, where did you keep it?" I asked she leaned in closer and whispered "Secret" as she sat down on our bed "Love" I called sitting down as well "I'll give you a clue, 'MYOONIVERSE' " she said I paused and think myooniverse? what's that... ah! its the album title I look at her and rummage on the bedside table where we keep our phones I opened it and open her gallery checking every album title no myooniverse "You can't find it there love" she said giggling "Ah! *raising both my hands* I give up I also have your photo album on my phone" I said handling her my phone where I open her photo album named 'MINGUIN' where I saved all her photo she smirked and said "So now we're even" and lean in closer and gave me a quick peck on the lips as I pulled her by her waist and smirked kissing her passionately as she placed her hands on my shoulder sliding it to the top until I could feel her arms on it I didn't let go of her waist caressing it up and down my hand travel up to her back caressing it then travelling it up again until I reached her neck then I cupped her face I bit her lower lip after then I heard her moan my lips curve a smile when she open her mouth to let me explore every inch of her "Should we continue this on bed?" I asked turned on she giggle and said "I'd loved too but we have to go love" she said still clinging on my shoulder I pout and said "We can go there later" "Do you think the water park is open on evening?" she asked she has a point "Alright" I said pouting while she giggle "Let's go wash ourselves" she said I smirked as I lift her bridal style she shriek and said "Yeonie" I chuckle as we arrived the bathroom I place her to our lavatory countertop "We can always continue it on the shower" I said in my husky voice as I saw her blush I took off my shirt and throw it on the floor I cupped her face with my right hand and kiss her aggressively cupping her cheeks with both hands her hands travel from my waist to my neck and encircle it as my hand went to her waist and caressing it up and down I can feel my pants tighten and a visible huge tent show up I carefully undress her pulling the hem of her pajamas and helping her taking it off leaving her with her bra looking into her eyes asking for permission she nod as I kiss her once again biting her lower lip and heard the most amazing sound I'd like to hear every single day exploring her mouth as I travel down trailing kisses from her jaw then to her neck sucking and nibbling "No hickeys love" she warned I chuckle and whispered "I'll hide it I promise" and nibble on her ear I can feel her squirming under my skin as I kiss her on her lips and to her jaw down her neck cupping her mounds she doesn't wear any bras which I do not know why, I suck on her nipples licking and flicking my tongue enjoying her erected nipples she's a moaning mess leaving love bites between her mounds and kissing her belly button I grip on her pajamas and help her took it off leaving her on her panties she wore her panties not her bra weird throwing her pajamas on the floor as I took off mine as well leaving on my boxer shorts with a visible huge tent she took off her panties as I took off my boxer shorts leaving my 9-inch beast standing proud I smile and carry her on the shower leaving her giggling "I love you" I whisper and kissed her I heard her mumbled "I love you too" between our kisses we arrive on the shower and let the water dripped on our body kissing her "I want you love" she whispered seductively I smile and said "I'm all yours love" I held her close and rest her back against the glass wall and line my erected cock on her entrance teasing her sliding it on her pussy "Stop teasing love" she said I smile and whisper "I'm going in love" she nodded as I slowly thrust my cock inside she cling onto my shoulder and moaned "Your so tight love" I whispered she held me close adjusting to my size after a while I thrust my cock rocking my hips slowly as she mewl in delight I love hearing her voice weak and in pleasure I kissed her neck and leave love bites on her shoulder blades "Mmmpp... faster love.... deeper" she moaned as I fasten my pace happily complying on her demand of pleasure as endless moans filling the room I felt my balls tighten as well as her walls indicating both of our orgasm "I'm cumming" I growled "Inside.. l-love... ahhh.. c-cum inside... I want to feel your warm cum" she moaned "I'm close too" thrusting my cock deeper and faster helping her reaching our orgasm one final deep thrust I growl as I hold her close and cummed deep inside her planting my seed deep inside her womb as I felt her love juice dripping on my cock rocking my hips helping her to recover from our orgasm still hugging her close "Thank you love I love you"I whispered kissing her forehead "I love you too" she whispered pulling me by neck kissing me passionately I can't help myself but to curve a smile between our kisses "We should probably washed up love" I said scratching my none itchy nape she giggled and looked down "We will after you pull your thing out" she said smirking I looked down and blushed I'm still inside her I smiled and whispered "Your so warm I couldn't resist" she blushed as I carefully put her down and pull out my cock as I knelt down I press gently her lower stomach as the mixture of our cum dripped on her pussy "Sorry I cummed a lot" I said blushing I heard her giggle as she cupped my cheeks and guide it to look at her in the eyes as she said "I don't mind as long its from you" and that's it I blushed madly she's giggling "I won't cum when I know it wouldn't be inside you" I whisper well we're a blushing mess I stood up and pull her waist kissing her "We should probably washed up Mr. Yoo" she said giggling while clinging her arms on my shoulder I chuckled and said "Alright alright Mrs. Yoo" I get down on my knees as I cleaned her pussy she open the shower and let the water dripped on our bodies we cleaned each others body scrubbing each others back enjoying exploring each others body after our shower Mina went out first as I clean the shower since basically my cum is everywhere she wanted to help but I told her its fine since its from me


	22. Fresno, California III

Mina's POV

After our morning quickie on the shower a while ago Yeonie told me he'll clean the shower I offered him help but he refused and told me its fine so I make my way to the lavatory to do my morning routine applying cream and brush my teeth after which I walked to our room and went to the cupboard, I pick some white lacy top and denim shorts and paired it with my sandals after a while I went to dressing table and apply some light make up after which I saw him went out from the bathroom with a towel on his waist walking around the room and went straight to the cupboard dressing up after I'm done with my make up I stood up and felt a hand encircle on my waist I put my hand on his "You always smell nice *sniffing my expose neck kissing it in the process* white really suits you the most" he said then nibbling my ear I smile then he asked "Hungry?" I nodded and faced him cling on his neck and look into his eyes "I called room service love" he answered encircling his arms on my waist as his hands travel up and cupped my cheeks squashed closer my cheeks and stole a quick peck "Yeonie" I whined he chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss as he held my hand we walked to the living room he turned on the TV as we browsed channels when we heard a knock on the door he stood up and open the door help the room service carry the tray as he thanked him and went back to the living room and put it on the center table 2 plates with 2 sunny side-up eggs with 3 strips of bacon and 2 buttered toast each a cup of black coffee and tea "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison as we munch our breakfast watching a movie I was about to stood up and get the ketchup when Yeonie read my mind first showing me the bottle of ketchup I chuckle and pick the ketchup bottle and put some on my sunny side-up eggs and munch my meal "That milk look so good" I said looking at the protagonist pouring milk to its glass "I want milk" I added looking at him with puppy eyes "Suddenly? *he chuckle and continue* we can always stop by a convenience store" he said and locked his gazed on me "We still had some chips and we need water and we ran out of those delicious chocolate chip cookies and biscuit pretzel" he added I smile and gave him a quick peck on his lips I can feel his lips curve a smile 

After our breakfast we washed the plates we used and put it on the kitchen counter since room service visits the room to clean and change the bed sheets and clean the suite but since Yeonie is a pretty much of a clean freak it lessen their work load, after tidying up the kitchen Yeonie keep the leftover chips on the basket as I make my way to our room and packed some undies and swimming trunks for him and some for me and some bikinis when I felt a chin on my shoulder and hands on my waist "You'll wear bikini?" he asked pouting Cute how sometimes he talk in pout "Hmm.. don't worry I'll bring my rashguard" I said giggling when he put 2 of his floral polo and some of his board shorts inside the bag I look at him weirdly as he leaned in closer and whispered "Its a surprise my love" as he closed the bag and wore it "Let's go?" he asked I nodded in response we went out the room as he carried the bag while I carry the basket hand in hand as we walked to the parking lot he reach for the basket and put it on the back seat we settle on our seat strap our seat belt and drove to Winco Foods since its the nearest mart around and its a 9 min drive before we arrive at the mart he stepped out the car first and jog to the passenger seat wearing his goofy grin he open the car door and asked me to take his hand as I gladly do so giggling we went inside the mart with a basket for the goods we walked from every aisle hand in hand searching for another chocolate chip cookies since we ate the leftover after breakfast so does the biscuit pretzel so we're here searching for some we arrive at the snack aisle where a bunch of biscuits, chocolates and other types of snacks are found they're run out of what we just brought yesterday what a bummer Yeonie and I like it tho but we ended up buying those chips that are sold on a package like 'Chips Delight' that will do but they still had stock of the biscuit pretzel so its okay I guess I picked 1 of each then put some chocolate packets too (Snickers) I looked around as Yeonie gave me his weird look "What?" I asked he chuckle and replied "Nothing you're just being adorable in the most unexpected way" I blushed at his sudden statement "Oh my wife just turned into a tomato" he teased making me blushed more he leaned in closer and whispered "Hi tomato" I playfully slap his shoulder whining "Yeonie" he's chuckling and left a quick peck on my lips "Yeonie" I whined panicking as I look around "Its okay no one's around" he said gesturing his hands around he swiftly took the basket and held my hand and we continue to roamed around aisle after aisle after aisle looking for something that would catch our attention we arrive at the fridge aisle where almost all of the beverage are located Yeonie put some canned cola and a litre of water as I make my way to the drinks for kids where milk and chocolates are located I open the fridge and took 2 box of 52 oz milk putting it inside the basket I was about to walk to Yeonie's direction but he wasn't there then I felt a pair of hands on my waist I look to my side and saw a clingy Yeonie who put his chin on my shoulder I giggle as he swiftly moved his hands on mine we're still facing the fridge when he suddenly gave me a quick peck "Yeonie" I shriek and look around panicking "It's okay we're alone" he said smirking and took the basket on my hand and held it we went back on roaming around the mart when we arrived to the toiletries aisle since we're off to water park we better get some he picked up some "Do we got everything?" he asked I nodded as we walked hand in hand to the counter and checked out after we're done with groceries Yeonie jog to the car trunk and load the paper bags as I settle inside the car strap my seat belt on and saw he placed the paper bag that has foods on the back seat as he arrange it inside the basket we bought from the hotel and he jog back to the driver seat where he saw me already strap in he stepped inside and strap his seat belt and start the engine as he drove to the Island Waterpark after a 10 min drive we arrived at the water park and welcomed with other guest's screams and cheers 

Jeongyeon's POV

After a 10 min drive we arrived at the water park and welcomed with other guest's screams and cheers I smiled as I saw Mina beside me feeling uneasy I held her hand and said "We'll stay where your most comfortable" she smiled and nodded as I drive towards the parking lot after which I stepped out first and jog towards the back seat and picked and wear the backpack as I carry the basket that full of our goods as I went back to where Mina is standing I chuckled seeing her smiling unconsciously I held her hand and smile "Let's have some fun" I said as she nodded and gesture her hand to give her the basket as I handed it over she's a little bit uneasy with the screams from other guests we walked hand in hand and went to ticketing booth since Eomma and Appa reserved a cabana for us and prepared everything we needed in the water park we just need to confirmed our ticket "Here is your map Sir Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Yoo" he said "Thank you we will" I replied and handed us a map of the whole park as we walked hand in hand directly to our reserved beachfront bungalow in front of the the attraction called 'Tidal Wave' giving us a beach vibe the Beachfront Bungalow has a cushioned wicker love seat, chairs, chaise lounges, coffee & cocktail tables, dining table & chairs and that comes with two 3-speed ceiling fans, a sink with running water, mini refrigerator, charging ports for devices. It is surrounded by nautical netting to ensure privacy not too shabby "Checking out the place" Mina said as she wrapped her hands on my waist back hugging me I chuckled "Not really *as I turn to her direction and faced her cupping her cheeks* but my wife is much more interesting than its interior" I said while I squish her cheeks together making her pout I giggle and stole a kiss "Yeonie" she whined I chuckled and kiss her pouting lips teasing her as she continued to whined and giggle "What do we do first?" I asked she paused for a minute and think then replied "We can change then roam around the park" I nodded and replied "Sure let's go?" as I held her hand as we stepped out the cabana we are welcomed with different rides and attraction we went to the nearest restroom to change 

We part ways of course because you know restroom after I was done changing to my Hawaiian polo shirt with a board shorts I stepped outside the restroom Mina's still inside I smirk then check if there's someone inside when I'm sure no one's around except my wife I stepped inside the restroom and closed then locked the door then went to her cubicle I saw her undressing herself perfect timing I smiled and went closer back hugging her "Yeonie" she shriek I chuckle "It's okay its me don't worry" I teased "I know what are you doing here?" she asked I smirk and leaned closer to her ear and whispered "I bought a little gift" nibbling her ear I heard her moan as I crawl down from her neck trailing kisses down her shoulder on her back and to my last destination her lower back underneath her bra line then I bent over and reach her obliques and left a visible hickey then crawl back up on the same route "Yeonie" she whined when she saw the hickey I chuckle then she said "Is this how you indirectly say 'I don't want you to wear bikini'?" I chuckle while nodding then she faced me and wrapped her hands on my neck "Well then to be fair" she said and leaned in closer kissing me passionately as I kissed her back wrapping my hands on her waist when she suddenly kissed the corner of my lips as her other hand was busy caressing my chest then her lips travel down to my jaw then my neck when she reached my collar bone and left a love bite I smirk I'm loving this fierce bold penguin who's been dominating me after she left a hickey on my collar bone she giggle and look at me "Now we're even" "I don't mind showing this off" I said proudly I was planning to wore my Hawaiian polo shirt and show off a bit of my upper chest as I open my polo shirt to show off the hickey and cupped her cheeks once more and place a chaste kiss on her lips "I love you" I heard her mumbled "I love you too" between our kisses as I can't help but to curve a smile "The weather might be a little stuffy outside it would be pretty hot wearing a rashguard you can use one of my polo here" I said wrapping my hands on her waist "So that's why you bought 2" she said I nodded chuckling "Now now off you go Mr. Yoo" she said shooing me I pouted and said "It's okay I locked the door" "No Yeonie someone might barged in its still a park Yeonie" she said "Alright alright" I said pouting while dragging my feet and stepped out of the restroom after a while Mina went out giggling I look at her weirdly she chuckle and said "I just remembered when you let your hair grow and some think you're my younger sister" I chuckled as I remember before our graduation that time when I was so busy with my thesis and plates that I didn't had the time to cut my hair but I shaved so from a far I look like a girl "Right the girls even called me Jeongnam" I said chuckling "Can't help it I'm prettier than you" I said flipping my invisible long hair "Dork" she said chuckling "Let's go?" I asked as we went back to the cabana and place the backpack inside and locked it in "Let's have some fun?" I asked she nodded and I took her hand and held it "Don't worry we won't ride a ride if your not comfortable riding it" I reminded her as she nod since she can't ride any rides on both amusement park and water park rides it's not like she's afraid of height she told me it's the speed she's more worried than the height itself maybe that's why Momo and Mina get along pretty well since they both can't ride a ride but in Momo's case he's afraid of both tho height and speed is his greatest weakness I don't mind I mean I always freaks out when there's a needle so I understand him to the core 

68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f484953776d694a305838676378773d3d2d3933303238383435392e313632643165396132303264613831383339363834343133333031332e6a7067 

(A/N: the actual map of the water park I found it on Google to help us all visualize)

Walking around the park before dipping in the pool to help her relax a bit we visit various of rides and attraction but almost all of the nearby ride are quite extreme for her so I didn't pushed her in doing so we walked hand in hand to series of snack bar to help her forget about the screams and well yell of other guest we arrived at the Aloha Cafe and took some iced tea to cool down a bit I asked her to find a vacant seat while I order some drinks after the crew gave me the 2 drinks I make my way to find my wife when I saw her distracted with the baby on a buggy stretching her little limbs trying to reach Mina's hands I smiled and went closer to them "Who's baby is that?" I asked handling her the cup of iced tea "Her Mom asked me to keep an eye on her since his older sister is asking her to help her poop" she replied I chuckled and seat on her level facing the baby on her buggy as I turn around and looked at her with funny faces as we heard her giggle making us both chuckling when I stretch my hand and put it on the side of the buggy when she suddenly wrapped her little hands on my little finger I couldn't help but to smile "She likes you" Mina said smiling I looked at her and smile "I guess she is" I replied chuckling when I let go of her little hands she suddenly starts sobbing I panicked and put my hand back she stopped and held my pinky finger again but her eyes starts to be watery I heard Mina chuckle and said "You're cute when you're all panicky" I chuckled and looked at her and chuckle I mean this isn't one of my forte "Its okay love" she said and caress my back when suddenly a woman on her 30's show up smiling towards us accompanied with a toddler "Thank you for looking after my little Angel" she said as the baby let go of my pinky finger and squirm on the buggy its like she knew her Mom is around as her mother picked her up "It's okay your daughter truly is an angel" Mina replied when her phone ring "My husband just arrived we'll get going enjoy thank you again" she said and held the toddler's hand as the kid waved her hand goodbye we smiled and waved back and they walked out of the cafe then I felt a hand on my back I look beside me and saw my wife smiling I smiled as we sat down and continue to drink our iced tea "You hungry?" I asked "No I'm still full" she said "You sure?" she nodded "Penny for your thought?" I asked as she staring at something having deep in thoughts "I'm thinking how she manage to took care of a 3-year old toddler and an almost 7 months old baby its just I don't know if I can do that too" she said looking at me with concern and quite afraid eyes I held her hand on her lap and said "My Mom always told me that when my sisters are born they had a lot of hard time since there 1 year apart so when Seoyeon noona is 1 year old Mom is pregnant with my Seongyeon noona which made my Dad a little bit of a worry wart since he's busy with his Restaurant that's start booming with customers so he didn't know how to take care of Mom and my 1-year old Seoyeon noona" I started and continued my story "But my Dad came up with an idea of buying the property nearby our Restaurant so he can walk from the Restaurant to our house and check up on my Mom everyday, one day when Dad was very busy on the Restaurant Mom is on her last weeks before her due date when she suddenly experienced a lot of contraction on that same day her water broke and the contraction worsen she couldn't reach the phone since the pain is unbearable she thought she couldn't make it when suddenly the door swung open and saw my Dad all sweaty from running and help my Mom rode the car and drove to the nearest hospital and gave birth to our Seongyeon noona my Dad told me he has a feeling that something isn't right so he did his best to finish cooking faster and call Grandma while running to our house and took Seoyeon noona while Dad took care of Mom and Seongyeon noona*I caress her hand and held it close kissing it* I won't let you feel burden on raising our future kid I will stay beside you through thick and thin, I'll do my best to protect you and our future kid or even kids, I will stood beside you even if the whole world is against us I will stay with or without a kid, I love you always and forever and even on our next life I would keep on loving you" and I saw her shed tears as I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears using my thumb and place a chaste kiss on her lips "Don't worry too much love I'm sure if the time comes and we're blessed with a kid or even kids I'm sure they'll be having the greatest and most loving Mom in the whole world" I reminded her she's been stressing out a lot when it comes to this and she's been emotional and the most weird way and I'm having a hunch that maybe just maybe she's having her period soon


	23. Fresno, California IV

Jeongyeon's POV

I pull her close on my chest and hugged her tight enveloped her in my warm embrace caressing her back suiting her in the process I heard her sob and sniff then she lift her head and smiled "Feeling okay?" I asked she nodded smiling "Seems like Auntie red is coming" I joked making her chuckled "That's more I like it, *I said as I heard her chuckle* I don't mind it coming you can always tell me if you need anything hm?" I added "Want to eat anything?" I asked she paused for a while and think "Hmm... not really I'm still quite full" she said right its still 10:00 am its too early for lunch I chuckle and nodded "I really thought it's 12 noon" "Worry wart" she teased stood up I followed her while chuckling then trap her on my embrace back hugging her "I don't want to make my Queen hungry" I heard her chuckle then she faced me and leaned in closer to my ear and whisper "Well you made me so full early in the morning" that send chills down my spine I smirked and pulled her close and whisper "I would love to make you feel full everyday and every night" I heard her chuckle as she playfully slap my chest I chuckle and kissed her forehead "Of course when you feel like it" as I cupped her cheeks I saw her smile and nod I kiss her forehead once more as I held her hand and said "Let's go?" she nodded as we walked hand in hand and stepped out the Cafe 

We start to roam around the park we passed by a lot of food stalls some have space for dine-in costumers then we arrived at the Island Emporium the park's gift shop we stepped inside and look around a lot of different things can be found here from water related toys from all ages to souvenir items I smirked and pull Mina with me we arrived at the aisle full of toys "Really Yeonie?" I heard her chuckle I grinned and nodded she shook her head and agreed to what I had in mind but I'm not here for the water gun, I had my eyes on the floaty I've been planing to bring her to Waimea river the most relaxing attraction here in the park I took the floaty and went to the counter while Mina was roaming around looking for souvenirs maybe for Eomma and Appa "This isn't for sale Sir but you can rent it outside" she said I nodded and said "Oh! I'm sorry I'll get back to it after my wife choose something thank you" he nodded and repiled "Just proceed to Tube Rentals" I nodded and bowed as I walked back to Mina "Found something that caught your eye?" I asked snaking my arms on her waist "Nothing really" she said and still keep looking as I accompany her in looking around suggesting from time to time but trust me the once I suggested is quite silly okay okay its not that quite its really silly from a series of mugs, plates, clock basically home accessories but I was just teasing her to lessen the stress she's feeling from the moment I heard her chuckle, laugh or giggle that's just what I want to hear every single day I'm smiling like an idiot looking at her when she turned around smiling widely at me "I found it" she said I looked at her right hand where I saw a pocket knife I looked at her weirdly as she grinned at me "Dad enjoys outdoor activities" I nodded "Ahh~~" and she lift her left hand as I saw a silver necklace dangling on it "Its pretty Eomma will love it" I said she smiled and nodded after we picked some souvenir for both of our parents and friends we bought it and exited the store we walked back to our cabana and passed by Waimea River, Bora Bora Racers and Thrills of Fiji passing by those rides screams of excitement can be heard I held Mina's hand tighter reminding her that its fine after a while we arrive at the cabana as I put the souvenirs we bought to the backpack Oh shoot I forgot the floaty well I'll walked back again there later "Hungry?" I asked she nodded I smiled and asked "There's a grill nearby feel like having steak?" she nodded grinning as I held her hand as we walked to a nearby grill and just like Cafe it has space to accommodate customer to eat in dine-in when I notice that customers went to a counter weird steak house usually let customer take a seat first before offering a menu and a glass of water so I looked at my right where Mina is also bewildered as I am "I'll go order something anything in mind?" I asked her she shook her head and said "I'll come with you" "You sure?" I asked she nodded as we walked as we saw the menu now I know they had counter it isn't a steak house its more likely a burger house I looked at Mina as we burst out laughing we both thought they sell steak well the map said the word 'Grill' and I assume its all about steak as the crew looked at us weirdly I wave my hand its nothing as I compose myself preventing myself to burst out laughing "I'll take a chicken fillet and fries" "Chicken Salad please and 2 glasses of an ice cold iced tea" after the crew wrote our order we walked to the dining area and looked for an empty seat we settle on our table "Bummer they don't have steak" I said as Mina burst out laughing "At least they sell chicken" I nodded still laughing "The crew might think we're crazy" she added I grinned and replied "Crazy for each other" she laughed and said "What a cheese ball" shaking her head after a while our food arrive we thank the crew as he left us after "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison we ate our food in silence munching our ordered food "Is it good?" I asked she nodded smiling "Surprisingly good" I chuckle and we got back on eating 

Mina's POV

After our lunch Yeonie asked me if I want dessert I shook my head and told him I'm all good as we finish drinking our iced tea "Let's go?" Yeonie asked after we're done with our lunch "We just finish eating" I said he smiled and replied "I was thinking of walking around the park before dipping in the pool" I smiled and nodded "Let's go" I said as he gladly took my hand we walked hand in hand and practically roam around the park once again walking around the park filled with screams of excitement when we arrive at a River like attraction I saw its name on the map 'Waimea River' we crossed a bridge and reached a Island like place surrounded with water the 'Island' has 3 bridges connected back to track of the park all of which are wooden bridge we stayed on this some sort of Island as we searched for an empty seat we arrived at a bar like cabana it has round counter and offer refreshments Yeonie excused himself and order something I was looking around when someone caught my eye it was the same kid kid a while ago she ran onto me and smiled "Hello pretty lady" she greet I smiled and replied "Hello Where is your Mom?" "She's with Angel and Daddy is getting us drink" she replied I smiled and gesture her to sit down but she shook her head and said "Daddy is already looking for me" she said and point a man on his 30's she waved her hands and said "Bye bye pretty lady" as she ran off to her Dad I chuckle I didn't notice Yeonie is already here he's smiling as he spoke "You had the same weird charm with kids like Nayeon has" I looked at him smiling and replied "Well no one can resist me" I said on my aegyo voice I heard him chuckle and replied "This is what you get if you keep on hanging out with her" he teased Yeonie and Nayeon unnie had a weird relationship to be honest they argue like a bunch of little kids fighting over petty things and after a few moments they'll be inseparable I always thought they had a thing from the past but turn out they've been together for so long they know each other the most kinda bit different from us, Momo and I sometimes mistaken as siblings since he's always been more likely my younger brother than the other way around his childlike qualities are one of those traits that you'll mistaken him to be much more younger well in fact his only 8 days younger than Yeonie "Its not my fault we had a lot of similarities" I heard him chuckle and nodded raising both his hands surrendering while holding the cup of juice "Watermelon juice?" he said shaking the watermelon juice and handed over to me we settle on our seat and just enjoy the view of the park when I saw him smiling I looked at him weirdly as he point someone I saw the kid again walking to our direction while holding a plate with some sort of a dessert "Mommy and Daddy said to bring this funnel cake as a thank you again for accompanying my baby sister a while ago" she said Cute "Thank you tell your Mom and Dad thank you too and your welcome" I said she smiled as she place the plate on the table she looked at Yeonie and smiled greeted him with "Hello handsome mister" I heard Yeonie chuckle as he replied "Hello little Angel" as the kid shook her head "My little sister is Angel I'm Allison" she said correcting Yeonie and cause us to chuckle she thought we're referring to her little sister Yeonie scooped her and make her sit between us "Angel is an innocent and pure being like kids or baby's and my wife" he said I heard Allison giggle "So I'm also an angel" she said with full of enthusiasm we chuckle and nodded "All kids are angel sweetheart" Yeonie added "But Mommy and Daddy only call me Allison is that mean I'm not their angel?" she asked Yeonie and I made eye contact as I replied "Of course not, you and you're little sister are their angels you're Mommy and Daddy call you Allison because you're younger sister's name is Angel they don't want your baby sister to be confused" I said she looked at me and grinned "I'm Mommy and Daddy's angel" she cheered wiggling her body more likely dancing leaving Yeonie and I chuckling when someone shouted her name as we looked at a man on his 30's looking for her "Daddy" Allison wave her hands when the man saw it he smiled and run towards us Allison jump of the chair and hugged her Dad I smiled "I thought you lost on the park" her Dad said caressing her hair "Thank you for accompanying my wife and daughter" he said looking at us "No problem bro just don't let your wife alone with 2 kids next time" Yeonie said Allison's Dad smile and scratch his neck "I will, Thanks for the advice mate" he said and offered a hand shake for Yeonie as he gave Allison's Dad a hand shake "You two looked like newly wed" he said I blush while Yeonie is smiling widely "Yes we are" he replied making Allison's Dad smile "Ah~ I remember it was like yesterday when I married the Mom of my child" he said as he scooped Allison on his legs and carry the kid "Well then, Enjoy your stay here in California I'll be going back to my wife and daughter now Thank you again" he said waiving his hands "No problem bro and thank you for the dessert" Yeonie said "Bye Allison and Thank you" I said Allison lift her head and wave back when I looked at my side I'm welcomed with a spoonful of the dessert "Ahhh~" Yeonie said I chuckled and take the spoonful of the dessert "It's delicious?" Yeonie asked while munching the dessert I nodded while grinning "Hmm..." he said nodding as I also took a spoonful of the dessert we munch our dessert with gusto Yeonie stood up to get us some glasses of water 

After eating the dessert Yeonie excused himself to used the men's room after a while he came back with a floaty I chuckle while he's walking towards me grinning "Ta-da!" he said with full of enthusiasm "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" I teased he chuckled and put the floaty on the side of the table "Nothing I just want to relax with my wife" he said proudly "Let's dip in the pool?" he asked wiggling his brows I chuckle and nod as he led me towards the river he carefully guide me towards the river we slowly dipped into the pool "Ahhh~" he said almost sounds like purring I chuckled and put my arms on his shoulder I saw him smiled "This is so relaxing~" I said I saw him smile "Good to know" he replied as he left a kiss on my forehead he held me close underwater "Let's see where the water will drift us" he said as he suddenly lift me and place me on the floaty I chuckle and said "Hop on" I heard him chuckle as he get on the floaty "Hello beautiful" he said as soon as he got on the floaty "Dork" I teased "Do you think this will move?" he asked I chuckle and replied "Depends if the water move probably this will too" he nodded like a little kid who just learned something as he used his hands as paddle moving us forward "This feels like we're on Venice" I said I saw him smiled "It is, well just don't mind that we're on a floaty instead of a boat" he said making both of us laugh as he keep on paddling using his hands I chuckle he's cute when he's so determined in doing things when he's concentrating he kinda look like a puppy then he leaned and let the water do the job we reach an area on the river that doesn't have too many people "Ahhh~~" he said as he crossed his arms behind his nape I chuckle and gave him a quick peck on the lips I saw his lips curve a smile when I felt a hand on my nape as he deepen our kiss as we move into a much more comfortable position I can't help but to smile between our kiss "Aren't you being aggressive Mrs. Yoo?" he said after our kiss as his hands are still on my nape travel down to my waist I smile and use my left hand to teased him more "Well I just want to give my husband a little gift" while I seductively use my fingers to caressed her chest I heard her giggle as he replied "I'm loving this little gift of yours Mrs. Yoo" as his right hand still caressing my waist I chuckle and place a quick peck on his lips once more I saw him smile "One more" he said pointing at his lips I chuckle as I was about to leaned in I heard kids laughing ahead so I leaned on his ears closer and whisper "I don't think kids would love to see us kissing" I heard him chuckle and pouted "Fine" he said I chuckle and cupped his cheeks "Love You" and kiss his cheeks I saw him grin and replied "Love You too" when a group of kids join the pool seems like we reach the shallow end of the river when we saw someone familiar "Pretty lady handsome mister" she shouted "Hello Allison" we both greet in unison waiving our hands as Yeonie got down the floaty and scooped Allison and make her seat beside me on the floaty "Where are your parents?" I asked she smiled and replied "Mommy and Daddy are over there with Angel" as she point someone at the cabana's I saw someone wave ah its Allison's parents we wave back 

After a while Allison's parents join us while little Angel is on a floaty "Seems like Allison grew a liking on you two" Allison's Mom said "By the way I haven't introduce myself properly despite the fact that we kept on bumping to each other Emma and this is my husband Daniel" they offered their hands as we do so "I'm Mina this is my husband Jeongyeon" as we share shake hands "Oh so you two are Koreans we're planning on vacation there too someday" Emma said I nodded "I guess you two are newly wed" Emma asked Yeonie grinned as he lift our hands entangled underwater and nodded I lower my head as I felt bashful "Its okay its normal to feel shy Mina" Emma said "We'll get going now so you two enjoy your alone time" Daniel said Yeonie nodded as Allison waved goodbye to us "I somehow saw a side of Jihyo on Emma" Yeonie said I looked at him weirdly "Jihyo being the friendly yet awkward at first meeting surely reminds me of how you and Emma met a while ago" he continue come to think of it he has a point leaving me chuckling "Your weird when observing things" I teased he pouted as I leave a quick peck on his lips "Weirdly adorable" I saw him smile


	24. Zuma Beach, Malibu

Jeongyeon's POV

I chuckled and pull her close and kissed her temple as we walked to the deep part of the river as we enjoyed our bodies dip onto the pool trying to swim from here to there upon enjoying the water we swim side by side "I heard you taught Momo how to swim" I said she nodded "She's a bit afraid of water but Nayeon unnie is much more afraid of water she can't literally stay till on a deep end of the pool" she said chuckling causing me to laugh "Yah she's always been afraid of water ever since we're little" I added "I also want to join your penguin's swimming class" I pouted I heard her chuckling "You do know how to swim still you want to join?" she asked I pouted and nodded I heard her chuckle and replied "I can teach you here" I grinned and nodded "Really?" she nodded back chuckling "I now know why you and Momo get along pretty well" she added I looked at her weirdly as she chuckle "You two had a lot in common" she added "Yah apart from his obsession in jokbal we're pretty much soul brothers" I added causing us to burst in laugh "Right ever since he stepped in Korea and taste jokbal he couldn't get enough" she added I nodded while laughing "Can't blame him once you taste it you can never get enough" I added winking while clicking my tongue I heard her chuckle "What surprise me the most, you two consume the same amount of food everyday but never saw you two above 50 kg" she added "Of course" I replied playfully flip my imaginary long hair I heard her chuckle "Besides we're always so energetic so everything we consumes what we ate" I added "Make sense" she replied and shrugged her shoulder when I smiled and went to her back and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheeks I saw her smile and looked at me "What's gotten into you?" she asked "I smirked and whispered "Nothing I just want to hug my wife" I heard her giggle "Your so clingy" she said and turn around and faced me as she cling onto my shoulder I smiled "So are you" I teased she pouted as I placed my hands on her waist then pull her close and stole a kiss "Yeonie" she shriek I chuckled and replied "It's okay no one's around" as she looked around "Your such a sneaky ostrich" she said "Are penguins amphibians? or are they birds?" I asked I heard her chuckled and look at me weirdly raising one of her eyebrow and replied "Why? Suddenly..." as she continue to looked at me like I did a crime "It's just your nickname is penguin who live on the coldest part of the Earth sometimes hangs out on the cold water and sometimes on snow are they considered as amphibians?" I asked still clueless she chuckled and replied "Not really despite the fact that they hang around in both land and water penguins are still birds the flightless ones, their supposed to be wings are their flippers use to swim and hovered around the water" she said still chuckling "So we're both birds" I added causing her to laugh "Why?" I asked "I'm an ostrich your penguin we're both birds" I added she giggle "We're both flightless bird" I added while flapping my arms "Silly Yoo" she said I chuckle and pull her close "But with this kind of hair your much more of a llama than a ostrich" she added "But I'm basically 80% legs that's why I'm an ostrich" I joked when I heard her burst out laughing lightly slapping my chest I really love how we share the same sense of humor "Let's wash up" I said she nodded as we walked out the pool and took the robe that I brought with me as I took the floaty I wrap it around her wet body "Where did you get this?" I chuckled and replied "I knew I forgot something" she added I chuckled and replied "Don't worry too much hmm..." as she tie the rope on the robe "You only brought one?" she asked I nodded "Why?" "It's okay I can always do this" I smirk as I walked behind her and hugged her from behind I heard her giggle "I love this needy Yeonie" as I snuggle closer to her neck while we walk towards our cabana "Your feeling cold aren't you?" she asked I shook my head "Aniyoo~" I replied and gave her a quick peck on her cheek

We arrived at the cabana and let her washed up first I still need something to check she went directly to our cabana's shower area I somehow find it weird that I haven't notice the bathroom in our cabana not until I went back to get our robe I removed my top and shorts of course with my boxers so I'm basically naked as I took my towel to wrap on my waist and sat down and received a text from Momo 'Jeong the pillow you ordered arrived already its already on your new house Why do you need that amount of pillow anyway?' I smiled and replied 'My wedding gift to Mina' 'Don't tell me you have pillow fetish? -NY' 'Aish! Of course not' I replied 'Alright alright good luck on your surprise you know Mina she's the type of person who observe a lot' I chuckled and replied 'I know that's why I asked you to buy it for me I owe you jokbal' 'Asa! Thanks Jeong' then I put it inside our backpack as I stepped inside our shower she's still taking a bath I smile as I took the towel wrap on my waist and hang it beside her towel I hug her from behind stole a kiss on her exposed shoulder as the water drip on our bodies she turn around "Your being naughty again" she said I chuckle and place held her waist "I couldn't resist specially when I'm seeing a goddess like you" I heard her giggle and snake her hands on my neck "Hmm... I totally agreed I feel like I'm seeing Zeus right in front of my eyes" she replied "I'm no Zeus I'd rather be Hades god of the underworld than a womanizing god of lightning" I said caressing her cheeks using my finger "I know how people picture Zeus as all high and mighty but I admire Hades' loyalty to his Persephone as his only spouse he portray how a man should stay his loyalty to his spouse, I know she's not in love with her to begin with and Hades kind of force her to marry him but they ended up with Stockholm syndrome" I said and heard her chuckle "Is that why you offer food when I first visit your loft?" she teased I chuckled and replied "Kind of *I leaned in and whisper in her ears* now your bond to be with me for all eternity" I heard her giggle and fix her gaze on me she pull me by my nape and whisper on my ear "Gladly" I smiled and kiss her passionately "Let's go wash up hmm?" she asked not letting go of her arms on my nape I chuckle and nodded as we wash each other's body

After our shower Mina stepped out wearing her robe and drying her hair using one of our towel as I wrap my waist with my towel I smiled and approach her "Sit down I'll dry your hair" "No it's okay you still need to change remember" she replied chuckling as I pull her by her hand and gentle push her head down making her sat down on the cushioned wicker near the outlet as I lug the hair dryer "You do remember your still half naked and soaking wet Mr." she said I chuckle and lower myself to her level and reply "Not really I dried my hair a while ago but it wouldn't take too much time to change don't worry" and touch her nose using my finger then smiled and went back on drying her hair I heard her giggle "Done" I said as I switched off the hair dryer "Thank you" she said I giggle and replied "My pleasure my Queen" and kissed her forehead "Now go get change before I eat you alive" she said biting her lower lip fixing her gaze on my torso I smirk and lean in closer and kiss her passionately while cupping her cheek savoring every corner of her lips and part our lips to breathe "I won't mind being eaten by you" I said using my husky voice she stood up and put her hand on my nape and said "Now now Yeonie calm your hormones down we still need to get back to the hotel besides its our free day tomorrow I'm all yours" I chuckled "Who said we're staying at the hotel tonight?" she looked at me weirdly raising one of her eyebrow and asked "Where are we going?" I smiled and leaned in and whisper "It's a surprise my wedding gift for you my love" and gave her a kiss on forehead "I'll go get change" as I walked towards our backpack and pick a polo shirt and shorts paired with my white sneakers 

Mina's POV

"It's a surprise for you my love" and gave me a kiss on my forehead as he walked towards our backpack and change into his polo shirt and shorts while I wore one of my sundress I comb my hair and apply some light make up when I heard him asked "Ready?" smiling widely carrying the backpack I nodded as he held my hand he never fail to make my heart flip I smiled unknowingly as we walk hand in hand and stepped out the cabana we're escorted out with the same employee who welcome us the moment when when we stepped in the water park "Hope you enjoyed your stay we're pleased to accommodate you here in our water park" he said clasping his hands together and offer a hand shake "We did thank you" Yeonie answered shook his hand then he took the basket from Yeonie's hand "We didn't even had the chance to touch the food we brought" I said he chuckled and replied "Hmm... *he said while nodding* we both enjoyed the pool that's for sure that we forgot we brought goods with us" I chuckled and agreed nodding 

We reached the parking lot and settle inside the car he put the basket and backpack on the car's back seat as I took the passenger seat and he jog towards the driver's seat he smiled and strap his seatbelt and so do I and drove to our hotel few minutes passed when I notice we're not going back to the hotel "This isn't the route to the hotel where are we going?" I asked I saw him smile and touch my hand on my lap and caressed it "Somewhere romantic" as he kissed the back of my palm "You can take a nap it's a bit of long ride" he said looking shortly towards me then went back on focusing on the road "It's okay I can help you stay awake" I answered Yeonie looked at me and smiled "You sure? *he asked and looked at me I nodded telling him I'm not that drowsy* Alright wanna play a song?" I smiled and nodded as I switch on the car's radio Now Playing: Little Things - One Direction I saw him smile as the song starts he sing along "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me *as he held my hand and caressed it using his thumb* But bear this mind, it was meant to be *and stole a glance as he mouthed the lyrics* And I'm joinin' up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me..." as he continued to sing along as he drove "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if I do, it's you, oh, it's you, they add up to I'm in love with you and all these little things" I can't help but to smile as we exchange glances from one another as we sing along with the song played

Hours passed when my phone ring as I fished out the phone in pocket a notification pop its a text message from Jihyo 'I know you're still on your honeymoon but I was just gonna inform you that we discussed the proposed clinic to Momo he agreed on processing the papers needed once you get back we can discussed the design when you came back with Jeongyeon Enjoy your honeymoon ps. we expect an additional to the family when you came back' I almost choked on the last message "You okay?" Yeonie asked worriedly when I coughed dryly I nodded and gestured him I'm fine as he handed me his bottled water I chug down some water I saw him stop the car at the side of the road, he looked at me and asked "What's wrong? You okay?" I nodded "You sure?" I nodded "Ani Jihyo just texted me..." as I handed him my phone as he read it I saw him smile and looked at me and giggled, handed me back my phone and cupped my cheeks "Don't mind them they're just excited since we're the first couple in squad who got married... we'll take things slowly hmm..." he said and gave me a quick peck on my lips "I was just startled I thought Jihyo wouldn't tease me guess I was mistaken" I replied chuckling "It her way of telling her she loves you Jihyo is tsundere you know" he added I chuckled and replied "Coming from you Yeonie" teasing him when in fact Jihyo and Yeonie are almost identical when showing affections to others "Wae? I'm not tsundere tho" he said defending himself "Arasso arasso if you say so" I said as we both burst out laughing "Let's go?" he asked as I nod he start the engine and get back on the road "Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked still curious I saw him smile and looked at me and said "I'm kidnapping my wife" I chuckled "Somewhere special" he added I just nodded and gave up I saw him smile widely and added "You'll love it" I smile and teased "Don't tell me your taking me to a Lego Store?" gasping causing him to burst out laughing "Hmm.... now that's not a bad idea I'm starting to consider to re-route" he teased back I chuckle "A date in a convenience store isn't a bad idea too" I teased back "Hmm... maybe next time we'll try those crazy idea of yours" he said smiling "But that place is something special to the both of us" he added looking at me and smiling from ear to ear "We'll stop by a gas station to refill gas and also use there powder room" he added I nodded and somehow excited a lot of places is really special to the both of us so I don't have anyplace in particular specially where in California his really a lot of surprises hope he'll like my wedding gift 

As we stop by a gas station I excused myself and use the woman's room as Yeonie refill the gas tank after relieving myself I went out the powder room and went inside the gas station's convenience store and look around we still had some goods in the car from our last grocery so I guess I'm good to go ah almost forgot sanitary pads just in case I've been very moody and craving with a lot of food so I guess Auntie Red is coming when suddenly I remembered moody,... crazy cravings,... seolma... I fished out my phone in my pocket and check my calendar where my period cycle is recorded we last did it yesterday and my period is coming so it's impossible that I'm pregnant right? still I need some sanitary pads just in case I took 2 packs and paid in the counter when I saw Yeonie approach me "Ready? Did you bought some pads?" he asked I nodded shyly I don't know why his my husband now but I still feel shy I saw him smile and said "It's okay *as he took the paper bag and carry it* Seoyeon and Seungyeon noona used to asked me to buy their pads so I'm okay with kinda weird at first since all of the store personnel stare at me as I looked at the sanitary pads' shelf and analyze what my Noona need so yeah now I'm cool with it" he said I giggle and somehow felt at ease "I almost bought a diaper thank goodness one of the store employee's helped me, what kind of store put diapers beside sanitary pads seriously..." he added I chuckled he's really fun to be with when your with him there's never a dull moment who said he's a no jam he's actually funny, as we walked hand in hand back towards our car and get back on the road "Figured all girls are shy when buying that I remember when Nayeonnie and Jihyo-ah ran off after I saw them at the store in front of the sanitary pads' shelf they looked like they saw a ghost tho" he said I nodded in agreement "Of course it's embarrassing specially when someone you know saw you and besides your a boy Yeonie its really embarrassing" I replied "Make sense guess its same goes with boys ashamed when buying a box of condom at a convenience store" he said nodded in agreement "You can rest for a while I'll wake you up when we get there" he added and looked at me as I reclined the car seat he took the jacket at the back seat and cover my lap with it as I used my neck pillow and leaned on it as I drift to sleep


	25. Zuma Beach, Malibu II

Jeongyeon's POV

After 3 hours and 45 minutes of driving we finally arrive at our destination its one of my Aunt's brother's basically my Uncle's hotel and cabana near the beach of Zuma in Malibu I knew how Mina love beach so much as my first wedding gift a 2-day stay near seaside with nothing but the killer view of Zuma Beach and no noise of the busy streets at night I've always dream of probably settling in a remote Island together with her for all eternity but that's not possible since we still have a lot of responsibility left in South Korea I mean who wouldn't want to live peacefully right but well there's no such thing as peaceful living on Earth we have to strive harder to survive and make a living after I parked the car it took me moment before I snap back to reality how mesmerizing it is to see her sleeping peacefully I'm sure after we got home to Korea she still has a lot of things to do after this we'll be back to reality again I smiled and gently poke her cheeks "Love we're here" I said softly I saw her open her eyes slowly I smiled as her eyes went wide as she heard the relaxing sound of the waves "Let's go?" I asked offering my hand to her we stepped out the car as we inhaled the intoxicating scent of sea I smiled and said "Surprise" spreading my arms widely I heard her giggle and wrapped her hand on my neck and gave a quick peck "Thank you as expected you really know me well" she said I put my hands on her waist and kiss her once again "Let's go so we can rest" I said and held her hand

We're welcomed with Uncle himself "Hello you must be Kyungwan?" he asked I nod and accept his hand shake "I'm glad you arrive safely this must be your wife Mina" Mina nodded I smiled and caress her hand using my thumb "Nice to meet you" he said and offer a hand shake as she accepted it "Very well then let's go to the lobby shall we as I prepare your cabana" he said as one of his employee took our bags "The cabana has an open plan living and dining area, a kitchen, a common toilet & bath, a deck, 1 bedroom with walk-in-closet and my personal favorite a roof deck" he said I nodded "Beside the switch are the buttons used to call if you need assistance together with a telephone" he walked behind a counter and gave me a paper I told her she can wait on the sofa as I handle all the documents needed "It's in the house mate my sister told me your newly wed" he whispered I chuckled and nodded "No I insist Uncle at least for accommodating us" I answered "Ahh-ahh it's my wedding gift for the 2 of you" he said clicking his tongue and winking I chuckled and bowed "Thank you" he leaned in and whisper "That's the exact same cabana where we made our first child" I almost choke up with my saliva after he said that he chuckled and continued "my wife is 6 weeks pregnant with our first child" he smiling widely "And it's tough to keep up with her crazy cravings *he leaned in again and whisper* sometimes she's not craving for food, sometimes she's craving for me" he said I chuckled and shook my head when I saw a lady handling Mina something I tilted my head curious of what was that when Uncle notice of where I was looking "You see that she's the love of my life" "Enjoy your stay the cabana is down that hill, you can always knock beside your cabana that's where we stay since she also like the sound of waves she said our baby like it too" he said and tap my shoulders "Well then I shall go to my Queen by the way call me Eros and that's my wife Annie Uncle is kinda old I'm pretty much younger than my sister calling me by my name is much more comfortable" he chuckled and jog back to his wife as I hand the papers to one of his employee and jog to where my wife is sitting "You already met his wife" I said she looked at me weirdly "They looked very young" she said surprised "Yup I feel like I'm his Uncle he already told me call him by his name" I said and held her hand "Let's go the cabana is only down that hill" we stood up and can already hear the sound of waves she stopped and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the beach the waves crashing to the shore I smiled God she always look so heavenly I instantly wrap my arms behind her enveloping her in a back hug as she put her hand on mine and looked at me "Thank you" she said "My pleasure my Queen" I said kissing her temple as we walked towards our cabana

We're welcomed with Uncle himself "Hello you must be Kyungwan?" he asked I nod and accept his hand shake "I'm glad you arrive safely this must be your wife Mina" Mina nodded I smiled and caress her hand using my thumb "Nice to meet you" he said an...   
(A/N just imagine it's already sunset but the real time this photo was taken 11:00 a.m.)

And this beauty welcome us a perfect view to unwind our cabana is on the right side while the left side is where Eros and Annie stay on a weekend since it's Friday and obviously tomorrow is Saturday their more likely to stay here and spend the weekend after Eros walked Annie towards their cabana he stepped out and went back to the hotel to welcome his guest personally we proceed to explore the whole cabana it sure feels western our bags arrive before us so we took it to the bedroom and put it on the walk-in-closet while Mina roam around "You like it?" I asked hugging her behind while she's looking at the living room from the dining area "I love it" she said and face me wrapping her arms on my neck I smile and stole a kiss "We can walk around the beach for a while if your up for it" she smile and said "You really know me well" I smile and leaned in whispering "Of course your my one and only Queen" I heard her chuckle and playfully slap my chest and said "What a cheeseball" I chuckled and smirked "Ahh really?" I said carefully sliding my hands to her waist and tickle her I heard her burst out laughing "Tickle fight" I said when she suddenly slip to my hands and run towards our room as I chuckle running after her the cabana is small so we pretty much run around like a little kid when I catch her and tickle her once again when she suddenly slip her hands on my waist then I loss balance and fell on the bed as she tickle me we're a laughing mess when I swiftly switch our position pinning her on the bed I held her hands and place it above her head I saw her smirk as I leaned down and kiss her passionately letting go of her hand as I cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply as she wrapped her arms on my neck and slowly caressing my back asking for more I smile and give in not minding the fact that we both need to breathe I notice her panting and place her palm on my chest as I let my forehead lean on her and we take a deep breathe "That was hot" I said I heard her chuckle as she swiftly change our position sitting on my crotch "As much as I want to continue I know your body is in pain from our 3-hour drive" she said I chuckle and replied "Not really my body but mostly the lower part of my body specially my legs but I'm still up for a sexy time" I heard her chuckle and replied "Na-ah Mr. Yoo *as while caressing my chest seductively* you need to rest and relax *as she lean in and whisper* and I just got the solution" I look at her confuse when we heard a knock we glance into each other as she freed me from the bed and she walked towards out of our bedroom and went directly towards the door I sat down and stood up following her towards the door we saw Annie holding a big bowl "Oh Hi I'm Annie Eros' wife I'm here to give you two this our very own Cobb Salad it's one of California's famous dish a combination of hard-boiled eggs, salad greens, chicken breast, avocado, chopped bacon, tomatoes, and Roquefort cheese figures you two haven't had dinner so here enjoy" she said smiling Mina took the bowl and bow a little "Thank you" we both said "You two are cute" she said and squish Mina's cheek "Ah! before I forgot tomorrow join us for dinner you two on our cabana 7:00 p.m. sharp see you" she said and walked back to their cabana

Mina's POV

Yeonie closed the door as I bring the bowl towards the dining area "Let's eat" I said and took the some fork and a small bowl and put it on the table and taste the said salad I hummed in satisfaction it's good it taste delicious "Is it good?" Yeonie asked I nodded I heard him chuckle "Why?" I asked "Ah no it's nothing it's just that you look cute when munching your food" he said I blush as he giggle "Hi Tomato" he tease leaning his arms on the table "You're really adorable" he added I blush madly as I continue to eat my food as I felt like my heart can burst out my chest I saw him grinning "What so funny?" I asked raising one of my eyebrow as his grin wider "gwiyeouseyo" he said without breaking our eye contact "Sweet talker" I teased "Aniyo" he said shaking his head while his doing an aegyo Cute after our dinner I offered to wash the dishes as he make his way to the bathroom to wash up first I know how tired he is but his stubbornness got the better of him after I wash the dishes I saw him laying on the bed arms and legs spread out like a starfish wearing nothing but his towel I giggle he's adorable really I hurriedly stepped inside the bathroom to wash up when I remember what Annie said a while ago when we check in 

Flashback

Yeonie told me I can wait on the lobby's receiving area while he talks to his Uncle when someone approach me a fine looking lady who's probably pregnant "Hello you must be his wife your so pretty" she said I bowed a bit "I'm Annie nice to meet you" she said I took her hand and said "I'm Mina" "I'm here to give you my wedding gift I know you drove from Fresno to here Malibu and I just got the solution" she said handling me a small bottle "It's a melrose sweet almond oil it's good massage oil in California you two can you know have some alone time" she added clicking her tongue and winking when her husband approach and bow a bit right after Yeonie was done

So I figured I'll give him a massage after he washed up I smiled 'Why am I seems so excited?' I shook my head chuckling removing the nasty things I had in mind ever since we did it I crave for him more and more, I took my silk nightgown and bathrobe and step out the bathroom and saw him open his eyes "You okay?" I asked he grin and nod tapping the empty side of the bed "I couldn't sleep without you beside me" he said pouting and sitting on the bed I smile and approach him smiling as I slide my hand on the hem of his shirt "Take it off love" I said seductively I saw him smirk and took off his shirt "Now lay on your stomach love" I said I saw him looking at me weirdly as he comply I took off the bathrobe and sat on his side opening the bottle of the massage oil when he suddenly lay flat as I playfully slap his chest "Yah lay on your stomach" I heard him chuckle and comply folding his arms and leaning on them I saw him closed his eyes "I know your tired from driving for almost 4 hours and even if I told you to rest I know you won't because of your stubbornness" I said while covering his body with the massage oil as I start on massaging him I heard him moan told you his body hurt I smile and continue my work "I'm sorry if I'm stubborn sometimes" he said I giggle and shook my head "It's okay but please don't forget to also take care of yourself hmm?" I said I saw him nod and replied "Ne" as I move to his legs "Love ahm.. can you take off boxer?" I asked he turned around and took off his boxer short as he lay on his stomach again even if I saw it too many times his manhood will always surprise me it's semi-flaccid I shook my head and focus on massaging his legs as I cover it with massage oil and start on massaging both of his legs I heard him groan and moan from every pressure I put while massaging I thought his asleep when he suddenly turn around and put a towel above his manhood "You want a massage?" he asked "I'm fine besides I'm still not done" I said good thing he already turned around I move above him and massage his torso he kept looking at me I slowly caress her torso and down to her pelvis massaging his lap while looking at him then back to his torso he suddenly held my hand as he guide me to sit on his crotch he leaned on the head board as I felt his manhood hardened I can feel myself getting wet from his cock when he suddenly kissed me as I wrap my hands around his nape and sliding it up to play with his blonde hair and kiss him back when I felt his hands roamed around my silk nightgown I feel so hot he slowly undress my nightgown and leaving me with my underwear I saw him bit his lower lip as he throw my nightgown beside our bed and kiss me passionately I can feel his hands playing with my nipple I can't help but to grind on him feeling his hardened cock he trail kisses on my jaw I moan as he left sets of hickeys on my neck down to my collarbones and he slid his hands on my waist down to my butt squeezing it lightly in a swift motion as he guide my head he lay me on the bed while his on top of me "Your beauty is surely breathtaking I couldn't get enough" he said looking straight to my eyes "So are you pretty and handsome at the same time" I replied "Hmm... sexy time?" he asked with puppy eyes I chuckled while nodding granting his request I saw him grin widely and kiss me once again as I kiss him back as our kiss turn steamy and hot he continue to leave hickeys from my neck down to my collarbones to my mounds then my stomach I couldn't help but to arch my back and moan when he suddenly kissed my clothed pussy I can feel my wetness dampen my underwear he continued to play with my clothed pussy as he teased my clothed clit kissing and playfully biting it causing me to grip tighter on the bedsheet while moaning loudly he pull my underwear to the side and lick my clit causing me to release a breathy moan he's really good using his smart mouth of his "Ahh... right there... love hmmm ahhh there..." I moan he continue his godly work on my womanhood as I grip his hair asking him for more as he comply after a few lick and slick I reached my orgasm as he willingly lap me clean swallowing all my love juice he crawl back to face me with a wide grin on his face "You always taste so lovely" he teased I giggle and lean closer to kiss him "I want more" I said seductively while giving his hardened length a few stroke his cock asking for attention I put my palm on his chest and gently press it down asking him to sit down as I caress his jaw down his chest and his rock hard abs then to his awaiting cock giving it a gentle stroke I saw leaned his head on the head board as he close his eyes enjoying the feeling of my hand clasping his length with all I got after a few stroke I slowly lick his swollen tip teasing him more I felt his hand caressing my head asking me to give him more I smirk as I ran my thumb to the slit of his cock collecting his pre-cum "F-fuck..." he moaned as I slowly took his whole length inside my mouth using my other hand to stroke the base I continue to bob my head swirling my tongue around his swollen tip I felt his cock pulsate hinting his upcoming orgasm letting go of his cock and stroking it faster then getting back inside my mouth "I'm close love" he moaned as I continued to bob my head much more faster after a while I heard him growl as I felt his warm cum all over my mouth he slowly move his hips to help him from his high as I swallow everything he gave me I crawl back to him as he guide me to ride him I slowly top his pulsating cock with my needy pussy rubbing it with my love juice lubricating it on the process I slowly sat down feeling how he stretch me I hold onto his shoulder as I rock my hips slowly "Slowly love... relax" he said caressing my hip allowing me to adjust from his beast after a while I slowly rock my hips and bouncing on his length I heard him growl as I moan beside his ears hugging him while closing my eyes enjoying how hot we're feeling in each others body we're a moaning mess as we both swaying our body to our own rhythm how our body move in sync when in swift motion as he slowly guide my head to lay on the bed "I want to see you cum" he growl I blush with such a bold statement "Na do" I said in my seductive voice I saw him smirk as he insert his cock inside me once again I held tightly on the bedsheet as he slowly stretch me inside I held onto his nape and kiss him passionately more steamy than earlier more wildly as he trust in deeper I moan between our kisses breathing heavily as he continue to trust slowly and much more deeper "Right there.. ahhh ahh ahhgg... faster love" I moaned as he comply as he held on my hand and place it over my head clasping it together as he continue to attack my neck with kisses bit it lightly leaving another trail of hickey around my neck after my neck he then proceed to kiss my perky nipples and lick it swirling his tongue around it causing me to arch my back and let go of his hands as I accidentally scratch his back as he kept on playing with my nipples squeezing my mounds gently "I'm close" he growl "Na do please... inside love ahhh there... right there... cum inside deep inside" I moan breathlessly he cupped my face and kiss me again and caress my hips as he continue to trust in and out much more deeper and faster than the last after a while and as he use his hip to trust in deeper I arch my back and felt my climax I cummed as he dump his warm cum deep inside we're both breathing heavily as he slowly trust helping to recover from our high I breath out loudly as I caress his face and pull him close kissing him "I love you" he said looking at me with his brown orbs "Na do I love you too" I replied smiling as I continue to caress his face he lean closer and peck on my lips to the tip of my nose and to my head as he plop down to my side and put my head on his chest as he put his hand on my back caressing it "You sure always have energy for sexy time" I teased as I use my palm to caress his chest gentle poking and caressing it I heard him chuckled and replied "Of course I couldn't get enough of my wife" I giggle and lift my head to face him as I peck on his lips once again I saw him pout "One more" he plead "Sexy time" he teased I playfully slap his chest and chuckle with him "I know let's sleep" he said kissing my temple as I gently lay on his chest cuddling with him as he took the blanket to cover our naked body "Good night love" I said "Good night love" he replied back


	26. Unexpected

Jeongyeon's POV

Waking up in the morning like this feels too much bliss I saw her sleeping next to me still exhausted from our love making only a blanket covered our naked bodies I move my blanket down to cover my crotch and move a little to face her and gentle tuck her hair on her ear I smile when she stir on her sleep I know how much of a light sleeper she is when I put my hand on her back and gentle tapping it to help her get back to sleep as I hummed some melody I smile once again she fell asleep as I carefully move the bed and took a towel to wrapped around my waist did a quick shower and didn't bother changing into a more decent clothes and went directly to the kitchen to make breakfast I wash my hands and put an apron then open the fridge and check our food hmm guess Eros put a food here along with what we bought from Fresno this fridge is loaded from the variety of meat, to fish, to poultry produce, veggies and fruits we already had salad yesterday maybe a sandwich would be good I smile and pick the brioche bread and some ham and cheese with some butter and milk I pre-heated the pan to make bechamel sauce after the pan was heated I put 1 tablespoon butter melted then add all-purpose flour whisk and cook until raw flour smell dissipates before very slowly and in stages adding 1 cup of tepid milk adding little splashes of milk at a time until a paste forms before adding any more once the whole cup has been added and make sure that there's no gunk in the corners of the pan continue cooking 5 to 7 minutes until nice and thick and good then season with freshly gate nutmeg, a little sprinkle of white pepper and a generous pinch of kosher salt whisk to combine and continue cooking for a minute until it's thick enough to coat the back of a spoon cover and allow to cool 10-15 minutes after finishing the sauce I put the brioche bread to a pan to toast after which spreading 2 tablespoon worth of bechamel sauce and top it with a restrained amount of grated gruyere cheese where then topping with six slice of ham that is pre-folded toping it with gruyere cheese where then gonna hit the top slice of toast with a thin spread of Dijon mustard then covering the sandwich before toping it some more of the bechamel sauce and gruyere cheese then make another one for me after which putting it in the oven and finishing off in the broiler while the sandwich was in the broiler I heated a pan and cooked a fried sunny-side up crispy runny egg while cooking the egg I saw a certain penguin walking towards the kitchen only wearing a bath robe I smile and greeted "Morning love" I saw her eyes widen "Omo Yeonie you haven't change yet" she said shocked I chuckle "Please don't tell me you haven't wash yourself yet?" she added I chuckle and replied "Aniyo I already took a bath a while ago love don't worry" I saw her walk towards me and hug me from behind "Hmm that's more I like it" she said and bury her face on my back "You should've wake me to prepare breakfast, and I'm the woman I should be the one doing this kind of things" she said I replied "Household chores aren't gender roles it's a responsibility of a human in any gender" I said and face her after I'm done toping the sandwiches with the fried sunny-side up crispy runny eggs "Please love don't feel less of a woman when I'm doing this we're married and everything that happens we must do it together side by side hmm" I said squishing her cheeks "I know it's just that people around us might misunderstood" she sulk I chuckle and said "I don't care what they say I'm more than willing to do serve my Queen and take part in doing the household chores" as I continue to gentle squish her cheeks "For now let's eat breakfast" I added "Let's change first" she said when I held her waist pulling her close "Later besides it's just the two of us" I said teasing her a bit while moving my eyebrows up and down I saw her giggle and playfully slap my chest as she went to the fridge and took the galloon of milk and pour it on the cup to heat it in the microwave "You want coffee?" she asked now it's my turn to hug her from behind "Hmm black please thank you" I heard her hummed in response while I bury my face on her neck sniffing her "Yeonie" I heard her shriek maybe she felt ticklish when she suddenly face me squishing my cheeks "Oh so squishy" she teased I furrowed my eyebrows as she chuckle "Aigoo so grumpy" she teasingly said I chuckle when the microwave ring she quickly pull the cup using a potholder gloves as she stir it and toss it back again for 45 seconds "You're really into milk this days" I teased I saw her pout then replied "Hmm I find it weird" then the microwave ring again as she take out the cup and make my cup of coffee "Why? what's wrong?" I asked when she suddenly stare into nothing as she put the cup of milk and coffee on the dining table as I slowly follow her when she suddenly turn back and face me as her face lit up "Can I drive to the nearest store with Annie to go shopping?" she asked I look at her weirdly and nod "Sure why not" I mean it would be perfect I don't need to distract her to arrange the dinner date I'm planning I saw her nod and sat down she seems bothered with something I follow her and take the chair beside her "You know if there's something bothering you, you always tell me hmm" I reminded I saw her nodding smiling "I know let's just wish my hunch is right" she said caressing my cheeks "What hunch?" I asked clueless "For now it's a secret" she replied still caressing my cheek "Ahhhh~~~" I said acting cute trying to asked her what was her hunch I heard her chuckle and replied "I'll let you know right after I found out hmm" she said and cupped my face and left a quick peck I pout and nod "You promised" like a kid and raise my pinky finger "Promise" she said and intertwine our pinky finger as our thumb meet and finishing the pinky promise

We ate our breakfast with gusto I saw how she enjoyed the croque monsieur a recipe I learnt on the show on Youtube called 'Binging with Babish' it's a very educational show for aspiring cook and still learning how to cook maybe I can start a cooking show "Is it good?" I asked she nodded as she put some ketchup a top the egg I chucked she and her addiction in ketchup as I wipe some of the excess ketchup at the corner of her lips by kissing her I giggle when I saw a very flustered penguin "Yeonie" she shriek "It sure does taste delicious" I teased seeing her flustered with my unexpected teasing is what I've been looking for every single day I smiled kissing her once again we finished our breakfast with full of kisses and giggles I offered to wash the dishes while I make my way to the kitchen not knowing she follow me on the kitchen sink and hug him from behind "Aren't you gonna take a bath?" I asked she shook her head and replied "I already did" I chuckle and replied "My wife is being naughty" I chuckled as she snuggle closer to me and bury her face on my back as I closed the water faucet stopping the running water as I turn around facing her and replied "I like it" in my husky voice when I suddenly lift her above the sink she shriek and instinctively wrapping her arms around my neck as she slide her palm on my shoulder blades to allow me to put her down at ease then wrapping her arms again on my neck I smile and held her hand and kiss her passionately when we feel out of breathe she pull out and said "May I remind you your still practically half-naked love" she teased I chuckled and replied "So are you Mrs. Yoo" "Hmm make sense now carry me to the bedroom my King" she said I giggle and replied "Gladly my Queen" as I lift her in bridal style wrapping her arms around my neck as I carry her towards the bedroom carefully putting her down the bed I heard her chuckle and stood up and went to the walk-in-closet to get our clothes "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to shop?" I asked she giggle and went to me and replied "I'm gonna be fine Annie is with me don't worry too much I'll text you when I get there" she said I pout and nodded as she hand me a mandarin collar white long sleeve and a khaki brown shorts while she's wearing a blue, off the shoulder dress as we wore our outfit of the day after which I went to the living room and open the television waiting for Mina to get ready

Mina's POV

After Yeonie's done changing I went to the vanity table to apply some light make up and took my phone inside the bedside table after which stepping out the room and saw Yeonie switching from another channel to another channel I giggle and join him "We'll leave after lunch so we can watch a movie before we go" I said leaning my head on his chest as he envelop me into a side hug his left hand caressing my side I heard him chuckle and replied "Sure what movie my Queen?" I giggle and use my finger to slide on his chest "Hmm... maybe ahmm... 'Warm Bodies'?" I saw him nodded and search it on netflix "What's the movie about?" he asked "No idea Jihyo recommended it and didn't had the chance to watch it" I said looking at him "It sound so erotic" he said giggling "Pervert" I teased then we burst out laughing the movie starts I really hope it's not an erotic movie we settle on our sofa Yeonie laying on it while I lean my head on his chest basically laying on him hearing his heartbeat makes me feel too much happiness and the idea of having a kid with him makes me feel complete now that I think about it maybe I am pregnant we already did it right after our honeymoon start maybe just maybe I am indeed pregnant I need Annie's help to distract Yeonie if ever I was indeed pregnant I would very much like to surprise him I smile and snuggle closer to him as we watch the movie so the movie is about a zombie who ate and absorb the memory of a man and recognize the woman that the owner of the brain love weird but interesting we were so immerse that I almost forgot about meeting Annie after the movie end Yeonie move and caress my side as he turn off the television and reminded me of meeting Annie "Call me if you arrive at the store okay?" he said pouting I nodded smiling "Don't worry too much I'm fine hmm.." I was about to stand up when I suddenly felt nauseous "Ueub" I cover my mouth using my hand earning a look from Yeonie Is this the start of pregnancy symptoms? "Gwaenchanha?" he asked guiding me to sit back down I nodded I felt the need to vomit I unconsciously touch my stomach "Does it hurt?" Yeonie asked looking and putting his hand on my hand above my stomach I shook my head "I'm fine don't worry I'll drop by a drug store to buy medicine on the way here" I said "Don't worry I'm fine I'll text you when anything happen" I continued I saw him nodded but somehow uneasy "I can drive you two there" he offered I shook my head and replied "We'll be back before you know it hmm" caressing his cheek "Arasso Please be careful" he reminded and stood up to get a glass of water after I felt somehow fine "I'll get going love" I said and kiss his cheek he pout and plopped back down the sofa as I walk towards the cabin beside ours and knock on the door and opened by Annie herself "Mina right what's brings you here?" she asked "Can you help me go to a drugstore real quick?" I asked "Sure you need medicine for?" she asked "Not really medicine more likely a PT kit" I said blushing "PT kit... Ah! Pregnancy Test kit? Pregnancy Test kit your pregnant" she asked smiling widely "I'm not sure" I replied "Come in come in I might still have a PT kit" she said and cheerfully jog towards her room "Your pregnant you can't run it's bad for the baby" I reminded as she giggle and show a peace sign "Sorry" she replied as she open a series of drawers and cabinet she pouted "I must have been used it" she said I nodded "I'll just go get change" she said and she made her way to the room I sat down the living room the cabana sure look alike I wonder where her husband is after a while she stepped out her room and went to the living room "Eros is on the hotel while I left here every morning but after breakfast I'll walk to the hotel and spend the whole day bugging him" she said giggling I chuckle and felt the sudden nausea again and run towards the sink and ended up vomiting behind me was a grinning Annie "Your pregnant I knew it" she said clapping her hands and walk to hand me a glass of water I smile and drink the water "Are you sure you can walk around I mean if your feeling fine I can asked Eros to buy it for you" she offered but I shook my head "I'm fine we'll be quick" I said she nodded and guide me to seat down and at least a couple of minutes and we walk towards the car and drove to the nearest pharmacy the nearest was a 5 min drive and we reach Dume Plaza Pharmacy "Tell me if you feel something okay?" Annie said I nodded as we walked towards the pharmacy since we're already here I already took a basket to put a carton of milk and chocolate milk and some snacks while Annie took some snacks and a bottle of water "Which reminds me how long are you two are married?" I asked "About a year and a half" she replied I nodded "We met at a college party and been dating for a year and on our 4th anniversary he propose and after 6 months waiting we're finally be parents in more or less 8 months" she added I nodded "A lot of people are against us since we're both pretty young when we got married and we dated for a year only but we beat against all odds that's what matters the most you will fight along side with him" she said looking at me as she took my hand and caress it "I know maybe its too early for you two to start family but it's never too early or too late for anything whatever will be will be" I smile and nodded "Thank you I honestly don't know what to feel some part of me scared but excited at the same time" I said "It's normal the first time I tried the test I almost hadn't had sleep due to too much excitement Eros was thrilled when he knew he's gonna be a father" she said smiling as we walked to the counter and asked for 2 PT kit it's safe to test it twice right just to be sure after I bought it I already had the idea how to tell him I'm pregnant we drove back to the hotel and cabana as Annie went directly to the Hotel well she said she'll bug Eros to buy her ice cream because she's been craving for it I already told her we can drop by a store to buy some but she told me the ice cream is much more delicious when her husband was the one who bought it which is kinda weird but who am I to judge it's her hormones changing I walk back to the cabana but to be welcome with an empty cabana I crease my eyebrows where is he? I asked myself I put the milk carton on the fridge and check the room but it's also empty 

When someone burst out from the door and shows a panting Yeonie "You okay?" I asked approaching him when he smile widely "You're pregnant?" he asked How did he... Annie mental note remind me to smack her on the head when we bump into each other but she's pregnant so scratch that I smile and nod when he suddenly hug me and carry me "I'm gonna be a Dad I'm gonna be a Dad Thank you Thank you thank you *as he kiss me on the forehead and lift me* I love you I love you" he said while hugging me and basically shaking me "Yeonie careful" I reminded him when he grin widely and apologies "Sorry I was just happy too happy" "I'm also happy but I still need to get tested tomorrow morning just to be sure" I said "Why not now?" he asked like a little kid pouting I chuckle and replied "Doctors usually recommend to get pregnancy test on the morning since our urine early in the morning is still concentrated means it's doesn't have any other substances that may affect the result of the test" I said I saw him nod and pout as I caress his cheek "Aigoo my big baby is pouting don't worry I'll take the test early in the morning" I said I saw him grin he's like a kid "Let's eat lunch on the hotel" he said I nodded as we walked to the hotel we expected to see Eros and Annie but the employee said that the two are probably having a date we chuckle as the employee guide us to their small restaurant it's cute actually since the hotel is not as big as the hotel on the main land it has all the characteristic of a hotel on the main land maybe that's why this place is popular on visitors we ate our lunch with gusto the chef actually personally told us the cuisine he prepare a butter base skirt steak with toasted carrot and celery together with fried wedge potato it's actually amazing the texture the flavor is absolutely amazing "Ahh I'm so full" Yeonie said caressing his stomach I smiled when he suddenly carry me "Yeonie" I shriek "You're still full" I reminded and we already reach the living room and gently put me down the sofa and sat down behind me as I lean on his chest as my pillow "What movie my Queen?" he asked "You choose I already choose a movie a while ago" I answered I saw him nod as he browse some of the films on netflix and he ended up choosing 'The Hunger Games-Mockingjay - Part 1' we watch the movie, it's a 2h and 3min movie about a woman who continue to strive harder despite their government injustice system the game is to eliminate all of the 24 players from 2 of each district, the players are chosen by lottery and this movie is the continuation of the story 

After 3 movies or so it's already 6pm we usually spend our time like this watching movies at home and sometimes on our apartment or his loft and sometimes build Legos when we had extra time when I receive a text from an unknown number 'See you at 7pm this is Annie by the way' I remember Annie invited us to have dinner with them when I look behind me Yeonie fell asleep I smile as I gentle poke his cheeks "Yeonie... *poke poke* love" I called when he stir from his sleep "Annie texted me the dinner" I reminded I saw him roll at the side then roll again "Love this isn't a bed you'll fall" I reminded when he suddenly pull me and ended up at top of him as he whisper "I already fell" I blushed such a sweet talker I giggle and replied "Glad you did" "Now now we need to get change they're waiting" I added smacking his butt I heard him chuckle and held my hand as he carefully sat down and lift me up "Yeonie put me down" I shriek "No can do my Queen I already told you I'm your trusty servant" he said I teased "Now now peasant put me down" I heard him chuckle and replied "As you wish my Queen" as he gentle put me down the bed he went to the walk-in-closet to look for our clothes for the evening he handed me some a white off shoulder long sleeve and some denim shorts together with a brown sandal as he wore a white shirt with a navy green polo and dark gray shorts and some brown sneakers and before I forgot as he stepped outside the room to wait for me I went back to the walk-in-closet to get my wedding gift for him a BESPOKE customize watch that has a soundwave engrave that says our I Love You I smile and took the box I'm surprise how Yeonie haven't found out about this I chuckle and walk outside the room and saw him plopped down the sofa like a jelly I sat down beside him "You okay?" he asked sitting properly "Does it hurt anywhere?" he added I chuckle and shook my head and hand him the box "What's this?" he asked "Open it it's my wedding gift" I said "It's not a baby is it?" he asked I giggle and replied "Not yet" I saw him smile and open the box and saw the watch "Wow this is amazing and took it out the box he examine it and saw the engrave on the back of the watch "What's this?" he asked I smile and replied "I secretly recorded when we exchanged I love you before the wedding I asked Mom and Dad to buy it before flying back to Hawaii maybe that's why they bought us a plane ticket to California" I said I heard him chuckle "I love it *he hugged me tightly and kiss my temple* thank you love" "Glad you did" I replied


	27. Baffled

Jeongyeon's POV

I kiss her temple and hug her tight she gave me a couple customize wrist watch I smiled and saw her wearing the same watch as mine but much more smaller "Let's go?" I said and stretch my hands as she took it and I place it on above my bicep escorting her to the hotel when she suddenly feel nauseous and cover her mouth with her hand and run to the bathroom I followed her as she practically vomiting everything she ate a while ago all I can do is to caress her back I run to the kitchen and get some warm water to cool down her stomach "Gwaenchanha?" I asked worriedly she nodded as I hand her the glass of warm water as she carefully drink it "I'm okay just a little dizzy probably because of hunger I just puke all I ate earlier" she said "You sure, tell me if you feel anything hmm?" I reminded she nodded smiling as she wrapped her arm on my bicep and we walked to the hotel's restaurant when we arrive at the restaurant Eros and Annie are there smiling widely I accidentally heard Annie told Eros that Mina is pregnant causing me to run to our cabana and confirm it to Mina after I saw Mina nod that was the best feeling I felt my entire life I'm gonna be a Dad I smile widely as Eros gave me a manly hug "Congrats Bro" he said "I'm so sorry Mina I was so excited" Annie said scratching her non itchy nape Mina giggle and said "It's okay the only thing that's left is to confirm it tomorrow" Mina said and look at me I smile and nod "I'm pretty sure you are pregnant after we heard how loud you both are last night I pretty much knew you two already did it" Annie said nudging me and raising her eyebrows up and down causing both of us to blush didn't realize how loud we are yesterday "Don't be shy we're pretty much the same" Eros said causing Annie to blush so they also made love last night I chuckle when Eros dry cough and said "Dinner is ready" I nodded and held Mina's hand as I guide her to the chair same as Eros after Mina and Annie left to go to the store I went to the hotel to asked Eros something to well to help me tomorrow set up since we only had 2 nights and 1 day here I want our last day to be special he agreed since tomorrow will be a weekend he said they'll visit his Mom tomorrow to check on Annie and him every once in a while so the cabana next door will be empty I smile when I share a glance to Eros we have to keep it a secret I'm planning to have our dinner date tomorrow on the roof deck of our cabana we're surrounded with people who stay on the hotel to have dinner 

They serve a whole roast chicken, some side salad, mashed potato, pasta and a pizza we start digging in when Eros said "You know how people here in California are addicted to pizza and basically one of the famous dish in the whole universe" "Believe it or not it's the dish that brought us together" he added I saw Annie smile and continue what Eros has to say "It's because he is the only guy who brought boxes of pizza on the college party he basically sponsor our pizza that day" I chuckle "I lose on a bet that time they ask a pizza so yeah I brought a lot since they said a lot of people will come so yeah" Eros defended we chuckle "I remember how Zoe look at me weirdly and asked how the hell did I finish all those pizza I honestly runaway from home that time to party I basically just run off not even bothered to tell my parents where I'm going" Eros said chuckling "So yeah that's how our love story start" Annie said giggling "Well ours was a bit odd to be honest *and look at Mina smiling* I first saw her at the school's rooftop dancing gracefully to swan lake I was so immerse that I forgot I was there to find where did Nayeon took my game console but ended up finding a very graceful elegant woman I was about to asked her her name but well the bell rung and I have no choice but to runoff since our teacher was a terror in class so I haven't had the chance to asked her name I literally stay there during lunch to see her again" I said then she continue smiling "Then on the other day Momo and Jihyo introduce me to them Nayeon Unnie and him they both actually inseparable to be honest I thought they had a thing or something but turns out they known each other since their diaper days that they're too close" "Even I thought your Momo's girlfriend" I said "And since the day Momo said your his best friend I've been eyeing her from a far" I added when she continued smiling I look at her as she finish our story "Until one fateful day at the mall I was searching for a game on a game store when he held first the game I was searching then gave it to me after he saw my hand grasping for it the said 'I never thought you play games I now understand what Jihyo said that we'll get along just fine' smiling widely that was the start of our story" "I honestly think you two are cute finishing each other sentences" Annie said I heard Eros laugh and said "Right you two look adorable" I chuckle and replied "Thanks I guess" "But kidding aside your love story was romantic to be honest" Annie said "Which reminds me tomorrow we'll be out of town to visit my Mom she's Annie personal OB-GYNE since Mom said she'll take care of her during pregnancy" Eros announce "Oh that's okay" Mina said "Which means it's okay to be as loud as you can you won't disturb us" Annie added clicking her tongue causing us to blush what's up with this woman casually talking about sex "I'm sorry about my wife" Eros whispered Mina and I chuckled "It's fine" I said 

When Mina suddenly excuse herself and run to the bathroom covering her mouth I stood up and excuse myself too following my wife I wait outside the restroom well since I'm a man I can't just barge in they might throw me or call me a pervert so I wait when Mina stepped out the room I caress her back she look pale "Gwaenchanha?" I asked she nodded but she doesn't look okay I held her hand as I guide her back to the table "You okay? I'll already ask for some tea I also drink it on my early pregnancy symptoms" Annie said "You sure you're okay?" I asked again she just nodded and smile after a while the tea arrive as she drink it she look a lot better she deeply sigh and smile "You feeling okay?" I asked "Much better" she said "Dahaengida" I said relief that she's feeling much better now "Don't worry too much Jeongyeon if she feel sick again let her drink this *as she handed me a box of ginger tea* you can pour hot water over a dried ginger teabag and let it sit for a few minutes before drinking it'll be perfect for nausea specially with morning sickness" Annie said I nodded "If she still feel nausea you can drive her to the nearest hospital around 33 min drive in CMHS -Port Huenem I'll send you the address" Eros said I nodded and thank him "Don't forget to tell me" Eros added I nodded after a few stories Mina looks fine she even share stories at the couple which put my heart at ease knowing she's okay 

After the dinner we went back to the cabana while Eros and Annie drove to their Mother's residence since the cabana next door is empty the whole beach was technically ours so if we needed help we need to run to the hotel that's why Eros told me to that the telephone beside the switch are button to alert her employee's when emergency happens which is a good thing I carefully assist Mina to walk I already told her I can carry her but she just laugh and told me to stop being a worrywart so from time to time I'll look at her after some time we arrive at the cabana she plopped down the sofa as I make sure that we have some hot water just in case "Tell me if you feel something weird okay?" I reminded I heard her giggle and nodded "Hmm I will I'm just a bit dizzy" she answered as she caressed her temple "Want me to carry you to bed?" I offer she shake her head and said "I'm fine, maybe I'm just tired" she said and stood up and went to the bedroom I follow her once I already check that we have enough hot water I saw her hand on the bedside table like she's holding for strength I run to her and kneel down "What's wrong?" I asked "Just a little lightheaded" she said and caress my cheeks "I'm fine maybe I just need to sleep" she added I nodded and guide her head to rest on the pillow as I remove her sandal and tucked her to bed kiss her forehead "Goodnight love" I said and join her to bed "Goodnight love" she replied 

I was awoken when I heard someone on the bathroom I stood up and follow my wife o the bathroom as she throw up all she ate a while ago after she's done I saw her so pale and in so much pain as she loss balance and put her weight on the lavatory sink I held her hand "Gwaenchanha?" I asked as I assist her to stand up she look at me with a heavy breathing "Baega neomu apa (My stomach hurt so bad)" when she suddenly slip to my grasp she continue to loss strength "Mina.. Mina *I tried calling her name* Mina" when she suddenly faint I cradle her in my arms trying my best to wake her up but to no use I was far from the emergency button and it'll consume too much time I carry her in bridal style and run to the car thank goodness I instinctively put the car key after I follow her to the bathroom I carefully put her to the passenger set and drove to the address that was sent to me by Eros as I was driving I called Eros that I rush Mina to the hospital after she collapse he said he'll be here in an hour or so as I drove fast to the hospital 

After I reach the hospital I carry Mina and run to the emergency room "Excuse me my wife needs help" I said almost yelling when the nurse rush to me and assist me to put my wife on the empty bed as she assist my wife "What happen Sir?" she asked and check her pulse "She suddenly woke up and throw up on the bathroom then she complain about her stomach that hurt so much then she suddenly faint is she gonna be okay? Is something wrong with the baby" I asked when the doctor arrive and assess Mina "Is she okay Doc? is the baby okay?" I was getting anxious about my wife and my child what if there's a complication on her pregnancy a lot of things are on my mind right now and I don't know what to do I can't just sit this through when the doctor talk "We need to conduct test to know what happen she's fine, for now we already gave her IV fluid to get the liquid she lost from vomiting we'll transfer her to a room then we'll get back to you sir after we have the result" I nodded relief that she's fine now as she was moved to a room I fill up some papers then I run back to her room and saw her still asleep maybe she's so tired she hasn't had enough sleep from all the nausea Eros texted me he's on his way he already ask one of his employee to guard the cabana for a while as I watch my wife asleep

When she woke up I bob my head "You okay? Do you need anything? Water?" I blurted out she smile and replied "I'm fine" I sigh and replied "The Doctor said they'll give you ultrasound to check if the baby is okay" after a while the Doctor arrive with the machine and start when the Doctor told me that the ultrasound result show no baby I was shock at first but nevertheless happy and thankful that my wife is safe maybe we're just too excited it didn't cross my mind that she was food poison "The result show an amount of listeria a type of contaminant that will found Hot dogs, luncheon meats, unpasteurized milk and cheeses, and unwashed raw produce. Can be spread through contaminated soil and water did you consume any of those sir?" he asked we nodded "We already gave her IV fluid to replace the lost fluid on her body I'll be back to give you the result of the blood test just to make sure there isn't a baby I'll get going" he added I bow as he walked to his other patient

Mina's POV

When I suddenly woke up from a sudden wave of nausea and this abdominal cramps I run to the bathroom throw up everything I ate when a sudden wave of lightheadedness I saw Yeonie followed me on the bathroom must have been awoken by my vomiting he caress my back when I suddenly loss balance and held the lavatory sink when he held my hand and asked "Gwaenchanha?" assisting me to stood up but my legs feel like jelly and I suddenly feel like I was suffocating causing me to heavy breathe "Baega neomu apa (My stomach hurt so bad)" I said almost losing my consciousness I heard him calling my name but the pain is too much that everything went black

When I woke up I saw a man wearing a white celling Yeonie must've been rush me to the hospital and saw him bob his head and asked "You okay? Do you need anything? Water?" he blurted out I smile and replied "I'm fine" he sigh and replied "The Doctor said they'll give you ultrasound to check if the baby is okay" he said right I finally get to know if I'm really pregnant the doctor arrive with the machine they put the gel on my stomach and start the ultrasound when the Doctor said "Have you done the test?" she asked I shake my head "I'm very sorry Mrs. Yoo but in the ultrasound there wasn't a baby" she added I was astonished "You can count the day you are fertile after 12 to 14 days before your next period starts, with that you can plan when to have sexual intercourse" she added I nodded as I look at Yeonie I can't tell if he's sad or happy even I don't know what to feel and another Doctor came in and said "The result show an amount of listeria a type of contaminant that will found Hot dogs, luncheon meats, unpasteurized milk and cheeses, and unwashed raw produce. Can be spread through contaminated soil and water did you consume any of those sir?" he asked we nodded "We already gave her IV fluid to replace the lost fluid on her body I'll be back to give you the result of the blood test just to make sure there isn't a baby I'll get going" he added and Yeonie bow as he walked to his other patient

A little devastated that what I assume wasn't true when Yeonie spoke and sat beside the bed "It's fine the important thing is your safe and sound *as he continue to caress my cheeks and wipe the tears that I didn't notice that has been flowing* the doctor said that he already draw some of your blood to get it tested just to make sure, with or without a baby I'll stay hmm I promise we'll take things slowly" but thankful that Yeonie understand me even if I jump into conclusion maybe I'm too excited that food poisoning didn't cross my mind he kiss me on my forehead as he tucked me on the bed "You should rest for a while" as he carefully guide my head on the pillow and he kiss my forehead and wipe the tear that fell from my eye "Don't worry too much I'm sure we'll be a parent too maybe not now but in the near future" he said and held my hand caressing it I nodded as he kiss me on my temple "Rest, you need to sleep love you haven't had enough sleep last night" he added "Join me" I said scoot to the side of the bed I heard him giggle and join me in bed I lean my head on his chest and can hear his heartbeat "Are you dismayed?" I asked "Dismayed that your not pregnant maybe, but thankful your safe and it's not too serious so don't worry too much we still have a lot to experience I'm sure we'll get there in God's perfect time" he answered and kiss my temple I didn't notice a lone tear that fell from my eye "I know you are as dismayed as I am but Mom always tell me 'blessing comes in the most unexpected way' and I'm sure that this thing was bound to happen to help us realize that we can never go ahead of ourselves we still need to trust the whole process we'll get there together I'm with you all the way like what I always tell you and I will never get tired to remind you how I will always stay with you forever until my last breathe" he said I know he can feel my tears flowing from his clothes "Sorry, I'm sorry if I gave you false hope" I said bawling my eyes I felt his hug went tighter as if saying his right beside me all the time while caressing my back "It's fine shh it's okay we both got carried away but we can try and try and try until we get it hmm" he said continue to caress my back until he hummed some melody lulling me to sleep I felt my self getting drowsy


	28. In The Moonlight

Jeongyeon's POV

When I heard her steady breathing and soft snore I smile that she fell asleep as I sleep next to her cuddling close 

When I woke up I saw Eros sitting on the chair on the side I carefully scoot my wife to the side to welcome Eros after she move to the side thank goodness she didn't stir from her sleep Eros step out the room as I follow him "The Doctor already told me everything I'm sorry if we push you two with our idea" Eros said I shook my head and replied "It's okay sure it's quite disappointing but the most important thing is Mina is safe" I said "Yeah that's what matters the most I already pay for the hospital fee don't worry about that, the Doctor already mention the blood test will be 2-3 hours and just after the IV fluid finish we can all go home and he'll email the result" he said I nodded as he tap my shoulder "Cheer up Jeongyeon I know you'll both be a parent someday and I had the feeling that the both of you will be a great Mom and Dad" he said I nodded and replied "Yeah and you and Annie too will be a great Mom and Dad" he smile and sigh "We both might not be able to drive you two at the airport Mom suggested that Annie needs to rest a lot and avoid as much stress as possible so she suggest we both stay there for a month to monitor" he said "No problem I can drive us to the airport Appa already told us he already ask someone to retrieve it from Los Angeles International Airport" I replied he smile and replied "That's good to hear I already drop by at the hotel to get you two something to change it's in this bag, I'll go back to my wife I'm sure she's worried I'll leave you two call me if anything happens" he said replied handling me the bag "Hmm *nodding* drive safely Eros" he nodded and jog towards the elevator 

I suddenly felt hungry right we still hasn't had the time for breakfast I went to the elevator then stop by the men's room to change and pee and do my business inside while searching for a great place to at least unwind then reach the cafeteria I ordered some water, coffee, and tea with some ham and cheese sandwiches, cookies and some macarons I went back to the room and step inside the room and saw her still asleep I sat beside her and caress her hair and kiss her temple and put the food I bought from the cafeteria when she stirred up from her sleep I smile and went to her side "Morning love" I said she smile timidly and replied "Morning love, can you hand me some water?" I nodded and pour the bottled water on the glass and hand her the water "Much better?" I asked she nodded "Just a little bit hungry" she replied I chuckle and raise the paper bag where the food is and took the hospital's bed table and put the cup of tea and the bottled water some glass and the cookies, sandwiches and some macarons I sat beside her "Let's eat" I said she smile timidly and take a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich "Is it good?" I asked she nodded at least she can smile at least a little after our breakfast the Doctor visited Mina "You can go home when you're ready, avoid certain foods until you're feeling better that includes dairy products, caffeine, alcohol, nicotine, and fatty or highly seasoned foods and rest I'll leave you two" he said I bow as he nod and stepped out of the room the IV fluid is already finish maybe that's why she felt hungry I have to be careful of what we eat I smile and asked "Let's go home?" she nodded and replied "Let's go" as she stood up I assist her as she change her clothes I'm just glad Eros stop by the hotel and get us something to wear

I guided her to walk and exited the room and thank every hospital personnel we bump into I smile as I held her hand as we walk hand in hand and exited the hospital and I notice how she look so quite and bothered after settling out seat belt I put my hand on top of hers and caress it reassuring her and telling her that she can tell me anything she smile and nodded we drove back to the cabana and she's noticeable quite, quieter than usual of course it bothers her we're both happy when we thought that she's pregnant that we're gonna be a parent but a big turn down happen I start the car and drove off to Paramount Ranch in Agoura a 39 min drive from the hospital, in 1927, Paramount Pictures purchased 2,700 acres of the old Rancho Las Virgenes for use as a "movie ranch." For 25 years, Paramount Ranch is one of the most famous place here in California to shoot a western theme movies and shows the pieces of houses and structure on ranch is absolutely breathe taking maybe I can divert her mind for a while I saw her hand above her lap fidgeting I held it and caress it using my thumb "Try to sleep for a while I'll wake you up when we get there" I said she shook her head and replied "I'm not that sleepy it's you who should rest I know you haven't had enough sleep sorry if I worry you" I shook my head and gentle squeeze her hand "I'm fine I slept beside you remember" I replied chuckling "Anything in mind?" I added "Nothing really" she replied I smile and sigh "Let's get our mind off of things" I said looking at her she smile and nod "Hmm.. " she replied nodding as I didn't let go of her hand until we reach the ranch 

After 39 min drive we arrive at the ranch as I drive to the parking lot I get off the car and ran towards her and open the door for her "Ta-da" I said stretching my right hand "Welcome to Texas" I added grinning I saw her smile "Dork" she tease I chuckle "Howdy partner" I said with my not so Texan accent "Shall we?" as I stretch my arms and she took it I smile we walk to wards the entrance the whole ranch doesn't have entrance fee but there are places or structure that visitors can't explore and that's fine "I'm sorry I'm stating stereotypes of Texas" I said scratching my non itchy nape making Mina giggle "It's fine so do I *as I look at her with curious eyes* Sure I was born in Texas but I wasn't raise there I was only 3 years old when Mom and Dad decide to go back to Kobe, Japan and live there for good maybe Kai Oppa know their culture but for me I have no idea what Texas is back then even now" she said as my mouth went 'O' she giggle and caress my checks "Thank you love" she said smiling I smile and said "Let's explore the unknown together" she giggle and nodded as we walk inside the Ranch hand in hand the place isn't that crowded either so the place is really peaceful specially to those who want to escape the busy streets of the City perfect for unwinding though we bump into some families who happens to be spending their weekend on the Ranch too

We walk around seeing this kind of places this really looks like the Wild West but the mini version the houses are almost close to each other like a little city the cool thing is the interior is almost a ghost house but all the materials used was wood which emphasize the west vibe but some houses are restricted to visit inside so we just look at it at the open windows we sat down the train station and take a break for a while "You okay?" I asked her good thing I bought water at the hospital and handed her the bottled water "I'm fine don't worry" she replied "You sure?" I asked she smile and nodded then hum in response "Tell me if you feel anything" I said she nodded "Hmm don't worry too much" she said "You're hungry?" I asked she nodded shyly I chuckle and replied "Ta-da *showing the bag where I put the leftover sandwich, macaron and cookies* Figured we'll get hungry" she smile widely as I put the food on the table and the bottled water "I didn't notice you brought the bag" she said I chuckle "Maybe because it's on my left hand my right hand is only yours" I said she giggle "Your so cheesy Yeonie" she teased "Of course" I replied causing the both of us to laugh "Is it good?" I asked as she munched the macaron "Hmm but your home-made macarons are the best" she said I smile "What a sweet talker" I teased "No I'm not I'm telling you the truth" she said smiling I chuckle and replied "Of course you are want me to make one on the cabana?" "I don't think the cabana had mixer and stuff" she said come to think of it she's right "Right *I said and pout* maybe when we get back to Korea?" she nodded smiling after our mini picnic we went to the parking lot to went to her most favorite hobby a 12 min drive from here to there I smile when she saw me "What are you up to?" she asked I chuckle and replied "Somewhere only the two of us is important" wiggling my brows 

Mina's POV

"Somewhere only the two of us is important" wiggling his brows I chuckle and settle inside the car put my seatbelt on so as he and he begin to drive this man is full of surprises I smile side-eyeing him as he put his hand on mine "You do know it's not safe to drive with only one hand" I reminded he chuckle and replied "Of course but my right hand belongs to you besides we're almost there" I chuckle after a few moments Yeonie parked the car already when he suddenly jog towards the passenger seat's door and stretch his hand as I took it "Welcome to Cinepolis Luxury Cinema a luxury cinema specially made for couples" he said wiggling his brows I chuckle as we walk inside 

"Somewhere only the two of us is important" wiggling his brows I chuckle and settle inside the car put my seatbelt on so as he and he begin to drive this man is full of surprises I smile side-eyeing him as he put his hand on mine "You do know it's...  
The interior of the cinema is outstanding and breathe taking he smile and said "You like it?" I nodded and replied "I love it, Thank you love" he smile and replied "Glad you love it let's go?" and we went to the counter as Yeonie talk to the employee "Movie reservation for 2 movie Game Night" he said the employee nod and smile then replied "Name sir?" "Yoo Jeongyeon" "Oh here it is movie reservation for 2 cinema 3 Ma'am Sir we'll bring your snack just straight ahead for cinema 3 Enjoy the movie" she said we bow a bit then proceed to went to the said room and welcome with another breath taking view hmm... Yeonie is right this specific cinema is designed to a couple to be precise 

"This place is amazing" I said Yeonie smile and replied "Yup they sure outdone themselves" after a while the snacks arrive their largest popcorn, some chips, a small pizza and some cola "Can I have some of your bottled water 2 please" Yeonie said ...  
"This place is amazing" I said Yeonie smile and replied "Yup they sure outdone themselves" after a while the snacks arrive their largest popcorn, some chips, a small pizza and some cola "Can I have some of your bottled water 2 please" Yeonie said the employee nod and went out to get some after a while they arrive with 2 bottled water in his hands we thank him then the movie starts the movie is about Max and Annie set out to solve the mystery and find Brooks, Max's brother, who mysteriously disappeared during their game night sounds interesting the movie starts as we turned off our phones for a while and watch the movie after an hour or so the movie ends the movie is amazing we stretch out our bodies as the movie ends "That's an awesome movie" Yeonie said I nodded in agreement "Who wouldn't thought crime and comedy mix go well" I said he nodded and held my hand again "Jibeuro Gaja" (Let's go home) I nodded smiling as we walk hand in hand and exited the cinema and went to the parking lot "We'll have lunch on the hotel and we can take the rest of the day to relax" he said and open the car door for me as he jog towards the driver's seat I chuckle and put my seatbelt on so as he did and start the car 

After a 29 min drive we reach the hotel and cabana and welcome with the hotel's employee as we bow they guide us again towards the restaurant to have lunch since it's already 12 noon and the snacks we ate on the cinema wasn't that heavy to be called lunch when we reach the restaurant we take an empty seat "Sir Eros is on his office he asked Mr. Yoo to come to his office" the employee said Yeonie nod and replied "Sure Thank you tell him we'll visit him after lunch" as he nod and went out to get out lunch since the Doctor advice to take bland food for a while they serve a chicken soup with ginger and shiitake mushrooms as they serve some fruits too "This taste like samgyetang daebak" he said sipping the soup I chuckle and taste the soup it somehow taste like samgyetang as we finish our lunch when we walk outside to go to Eros' office Yeonie handed me a yogurt drink "Ja it's good for digestion" he said I giggle and take it as we cheers and drink it after a while we reach Eros' office and welcomed with Eros "Oh Jeongyeon I receive a package under your name delivered this morning" I look at him weirdly as he smile "Just in time" and took the package as he look at me and mouthed "My next surprise" wiggling his brows I chuckle at his cute and silly antics "Annie told me she's gonna call you two later she can't come here in the hotel since Mom said it's better not to travel much when she's almost 2 months pregnant" Yeonie nod and replied "Sure" "Mind if I walk with the two of you? I need to go back to my wife who's having problems adjusting *he chuckle*" he said we both nod and as Yeonie replied "Why not?" as we walk towards our cabana as he went straight to the parking lot "See you later take care you two" Eros said as he jog towards his car and drove off again as we went back to the cabana with a brown box what did Yeonie buy online? I shrugged it off as we walk hand in hand and reach the cabana and plopped down to the sofa as he went to the bedroom and went out after a few seconds maybe it's a new Lego set I close my eyes and relax as the waves of the sea can be heard in the cabana when I felt a presence beside me when I open my eyes I saw Yeonie yawning he must be tired from driving me early in the morning to the hospital I lean close to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips when he suddenly pull my waist and responded to my kiss "Sorry if I made you worried" laying on top of him as my hand are laying flat on his chest he smile and replied "Don't worry about that the important thing is your safe and sound with me" as he hug me tight I buried my face on his chest as I inhale his scent and smile I didn't notice I fell asleep

When I woke up I was on the bed an empty bed to be precise where did Yeonie go I gentle rub my eyes and went out of the room and saw a green dinosaur I open my eyes widely and sigh it's just Yeonie on a.. green dinosaur onesie I raise my left eyebrow and saw him smiling widely as he said "Surprise *spreading his arms wide and took something behind him a blue and white in color* Ja wear this" he said and unfolded the blue and white thing a blue penguin onesie I chuckle he's one of the oddest most cutest person I know who would have though this man will give his wife a onesie not a lingerie like most husband give their wife when he suddenly said "I would like to see a sexy penguin *roaring*" making me giggle seeing him on a green dinosaur onesie wiggling his butt causing both of us to laugh "Dork" I teased as he just grin widely as I make my way to the room to change into a blue penguin onesie after I'm done I went out of the bedroom and found the cabana empty where could he be when I saw a red rose petals scattered on the wooden floor as if asking me to follow it, I follow the trail of red rose petals and somehow find myself on the cabana's roof deck and welcome with a grinning green dinosaur Yeonie a bouquet of freshly pick mix of flowers I chuckle as he gave me the bouquet I smile and replied "Thank you gonglyong-ssi" (dinosaur) he grin and replied "My pleasure penguin-ssi" as he took my hand and guided me to seat as one of the hotel's employee enter wearing a coat and tie while us wearing a onesie she double check looking at us and tightly closing her lips to control her smile maybe she find us weird Yeonie smile and ordered food a steak for two with some red wine the employee smile and said "You two are cute" I blush and bow Yeonie thank her as she make her way to get our food she serve as the steak for two and the bucket of wine surrounded with ice and some frozen grapes Yeonie stood up as he open the wine with a corkscrew I smile as he pour the wine on both of our wine glass and put frozen grapes "Didn't know you can open a bottle of wine " I said he grin smugly and replied "Of course I open the wine like that all the time I saw it from a drama before" I chuckle and cut his steak into bite size pieces after which I cut mine I saw him smile and stab one of the steak with his fork and feed me I chuckle and replied "Hmm it's tender delicious" he nodded and ate the sliced steak as we eat our dinner 

"I know we're both disappointed with the news we receive this morning so maybe we can have another kind of baby *when he pull a big penguin plushie I smile* ja Love meet Mr. Penguin our first baby" I smile and took the penguin plushie that looks like a penguin who's laying on his stomach I caress its head and smile "Thank you love" he smiled and went to my side "Mr. Penguin will accompany us for a while, while we still waiting for our little bun to arrive" he said and smile I nodded as he kiss me on my temple when we didn't notice that its already dark maybe because it's already 7:00 pm Yeonie smile and said "Which reminds me wanna see something awesome?" as I nodded he took Mr. Penguin and put on the chair while he stretch his hand and I took it we found ourselves in front of the beach welcome with the crashing waves to the shore when I saw a bright blue color "I saw an article on the internet that at a spectacular occurrence of the bioluminescent algae can be seen here in Zuma Beach Malibu one of the beaches around California" Yeonie said as we both witness the most magical and spectacular bright blue waves of Zuma Beach, Malibu

Yeonie suddenly knelt down and fold his onesie and move to my side to fold my onesie as he offer his hands to walk on the water as I join him dip our feet on the water we both walk on the bright blue water bare footed when he suddenly tickle me I wiggle out and tickle him too as we both run around the beach tickling each other when he captures me and he hug me from behind witnessing the crashing waves of the sea he whispered "The moon is beautiful isn't it (Tsuki ga kirei desu ne)" I smiled didn't know he know how to say I love you in Japanese in the most poetic way I turn around and face him caressing his cheeks "Na do Saranghae" he smile and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips as he place his hands on my waist as we sway our body to the music only the two of us can hear I found myself tearing up again when he smile and wipe the tears using his thumb I smiled and mouthed I love you he smile and kiss me once again when he suddenly carry me bridal style as I instinctively wrapped my arms on his neck and continue to kiss him when he sat down on the beach's lounge chair I smile and gentle push his body as he lean on the lounge chair and pull me next to him as we found ourselves all cuddled up and only the crashing bright blue waves us our only companion "Love" I called to ask a sudden question that popped into my mind he hummed in reply "I didn't had the chance to ask you how many kids do you want us to have?" I heard him hum he's thinking and replied "7, That's one to love everyday of the week" I raise my head and saw him grinning and giggling "I'm not a baby machine Yeonie" he pout and replied "Ara I'm just messing around *he said giggling* I don't mind how many as long as it's our kid I don't mind" then he scoot closer hugging me tighter and continued "May it 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, or even a dozen" causing the both of us to burst out laughing "How about you?" he asked I think for a while and replied "Maybe we're the same" "You also want 7 kids" he teased I chuckle and replied "If we're blessed with 7 kids or even how many I don't mind" I replied he smile and caress my side "Just tell me if you want to make kids or even if you don't want too you're the one who will conceive our child for 9 months and gave birth to them I don't want you to get too much in pain just to satisfy my needs and wants if you want to have a kid we can make one if you don't you can always take birth control pills or even get your tubes tie so our youngest will be our youngest" he said I smile and replied "I will I promise, now I know why Nayeon unnie said you're the world's most perfect man" I said as he look at me clueless almost world's most perfect man I chuckle and caress his cheeks and kiss him as he pout and ask for another kiss and another and another as we enjoy the sound of the waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continue...


	29. Going Home

Jeongyeon's POV

Spending the night listening to the waves that crashes to the shore is surely amazing and spectacular "Love" I called she hummed in response "Do you have work the day after tomorrow?" I asked "Not really our head told me I can still take a day-off after we get back from honeymoon why?" she answered and looked at me "I'm planning to visit the house so you can see it before we move and you can add some things you want to add before we move" I said she nodded and said "Sure no problem I've been really curious of how the house look like" I smile and replied "I really hope you'll like it" "I'm sure I will I can't wait to see it" she said caressing my arm up and down "Ah before I forgot I also had 3 day leave after our honeymoon I don't know how exactly Momo manage to persuade our head to approve the 3 day leave of absence after an almost week of absence but not gonna complain I like it" I added as Mina giggle "You know how cute Momo is when asking someone I'm sure you boss also found him cute and just approve it" she replied I nodded I couldn't agree more I mean Momo is the human embodiment of cuteness itself "How about you I thought you, Nayeon and Jihyo will leave the hospital to have a clinic" I asked she paused and replied "We will but maybe after a month or so since they still have to replace us 3 we can't just abandoned our post without someone who will take over" she said I nodded "But we already send our resignation letter to our Director so we're almost there" she added "Dahaengida (I am so relieved) at least you 3 can finally have the time to yourselves not stressing too much" I replied "Yeah but somehow we'll also miss the kids at the pediatric ward" she said with the hint of sadness I caress her back and replied "We can visit them if you want I'm sure their parents wouldn't mind" she giggle and nodded "I love that idea"

"Well be coming home tomorrow" she said I hum in response "Before we forgot we still have to call Eros and Annie" Mina reminded "Almost forgot, let's go it's getting chilly in here" I smirk and carry her into a bridal style she shriek "Yeonie put me down" I chuckle and replied "Nope, not until we're inside our room" as she wrapped her arms on my neck and smile "Thank you love for everything I'm so sure Auntie red is coming I can feel it" she said "Sure I don't mind and then we can make love after Auntie red" wiggling my brows as we arrive at the master bedroom and gentle put Mina down "Besides once we get back to Korea I'm sure we'll have a hard time having the time to ourselves" I added putting her down gentle "I know that's why we want to work on a clinic away from the busy schedule of a hospital in a city I promise to prioritize my family first before anything else" she replied as she caress my cheek I smile and replied "Thank you I also promise to prioritize you and our little family first before anything else" she smiled and replied "I know you're work will consume a lot of your time just don't forget to sleep okay and eat and please take care of yourself" she reminded I nodded and kiss her forehead "Yaksok" I said she smile and nod 

I took my iPad on our backpack and set it up to call Eros and Annie after a few ring they answer the call as we settle on the top of the bed sitting while our legs cross while Mina held Mr. Penguin close "Hello Jeongyeon Mina" Annie greeted we smile and replied "Hi" in unison "I heard about the news from Eros sorry about the whole thing if I push the idea too much and to the salad we gave sorry" she said "It's okay we all are just too excited it's okay I guess maybe now is not the perfect time" Mina said as I put my hand on her back caressing her back "So the plan work Jeongyeon glad it did" Eros break the ice I nodded and smile as I mouthed a thank you "So you two plan the whole dinner date" Mina asked "Yup well except that *pointing at what we're wearing* I'm honestly surprised when my employee Sharlene sent a picture of a green dinosaur and blue penguin having dinner at the roof deck of the cabana a while ago I thought she's pranking me but when I look closer it was the two of you so that's what inside the package" Eros said nodding "Yup a green and blue onesie I found it online before our wedding think it'll be a good wedding gift" I said when Mina finish my sentence "And it did I'm also surprise and shock when I saw a green dinosaur wiggling his tail after I woke up from our afternoon nap" she said giggling "I want that too Eros" Annie said pouting to Eros as the latter giggle and nod as Annie jump from her place "Sorry if we can't accompany the 2 of you to the airport Mom said it's better to limit travelling now since I'm almost close to 2 months pregnant" Annie said "It's okay Annie Dad already asked a chauffeur to pick the rented car" Mina said "Text us when you arrive Korea" Annie added as we both nodded "We'll get going Mom she needs to avoid staying up too late" Eros said as they both wave their hands goodbye "Bye good night you two" we both said in unison "Good night" they said as we hang up and put the iPad on the bedside table as we both lay down on the bed "So you two planned the whole thing?" Mina asked I nodded and replied while she lean her head on my chest and Mr. Penguin is on her left hand embracing it close "Yup we planned to have another double date but Eros said his Mom called and asked them to stay on his parent's house" I said she nodded "I love the onesie, you're always full of surprises" Mina said and snuggle close to me I giggle and replied "I'm glad you love it" "But why are you a green dinosaur anyway" she asked raise her head and look at me I smile and replied "Because it's cute" "And it suits you best a green dinosaur" she replied "I'm glad you like it, it somehow resembles the bird in the sesame street don't you think?" as I scoot to the side and sat down then put the hoodie on "See?" I heard her chuckle "Love that was yellow but it sure has some resemblance" she replied as we both burst out laughing I lay down on her as she make the big spoon I miss this position all cuddled up in bed, warm and cozy "You really like being the small spoon" Mina teased I chuckle and replied "Well it kinda reminds me how Mom always hug me to sleep and honestly Mom said woman usually much more warmer when Auntie red is coming I guess she's right it's warm in here" I heard her giggle and replied "I guess so" as she scoot closer to me and let her warmth lulling me to sleep as I held Mr. Penguin close 

When I woke up I was alone in bed but can already smell a freshly fried bacon strips and some egg I bet she's making omurice I smiled, sat on the bed and stood up to stretch my body as I stealthily walk to the kitchen and saw my wife cooking breakfast I smiled and surprising her from behind playfully roaring and back hug her "Morning love" she said I kiss her neck and replied "Morning love" whispering and nibbling her ear I saw how she hold her breathe to avoid moaning I smirk and kiss her neck biting her lightly leaving sets of hickeys "Love no hickeys" she said almost moaning as I hum in response as I heard her turn off the stove and face me wrapping her arms on my neck as I put my hands on her waist as I subtle smile "You're so naughty early in the morning love" she said biting her lower lip waking up my beast "How can I resist I saw a sexy penguin on the kitchen waking up the sleeping wolf inside me" I replied "You sure are weird you're getting turn on even if I'm only on my onesie" she said caressing her hand up and down on my neck to my collarbone "Hmm... I find it weird too but even if I can't see your skin you always has a way to wake up my beast" pulling her close by her waist "I can see little Yeonie is already awake" she said caressing softly my beast I grunt and caress her back "But we need to hurry it's a 40 min drive to the airport and a 17 hour and 29 min flight to Incheon International Airport" she said continuing to tease my beast I smirk as I grunt feeling her silky smooth hands caress my already awake beast "It's fine our flight is still in 4:00 pm" I smirk and carry her she smirk and wrapped her arms on my neck as I kiss her passionately while walking to the master bedroom as I gentle lay her on the queen size bed, trailing kisses on her neck and unbuttoning her onesie not forgetting to leave a few love bites on her exposed skin she isn't even wearing anything underneath the onesie except for an underwear I didn't notice she took off her bra before sleep but I love it nonetheless after I'm finish undoing all the buttons I crawl back up to her and smile "Why aren't you wearing a bra? Are you perhaps anticipating this?" I asked teasingly while smirking I heard her chuckle and replied "My my Mr. Yoo I thought you know why I don't sleep with my bra on but I guess I stand corrected girls don't sleep with their bra to let their breast breathe after a long day confining it" she said I nodded and replied "Hmm now I know *as I gentle squeeze her mounds teasing her nipples and saw her squirm with so much pleasure* but I'm not complaining I like it" I heard her moan as she close her eyes I lean in closer and capture her lips into a deep kiss when I felt her palm on my chest caressing it up and down when she suddenly break free from the kiss and unbutton my onesie I'm honestly only wearing a boxer shorts nothing else so my beast is practically begging to be free from its confinement I took off the top part of the onesie showing my torso and then proceed to remove the onesie as I help her remove her penguin onesie leaving her nothing except her underwear I smile and cup her cheeks with both of my hand and kiss her once again I couldn't get enough of her sweet like cherry lips "You know our breakfast will get cold" she mumble between our kisses I smirk and replied growling "I don't mind eating you for breakfast" with my husky voice I heard her moan when I nibble the skin on her neck she move her head to the side to give me more space as I continue my work leaving love bites on her neck and collarbone I always admire how her shoulders look so heavenly always wanting me to devour her right here and then when she suddenly roll to her side and lay on her stomach

Mina's POV

I smile when I saw him look at me while his head is tilted like a lost puppy when I used my finger to beckon him to lean close as I lay on my side and capture his lips and mumble "Then be my guest" in my sultry voice I heard him growl and feel his lips curve a smirk and feel his hand caress my back I honestly want to try something new with him in bed "You want to try this?" he asked I nodded shyly when did I become this bold? "You sure?" I nod after he asked and felt the most electrifying touch I ever felt in my entire life I couldn't help but to close my eyes and enjoy this moment I can feel how he brushes his lips tracing my back bone and stop on my pelvic area he slowly remove my undergarment as he kiss my bum I can already feel myself getting wetter as he lick my core he guided me to lay on my back while facing my wet core as he use his elbow for support he dive in his tongue inside my awaiting core as I grasp on his blonde hair pushing his face deeper inside me as he comply plunging his tongue deep as I arch my back I couldn't help but to mewl in delight the way he slurp, lick, and leave wet sloppy kisses it didn't take too much time to reach my climax squirting my juices on his lips and couldn't help but to shake my legs violently leaving me breathless for a couple of minutes recovering from the best orgasm of my life as he gladly lap me clean he crawl back to me and kiss me on my lips making me taste myself "Now my turn to eat my breakfast" I put my palm flat on his chest as I gentle push him to seat and lean his back on the bed's headboard his already smiling anticipating my next act I smile and slide my palm on his chest down to his thighs and slide down his crotch and gentle squeeze his balls playing with it as his hard rod already pointing towards my direction I wrapped my hands around the hard rod and slowly stroking it I can feel his ragged breathing his controlling his moans when I find it more sexy when he moans I look at him in the eyes and lean in for a kiss a more passionate kiss "You can moan my love" I mumble between our kisses "As you wish" he replied and smile as I went back on doing him a handjob teasing his swollen tip and sliding my thumb to his slit collecting his pre-cum now his already moaning and slowly put his hard rod on my mouth I can feel his hands on my head gentle guiding me as his other hand clasping our bedsheet tightly as I continue to bob my head on his rod I can feel his balls pulsate means his cumming I continue to massage the part of his cock that I my mouth couldn't reach as I continue to lick and slick his swollen tip after a few nosh I heard him growl "I-i'm cumming love" as he shot his warm thick cum on my mouth I slowly collect his cum and swallow everything he gave me I heard him breathing heavily recovering from his high "That was amazing" he said breathlessly I giggle and lean to his face closer and kiss him on his lips as he kiss back passionately I guided him to the position I want to try I lay flat on my stomach as he continue to kiss me behind my back "You really want to try this?" he asked I nodded he smile and replied "I'll be gentle tell me if I put too much weight on you" I nodded he massage my back with the palm of his hands and gentle put pressure on them when he put a thin pillow below my face and under my pelvis as his buddy continue to brush lightly on my skin and slid it between my bum "Ready?" he asked I always admire his gentle side when we're making love I nodded and smile as he gentle put his cock inside my wet pussy "Ahh~~~" I moaned in delight as he also lay on his stomach but use his elbow to put half of his weight there he put his other hand on my back and gentle rub my back as he move deep inside me drilling his cock inside my pussy and didn't forget to whisper "I love you" I replied "Nado Saranghae" (I love you too) he put his hand on both of my hands and put it above my head and continue to bang me with his hard cock I couldn't help but to mewl in delight we're both moaning mess leaving love bites on my neck and back when he suddenly pull out and lean in on my ears and whisper "I want to see you cum" and guide me to lay on my back and spread my legs wide and position himself in between my legs and put his hard cock inside I yelp as he inserted his cock inside my wet pussy I couldn't help but to grasp to our bedsheet tighter as he move forward facing me and gentle move his hips and kiss me on my lips and feel his hardened cock grew bigger is he turn on with this position as he put force and speed in every pound I can feel my self cum again as he nibble the skin on my neck then my collarbone I couldn't help but to moan "I-i'm cumming love" he growl "Inside... cum inside" I moan after a few more deep thrust I felt his warm thick cum mix with my love juice as we both immobile for a few minutes recovering from our climax, I can feel his warm heavy breathe on my neck as I caress his back as it helps to make him breathe properly "That was *heavy sigh* hot~" he whispered I smiled "Maybe you can suggest our next position" I replied in my sultry voice I saw him face me and look into my eyes then replied "I would love to" as he slowly pull out his cock and lay down beside me and pull me on his chest caressing my sides "I didn't know you like to try different positions but I like missionary a lot" he said that explains how he grew a little inside me a while ago "I can see that" I replied "Hmm?" he asked as I moved to his eye level and cup his right cheek "I really feel how you grew hard and grew a little inside me when you flip our position now I know how to tease you" I said I saw him smile and lean in to stole a kiss "How can I resist my Queen in all her glory" he said after he pull out from the kiss I smile "Rest for a while I'm sorry if I tire you out" he said I shake my head and replied "Ani I honestly enjoyed it" I saw him grin widely and kiss me once again as he caress my sides lulling me to sleep

When I woke up because of a pain in my lower abdomen I scoot to the side careful not to wake him up and went to the bathroom when I feel something weird and saw a blood on the bedsheet I recognize that alright my period just come I went directly to the bathroom after I took my underwear and some pads and took a bath when I heard a knock on the door "Love you okay I saw a blood on the sheets? Does it hurt anywhere?" I heard him said and open the door right after I was done showering and already wearing my bathrobe "Sorry about that I'm fine it's just... well.. um. Auntie red came I didn't know" I said hanging my head low when I saw his foot steps closer to mine "Gwaenchanha it's normal love I'll go clean it" as he kiss my forehead I look at him in the eyes and smile "I'll help you" I said he nodded and replied "No need go get change hmm" and kiss me on my temple as he ran back to our room and follow him I saw him took the white bed sheet and carry it towards the bathroom with some lemon I took some dark denim skinny jeans, and some white shirt after I'm done changing I went out the room and saw him setting up the table "Perfect timing let's eat" he said I nodded "What did you do with the bedsheet?" I asked curiously he grin and replied "Come with me" and took my hand then pull me to the bathroom "I learn that trick from Seungyeon noona soaking a white bedsheets with a lemon for 15 minutes before washing" "Does it work" I asked "Of course noona never fail to amaze me with her life hacks" he replied and doing a thumbs up I chuckle "Let's forget that for a while let's go eat" he added as we walked back to the dining area and eat our breakfast at 9:30 a.m. "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison and munch our breakfast I made a pancake with some sunny-side up eggs and bacon strips which Yeonie add some maple syrup and some butter and its very westerny "You really know how to make fluffy pancakes" he said munching his pancake and poking the pancake in his plates I chuckle and replied "I know how much you like fluffy pancakes" he smile widely and replied "Komawo" and pout his lips as if kissing me I chuckle his really weird and cute at the same time

After our breakfast he offered that he'll wash the dishes since he said that I already cook breakfast I nodded and was about to walk to the bathroom to wash the bedsheet when he suddenly said "Leave the bedsheet you know you can't lift heavy things I know what you're planning love" I chuckle and walk to him and back hug him "I just want to help I don't want to put you into to much trouble" I said burying my face on his back he chuckle and replied "It's fine besides I like cleaning" after a while I heard the faucet was turn off and he face me "Then let's wash it together like in the variety show 'We got married'" as he cupped my face squeeze both my cheeks together "Yeonie" I whined as he chuckle and kiss my lips and held my hand as we walk to the bathroom he put the bedsheet on the bathtub I chuckle when he put soap on it and pur water on our feet while he first step inside the bathtub and step on the bedsheet he grin and said "Join me" and stretch his arms and offer his hands as I took it and join him in the bathtub stepping on the bedsheet the water kinds of cold when I felt his hands on my waist and pull me closer "Is Mr. Penguin doesn't have blood stain?" I asked "Luckily our son is clean he was on the side after we made love thank goodness he's always asleep I wouldn't want our son to be traumatize with our moans" he said I chuckle "Well then next time we should put Mr. Penguin away when we're making love" I replied and wrapped my arms around his neck as we step around the bedsheet and dance to the music only the two of us can hear I smirk and pull his shirt and kiss his lips I saw how his eyes went wide open I chuckle and deepen the kiss "I love you" he said I smile and replied "I love you too" "I'll just put this on the washer while I wash myself you can watch some movies on the living room I'll join you in a minute" he said I nodded as I stepped out the bathtub he carry the bedsheet and put it inside the washer to rinse and dry the bedsheet I went to our room and took his towel and his clotes a denim pants with a black sweatshirt with his boxer shorts and went back to the bathroom "Love I already prepare your clothes it's in our room and here is your towel" as I hang his towel on the towel rack "Thank you love" he said as I stepped out the bathroom and went to the living room to watch something when I saw the clock it's already 10:30 a.m. a few more hours and it's lunch time I open the radio instead and went to the kitchen to cook lunch and took my phone with me to look for a recipe in the internet ah Chicken Parmesan sounds tasty I save the recipe wear my apron and ready the ingredients and proceed to make the sauce I saute a quarter of chopped onion until it's translucent then add a couple cloves of garlic saute for about 30 seconds before adding 2-3 tablespoons of tomato paste saute for about a minute before adding a 28-ounce can of whole tomatoes stir those in crash them up and place the whole thing over medium heat and bring it up to a simmer lowering the heat, just enough to maintain a bare bubble then add a little shake of dried oregano, a couple stems of basil and one cup of water then let it simmer for about 45 minutes until the flavors have melded and mellowed out then move to prepare the chicken I took some breast chicken on the fridge and put it on the counter to butterfly it and lay another sheet of plastic wrap and pound them out using a meat pounder after which I put a little bit of salt and pepper and ready the breading station I put couple of eggs on the other bowl and little sprinkle of all-purpose flour from the dry stuff then another bowl for breadcrumbs add dried oregano, dried basil and some garlic powder then a freshly ground pepper then dip the chicken on the flour then to the eggs and lastly the breadcrumbs and double dip them back to the egg slurry from the breadcrumbs and back to it after dipping then set aside then I check the sauce season it with salt and pepper picking the basil stems and keep it warm as I prepare the oil to fry the chicken then dropping the chicken after it's hot enough to fry the chicken frying for roughly 5 minutes until it's deeply golden brown on the outside and cook through then dry them off on paper towels then put the chicken cutlet on a wire rack set in a rim baking sheet then top with a couple of fresh basil and top with mozzarella cheese and freshly grated parmesan cheese and put it in the oven a few minutes to par cooked the noddles on the boiling water and finish it off with the sauce after it's done kill the heat add some freshly chopped basils, some freshly shaved parmesan and a couple tablespoons of unsalted butter and took the chicken cutlet on the oven and plate up when I felt a warm arm on my waist "You really look like a daughter-in-law when cooking I'm so lucky to be your husband" he said and pull me close in his arms I giggle and replied "You're hungry aren't you?" I teased he nodded I chuckle and replied "Go set up the table" when he suddenly shout "YAHHOOO!~~" and run towards the dinig table with a plate and some steak knife with some fork and put it on the table while I plate up the chicken parmesan as he smell the plate "It smell so delicious" he said giddily I chuckle and said "Let's dig in" "Thank you for the meal" we both said in unison "Mhmmm~~~ masissda" I chuckle and replied "I'm glad you like it" after our lunch Yeonie wash the dishes as I cling onto his back he knew how I become so clingy when I have my period he already said he likes it as I bury my face on his back I heard him giggle "It tickles love" as I nuzzle my nose on his back and sniff him he always smell so good after his done washing the dishes we went to the bedroom to arrange our bags and luggages since the wedding gift is already in Korea and most probably on our house in Yangpyeong-gun the only left thing we had with us was the souvenir from Hawaii and here in California it's just a few hours away before we drive to the airport and fly back to Korea  
Yeonie hug me from behind when I was done zipping the luggages "I really don't want to go home" he whines I chuckle and replied "So do I but we had too we go back here on summer next year" I said as I face him and cupped his cheeks as he pout "Arasso" he replied pouting I giggle I always find it cute when he talks in pout "Ja" he said then he suddenly pull me to the living room and switch on the television "Let's enjoy our honeymoon to the fullest" as he tap the empty space beside him I giggle and cuddle beside him leaning my head on his chest as we both surf on netflix on what to watch when we saw a movie entitled Ready Player One a movie about a man named James Halliday designs a virtual reality and hides the key to his fortune in it for a worthy player to find after his death. Wade, a teenager, sets on a quest to find the keys and the fortune sounds interesting we both settle on the sofa bed watching the movie this is how we always hang out or date back in the days we usually had plans to go out then ended up cuddled up in bed or in sofa then binge watch a movie forgetting the idea of dating outside which is a bit of amazing we both are home buddies maybe that's why I love him dearly I dive in deeper to his embrace and neglecting the movie in the process to sleep in his arms

To be continue...


	30. Touch Down

Jeongyeon's POV

After a few minutes I heard her steady breathing she fell asleep I hug her closer and let her rest while I watch the movie I turn down the volume and continuously caress her side to lull her to sleep maybe she hadn't had enough sleep a while ago because of her lower abdomen it's still early to drive to the airport so I let her sleep for almost an hour when she stir up from her sleep and rub cutely her eyes I giggle and said "Your so cute love" while I caress her cheeks "Did I fell asleep?" she asked I nodded "It's fine we still have 2 hrs before our flight. We can stop by a cafe to have snack before our flight" I said she nodded and stood up to stretch up a bit while I switch off the television I'll probably text Eros and Annie after we take off "I'll go wash up" she said I nodded and went to the bedroom to get her, her clothes then knock on the toilet "Love I already prepare your clothes beside the towel on the lavatory sink" I said I heard her said "Thank you love" as I close the door and walk back to the bedroom to change into something similar to her attire then put the backpack, our souvenirs, and luggages on the car's trunk and left my wife's neck pillow, and some cardigan on the sofa and put them on the backseat after which folded the blanket that I put on the roof deck to dry and put it on top of the bed on the master bedroom and close the door and saw my wife done taking a half bath wearing her denim shorts and her dark blue sweatshirt as I wore my black pants paired with a dark blue shirt I saw her raise her eyebrow "Wae I told you already I like your style" while winking at her I heard her giggle and asked "You're not gonna take a bath?" she asked I shook my head "I already take a bath don't worry" I replied I saw her nod and sat on the sofa to put on her shoes I sat down next to her and smile I saw her lean in beside my chest side hugging her I kiss her temple and said "Let's go whenever you're ready" she nodded and lift her head and said "Kaja" I nodded and help her stand up by stretching my arms to her as she took it I smile and held her hands tightly as she took our son Mr. Penguin in her hand whos the only one left on the sofa I giggle as she hug Mr. Penguin tight we reach the car and open the passenger seat for her and settle inside the car and put our seat belt on she put Mr. Penguin at top of our laying backpack it's a 40 min drive from Eros' Hotel and Cabana to the Los Angeles International Airport and from there a 17 hr 29 min flight from Los Angeles International Airport to Incheon International Airport since Eomma and Appa already pre-booked our flight to Korea so we have nothing to worry everything is already taken care of since Korean's Standard Time is 17 hours ahead of Los Angeles California we'll both definitely have jetlag "You can sleep I'll wake you up when we get there" I said and put my right hand above her left hand she shook her head and replied "I'm fine you should take a nap, I can drive us there" she said I chuckle and replied "I'm fine well if you're not sleepy you can accompany me for the next 40 mins" as I start the engine "Have you text Eros and Annie?" she asked I shook my head "I haven't maybe before we took off" I said I saw her nod "I'm sure we'll both miss staying on the beach the breathe taking view the crashing sound of the waves and the most perfect view for sunset" I said and look at her "I know we'll try our best to get back here when we have time hmm" she replied caressing my cheeks I smile and nod and turn on the radio in the car as I heard the intro to Ed Sheeran's song 'Thinking out loud' I smile and held her hand call me corny I don't mind as long as I can continue to remind her how much I love her I will as I sing along with Ed Sheeran's song "When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love *as I stole glances on her seeing her smiling as she caress her thumb on mine* Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Oh me I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am So honey now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love right where we are" I use my hand to gentle pull her and kiss her in split seconds I saw her eyes went wide didn't expect me doing that kind of thing she slap my arm and said "Yah it's dangerous to do that" I chuckle and nod as I replied "Arasso I'll just wait till we get to the plane" I saw her blush Yeoksi I know her heart very well I put my right hand on top of her as I continue to drive to the airport "Which reminds me we'll stay on my apartment before we move to Yangpyeong-gun?" Mina asked I look at her and nod "Hmm I already asked Momo to move some of my clothes in your apartment" I replied grinning causing her to snap her head on my direction as she saw me grinning widely "What are you up to Mr. Yoo?" she asked wearing her stink eye I smile and replied "I told you already *I look at her straight in her eyes and said in my husky voice* nangmanjeog in geos" (Something romantic) I saw her smile and tightly close her lips avoiding herself from smiling "Stop smiling Mr. Yoo" she said crossing her arms below her chest which is very cute to be honest I smile and replied "Shirendeyo~" (No I won't) and grinning at her I heard her chuckle as we burst out laughing "You're really weird" she said I chuckle "Correction we're both weird" I teased I saw her sneer I giggle woman sure is a lot of mysteries one minute their happy another minute their throwing tantrums on you but nonetheless I love this woman beside me the ride from cabana to the airport was a lot of teasing and fun

After a 40 min drive we arrive at the Los Angeles International Airport I park the car and saw a man on the parking lot's entrance maybe his the valet we both bow our heads as I found an empty spot to park he approach the car and bow when I was done opening Mina's car door for her "Mr. Myoui asked me to also help you with your suitcase and other luggages you might need help to put them on the luggage carrier" he said as he also hand us a luggage carrier I bow "Thank you I'm sorry if you had to pick the rented car on Los Angeles" I said he smile and replied "No biggie sir I hope you enjoyed your stay here in California" I nodded "We sure did" I replied he bow and went to the car's back trunk to unload the luggages and backpack as I help him arrange it on the carrier after we're done putting the luggages on the carrier he bow and went to the driver's seat and start the car as we both bow "He's too humble" I said I saw Mina nod agreeing on what I said I chuckle and push the luggage carrier as we walk hand in hand to the airport's entrance as the guard check them one by one for security purposes I bow my head a bit to the guard as we walk inside the airport since our flight is 4:00 p.m. and it's still 3:40 p.m. we still have to wait about 20 mins so went to the airport lobby and saw an advertisement of cafe nearby "Wanna check it out?" I asked Mina nod as I push the luggage carrier with one hand and the other is holding her hand and saw a small cafe inside the airport 

As I guide the luggage carrier and her to an empty seat "I'll order for the 2 of us anything in mind?" I asked "Maybe Iced Coffee" she said I nodded I walk to the counter and order "1 Americano and 1 Iced Coffee and macarons" "That would be $15" h...  
As I guide the luggage carrier and her to an empty seat "I'll order for the 2 of us anything in mind?" I asked "Maybe Iced Coffee" she said I nodded I walk to the counter and order "1 Americano and 1 Iced Coffee and macarons" "That would be $15" he said I handed him a $20 bill and had a $5 bill change then took our order and went to where Mina is seated sat in front of her as we sip the coffee and eat macarons to wait for our flight "Do you think we'll have the same flight as Mr Park?" she asked as we both sat down the airport lobby "Maybe but there's a possibility we can't" I said and sat down beside her "Too bad I forgot to asked for his sns I'm sure we'll cross path again someday" I added I saw her nod and said "Yah life has an awesome and bizarre way of making us meet again" she said I chuckle and nod "Ah before I forgot Namo and Jihyo are gonna pick us up on Incheon" she added "Namo? Tree?" I asked clueless I heard her burst out laughing "I mean Nayeon and Momo their called Namo back way back in high school" she said as I made an O shape expression I didn't know that "Why Namo?" I asked "I honestly don't know maybe because their bond are as strong as a tree that no matter how strong the storm it'll receive it'll always be connected to it's root" she said I nodded maybe I mean those two are inseparable ever since they know each other that's why I like Momo for Nayeon her playful personality goes well with Momo's child like yet mature stature "How about us what do people call us?" I asked she smile and said "JeongMi" I smile widely and asked "Why JeongMi?" she giggle and replied "A lot people said you've been always protective when it comes to me that's why JeongMi and Jihyo said we're a power couple" I grin widely "I couldn't agree more who wouldn't want to protect such an adorable penguin" I replied and pinch her cheeks I saw her pout which is very adorable I giggle and replied "Aigoo.. my penguin is mad" and went in front of her then knelt down and cup her cheeks and stole a kiss on her lips while she's seated "Yah" I heard her shout I chuckle and replied "Wae?" pouting I saw her cheeks with a faint tint of pink shade she's blushing I smile "Did I make my wife blush?" I teased when she suddenly slap my arm as I let fo of her cheeks "Sit down will you" she said I chuckle and said "Arasso Mrs. Yoo" and sat down next to her and wrapped my arms on her waist and pull her close when I heard her yelp "Yeonie" I smile then whispered in my husky voice "A lot of people are looking at you I just want them to know that this lady is my wife" I saw her look around as she saw a lot of people specially men has been eyeing on her and when they'll lock gaze they will hang their head low ashame that they've been staring for too long I heard her chuckle and replied "Well then I also want them to know" and kiss me on the lips my eyes grew wide from what she did as I was about to deepen the kiss she pull out and smile "Na-ah Mr. Yoo not here let's continue it on Korea" she teased and caress my chest since when did she learn to be this tease I chuckle and lean in to her ear and whisper "I like the bolder and more fiercer Mina I can't wait to arrive at Korea" while I gentle nibble her ear I felt her hand clasp on my black pants I smirk when we heard the announcement for boarding

Mina's POV

He's such a tease, teasing me here in the airport lobby maybe he also notice how many girls have been ogling over him too bad for them they can only watch while me I can whatever I want his mine, when we heard an announcement for boarding Yeonie smile and stretch his hand as his other hand push the luggage carrier as we check in, the airport employee check our luggages on the machine that detects any metal object then check our ticket and passport after which we arrive at the boarding area and stepped inside the plane and welcome with a stewardess and search for our chair the only thing we had with us is our shared backpack where our basic necessities are placed since Dad booked the ticket for us the plane is pretty much the same from what we rode from Hawaii to Fresno California the only difference is that Haraboji and Halmeoni aren't the passenger on the other side of the plane seems like the passenger on the other seat are tourist Yeonie sat beside me as I took the seat beside the window Yeonie took his satchel, the penguin neck pillow and the cardigan along with a small blanket and put the backpack with Mr. Penguin on the plane's top shelf and sat down beside me when an announcement was heard to fasten our seatbelt as the plane was about to take off Yeonie help me fasten my seat belt after his done with his after the plane take off we can unfasten our seat belts as Yeonie open the on-flight entertainment and scoot closer to me I smile and scoot closer to his chest and envelop in his warmth "It's gonna be a long flight we can honestly finish one season of a drama" he said I chuckle and replied "I hardly believe that I'm pretty sure you'll sleep on the next 8th or 9th episode" I tease I heard him giggle and replied "I guess you're right" I lift my head and face him and cup his face "Gwaenchanha you can sleep I'm sure you're tired from driving" I said I heard him sigh and saw him close his eyes as he scoot to my chest I giggle what a big baby as I caress his head using the palm of my hand lulling him to sleep as I hum some melodies to help him relax and fall asleep after a few minutes I heard his steady breathing and a low snore I chuckle lowly I knew his tired from 40 min drive from the cabana to the airport I didn't stop lightly patting his back while I watch whatever are on display on the screen I'll start working by Wednesday and Yeonie on Thursday since Momo and Yeonie will still need a ton of paper works to do for us to move to Yangpyeong-gun an 1 hr and 7 min drive from Cheongdam-dong it'll be great if we can move right away but I still need to officially be dismissed in Sunlim Hospital and start working on our planned clinic near Yangpyeong-gun and I'm very much excited to see what our house looks like Yeonie mention it's his own design and to be honest his designs are always be the best Momo already mention that in Yangpyeong-gun he already had a rest house near the village where Yeonie and I will be moving so technically we're now neighbors and Momo also mention another Japanese in the neighborhood who own almost half of the field at the back of the village and the other half belongs to an old married couple who's apparently the town's head so we're surrounded with people who we already know, maybe it doesn't matter as long as I'm with my husband I will be just fine since Yeonie and Momo already planning to be a freelance Architect and Engineer they will have more control of their time they plan to quit in working on the firm maybe after this year since Appa mention that Yeonie had to manage one of his restaurant while Appa teaches Seoyeon unnie in managing their owned restaurants around Seoul while Yeonie will take turns in managing on the provinces nearby along side with Appa, Seongyeon unnie already mention that after her upcoming drama she'll take a month leave to focus on things she needed to do I'm not sure what it is but Eomma and Yeonie let her since she's second oldest of the 3, while Mom and Dad mention they'll be visiting Korea on holidays to visit us and we can visit them anytime we want while Kai oppa on the other hand also asked his team and also his manager if he can take a leave of absence to accompany Mom and Dad in Japan since Oppa spend almost half of his life in american football he said he'll make it up to them which is a good thing since he needs to rest every once in a while as for our only single friend Jihyo I honestly don't know who she wants to be with and I honestly don't mind even if it's a woman as long as she found her other half we'll be more than happy we already try hooking her up with a blind date but she persistently decline our offer from series of Idols to Actors to a simple Country men we tried everything but she will always say that 'A love is a force that cannot be forced' and 'Let things happen according to plan' and we can't argue with that I really hope she'll find the right person for her it would be great if our future kids will also get along, when Yeonie suddenly move I caress his back lulling him back to sleep maybe our position isn't that comfortable when he suddenly spoke "You should sleep too" in his husky voice I hummed in response "Arasso" I nodded and cuddled up with him as I find myself getting drown from his warmth and giving in to dreamland

When I stir up from sleep and feel someone's staring at me I slowly open my eyes and adjusting to the dim light "Do you always stare at me like that everytime you wake up?" I asked I heard him giggle "Hmm sorry I couldn't resist seeing a Goddess in front of me I couldn't resist to stare" as he cup my cheeks and said "Saranghae" I smile and lean in closer and gave him a quick peek on his lips "Nado Saranghae" as he smile and lean in closer and gave me a chaste kiss "I might not be able to stop myself" he said breathlessly "I wouldn't mind you eating me out but we're still on the plane maybe after our flight I'll be yours" I said caressing his cheek "Ani Gwaenchanha I know you'll end up with jetlag after we arrive at the Incheon and we still need to drive at least an hour and a half to reach your apartment in Cheongdam-dong so maybe tomorrow?" he said I chuckle and nod he looks like a little boy asking for a candy "But we're only allowed to make out nothing more you know Auntie Red visit me so it's a week without making love" I said I saw her pout but nod "After my period I'm all yours hmm" I said still caressing his cheek I lean in and kiss his forehead "Much better" he said it's already 6:30 p.m. I'm sure the food will arrive any minute so I sat down as Yeonie excused himself to use the man's room as I fold the small blanket and put the penguin neck pillow on his chair after a few minutes he arrive "I'll be on the lady's room" I said I saw him nod and sat on his chair I walk towards the plane's powder room and relief myself then change after washing my hands and checking myself on the mirror I went out and went to our seat and saw Yeonie still sleepy I smile and guide his head on my shoulder as I put another circular small pillow for him to sleep at least comfortable a stewardess approach us but I mouthed the word later to her she nodded and smile and walk to another passenger it's still pretty early for dinner as I open my gaming console Nintendo Switch and play for a while as he's still sleeping I let him sleep for atleast an hour "Is it dinner time" he asked after he stir up from his sleep his first word after waking up was dinner I giggle his too cute "I'll call the stewardess" I said and turn off the gaming console and kept it on the satchel he carry as the stewardess went to us and asked her for our dinner she nodded and after a few minutes she arrive with our food 

A salad with a grilled chicken along with a dressing, some double chocolate sea salt cookie, a handmade flatbread, and canned water with a glass and a wedge cut lime and some ice she left and we said in unison "Thank you for the meal" as we munch ...  
A salad with a grilled chicken along with a dressing, some double chocolate sea salt cookie, a handmade flatbread, and canned water with a glass and a wedge cut lime and some ice she left and we said in unison "Thank you for the meal" as we munch our dinner "Why didn't you wake me up I'm sure you're also hungry" he said chewing some salad I chuckle and replied "I am but I was too distracted in playing I just waited for you to wake up" I heard him chuckle "Make sense I always wake up when it's about to eat" as we burst out laughing after our dinner the stewardess went back and asked for our plates as we gave it to her as we settle on the seats and open the in-flight entertainment again and watch a short Korean drama series called 'Page Turner' Story of a piano prodigy who goes blind after a car accident, and struggles to get her life back on track with the help of a fellow aspiring pianist and her former rival who later becomes a supporter. It's an hour long drama but no worries we still have more or less 15 hours in flight so we have a lot of time to spare After the drama ended Yeonie stretch his body while sitting "Sleepy?" I asked he face me and shook his head "Not really weird maybe because I took a nap a while ago" he replied he smile and added "You should sleep I'll be your pillow" and tap his chest to where he wants me to rest my head I smile at his silly antics and said "Arasso goodnight love" I heard him giggle and replied "Hmm goodnight love" and kiss me on my temple as I scoot closer to his chest as he hum some melodies I smile I love how his voice is so soothing as I let myself get drown from his soothing voice and his warmth

I woke up and saw him also asleep seems like the whole plane is asleep make sense it's technically 12 midnight in California we're supposed to arrive at Korea at 9:20 a.m. PST which is 9:20 p.m. KST I saw him stir up from his sleep "Waegeore?" (What's wrong?) he asked "Nothing sorry if I wake you up" I replied "It's okay I know you can't properly from the (time differences) " he answered and put his hands on my hips as he tap it gentle lulling me back to sleep "Gwaenchanha" as he hummed some melodies as I went back to sleep after a few hours I woke up 7:00 a.m. PST and saw him sitting playing on the gaming console his old PSP 300 slim I smile and scoot closer to his side and pop out on inside his arms "Kkamjjak ya" (You startled me) as the console almost slip on his hands as he was startled I sigh it's from his coffee addiction making him all jittery it's from all the caffeine in his body it's also a common effect of the coffee to a person he really need to lay off from the caffeine I put my palm on his hand to calm him a bit "You really need to stop caffeine maybe try it little by little hmm" I said as I caress his back as he look at me and grin "Gwaenchanha Keokjeongma" (I'm okay don't worry) I sigh and nod "Arasso just try drinking water and avoid caffeine for a while hmm" I said I saw him nod "I will don't worry too much" he said and caress my head with his right hand I nodded "Arasso" as I sat down we only have at least 3 hours before we arrive at Incheon I didn't notice it's already 6:00 a.m. PST "Morning" he said as he keep the gaming console on his satchel I chuckle and replied "Morning" I said as he lean in and capture my lips I smile "You're awake early" I said as I fold the small blanket "Not really I woke up 30 mins ago not that early" he said as he turn on the in-flight entertainment to watch some news "Don't forget what I said no coffee at least after 2:00 p.m. Arachi?" I reminded I heard him giggle and replied "Ara" as he nod and kiss my lips "Yah I didn't even brush my teeth" I said and cover my mouth "I don't mind" he replied smugly I sneer and look at him with raise eyebrows as he's still grining widely when the stewardess our breakfast 

a plate full of souffle with cut strawberries and whip cream, a small jar of jam, cut fruits, croissant, a honey and a glass of water "Thank you" we said in unison after she left we clasp our hands and said in unison "Thank you for the meal" and e...  
a plate full of souffle with cut strawberries and whip cream, a small jar of jam, cut fruits, croissant, a honey and a glass of water "Thank you" we said in unison after she left we clasp our hands and said in unison "Thank you for the meal" and eat breakfast "I still love your fluffy pancakes" he said munching the souffle I chuckle what a big baby "Arasso I'll cook souffle every breakfast" I said he giggle and nod grinning after breakfast it'll only take an hour and a half before we land to Korea Yeonie browse on the in-flight entertainment and bump into a short film 

As we the announcement that we need to fasten our seatbelt since the plane is nearly approaching the ground and finally after a 17 hr 29 min flight we finally arrive at the Incheon International Airport 2:20 p.m. KST after which the passenger slowly by batch get off the plane as we waited for the passenger to lessen Yeonie took the backpack on the top shelf and took Mr. Penguin I chuckle "You're not really putting him on a backpack?" I asked "Nope my son might suffocate when we keep him in a bag" he answer causing me to burst out laughing "Dork" I said and snatch Mr. Penguin on his hands and put his satchel on the backpack and took our phones out before we exited the plane I both turned on our phone and walk around the airport to find the conveyor belt where our luggages are being delivered "You're phone is ringing" I said as he move his hips and let me pick his phone I chuckle how silly he is I answer the phone it's Nayeon unnie "Yeoboseyo?" (Hello) "Mina-yah" I heard Jihyo scream while Nayeon and Momo called me as well "Hi Nayeon unnie Jihyo and Momo we're already here outside where are you" I asked as Yeonie put the luggages on the luggage carrier "Where are they" he mouthed I nodded understood what he asked "We saw you" the other line said as Nayeon unnie and Momo waved their hands in the air I chuckle as Jihyo burst to us and hug us both "We miss you two" Jihyo said "We miss you too" I said and hug them tight "Do we really need to do this here" Yeonie asked causing Nayeon to tease him "Why? you're such a no jam I get it you only want to hug Mina" she said and pull me into a hug "I mean who wouldn't want to hug her" she added and puckered her lips and tease Yeonie as if smooching me I chuckle at her antics as Yeonie pull me to his arms to dogde Nayeon unnie's kiss "She's mine we had a son you know" Yeonie proudly said "Really?" the three of them asked in unison as all of their head snap towards our direction and as if their in sync I saw their 3 sets of eyes look at my belly "Chaaan~" Yeonie said to gain their attention then look at the penguin plush on his hands I chuckle "Our son Mr. Penguin" he proudly said as the three of them laugh out loud "My goodness Jeongyeon is Mina's penguin collection isn't enough?" Nayeon teased "Don't listen to them Mr. Penguin we love you as our son" he said covering the plush's ears I chuckle "I don't mind our son have a lot of siblings" I said as they all look at me "See his mother acknowledge our son" Yeonie said proudly "Arasso Annyeon Mr. Penguin" Jihyo said coldly Yeonie pout and said "That's too cold coming from his Aunt" "Ja let's go I know you two are tired it's a long drive from Incheon to Cheondam-dong so let's go" Jihyo said as Momo push the luggage carrier "Rest bud I know you're tired" Momo said and wiggling his brows I look at them weirdly what does he mean by that? as he walked ahead of all of us followed by Nayeon unnie and Jihyo we went to Momo's car Momo and Yeonie put the luggages on the back trunk and jog towards the passneger seat and driver's seat as we all settle inside, tuck our seat belt Yeonie, me and Jihyo is seated on the back seat and Nayeon unnie on shotgun and Momo will drive us from Incheon to Cheongdam-dong

To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nayeon and Momo's ship name is NaMo who is also a korean word for tree. When Mina call someone Appa and Eomma it'll be Jeongyeon's parents and vise versa it'll be a little confusing If I use both english translation so to better understand who is who I use Mom and Dad when their own daughter or son is talking and Eomma and Appa when their daughter and son-in-law is talking to them. Can I ask if any of you know the title of a JeongMi fanfiction on Asianfanfics? the story goes as Mina was blind and arrange married to Jeongyeon who was later on discovered to be a futa and they had a kid which is Dahyun the conflict was Sana appear and confess that she and Jeongyeon had sex and told them that the baby in her womb is Jeongyeon's child which later on discovered that Sana was longing for her love Tzuyu who was away because of family matters and was force to stay in Taiwan until the conflict was solve after a year or two Tzuyu was reunited with Sana as the later admit that she only did it to destroy Mina and Jeongyeon's relationship the conflict between Sana, Mina and Jeongyeon was resolve and Mina and Jeongyeon get back together with their son Dahyun I read it back in December 2019 but I can't find it on Asianfanfics. I honestly don't know if plane show passengers foreign movies or content on their in-flight intertainment back then so let's just say they had a vast choices of something to watch in their in-flight entertainment. And the series 'Page Turner' is a good drama it's a 3 episode series that last for almost 1 hour each one of Kim So Hyun's amazing drama HIGHLY RECOMMENDED Sorry if I just updated today, our internet connection has experience a lot of glitches since the city is reparing street on our city and that include post the has connection in electricity and also internet so yeah basically a week or two of slow internet connection that includes a day of without internet and an hour of fast internet and sorry for misspelled words


End file.
